


Newsies- Middle School AU!

by GlitchyFaultyBitch



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Albert Can Speak Italian Because Race Taught Him How, Albert Likes to Date, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, Bisexual Jack Kelly, Blink is Protective of Mush, Buttons is an Asshole For Some Reason, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crutchie is adorable, Dad Friend Jack Kelly, Davey is a Closeted Gay, David Jacobs/Jack Kelly-centric, Elmer is Polish and Can Speak Polish Fluently, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gay Newsies, Henry Worships Pastrami Sandwiches, Henry and Jo-Jo and Skittery Have Minor Roles, I'm Bad At Tagging, Italian Racetrack Higgins, Jack Likes to Flirt, Jo-Jo is Fluent In Spanish, Kissing, M/M, Mom Friend David Jacobs, Mush and Blink Have Matching Nicknames, Mush is a Pure Innocent Bean, My First AO3 Post, No Smut, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Race and Albert are BFF's Forever, Race and Romeo are Dorks, Rare Pairings, Romeo Hates Tech-Ed Class, Romeo and Blink and Henry and Jo-Jo are in Drama Club, Romeo is a Dramatic Child, Spot Conlon is Bad at Feelings, Spot Hates Race but Actually Doesn't, Spot is a Tsundere, Why Did I Write This?, so does Romeo, too many tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:57:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 58
Words: 66,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchyFaultyBitch/pseuds/GlitchyFaultyBitch
Summary: I wrote this on Wattpad, and I wanted to transfer it here. So take this stupid Newsies bullshit. Basically just the newsies, but in middle school.





	1. Introduction and Basics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the title.

|A/N| Heya, friends! The name's Piper! This is my first ever thing on AO3, so this may be bad. I previously posted this on Wattpad, and I wanted to post it here as well!  
Be it angsty or fluffy, I love writing, and I love Newsies. Also, I say "so" a lot. Just so you're aware.  
So yeah, if you read the book title correctly, this is a Newsies middle school au! This will introduce you to the au my book follows. 

So, as you probably guessed, this is modern. This would make no sense in the canon setting.

Like normal middle schools, the grades are 6th, 7th, and 8th.  
There are clubs, such as music groups, student council, and sports.  
Also, the way this works kinda matches the way my middle school worked.  
My school has block schedules and A-Day + B-Day instead of periods.  
Unless you are going/went to my middle school (a 0.01% chance), you're sure to be confused how things work.

I'll explain things some more. 

Block Schedule  
Instead of periods, we have blocks. Here is a brief explanation.

Sixth graders - Block 1 is a core class, Block 2 is their creative arts or gym class, and Blocks 3 and 4 are core classes as well. Block 3 is four shifts: lunch, co-curricular, then two shifts of class.

Seventh graders - Block 1 is creative arts or gym class, then the other are core classes. Block 3 is four shifts: one shift of class, lunch, co-curricular, then another shift of class.

Eighth graders - The first three blocks are core classes, then Block 4 is creative arts or gym class. Eighth graders always take Spanish class if they choose Foreign Language as one of their creative arts. Eighth graders can take Spanish full-year, half-year, or only a marking period. Block 3 is four shifts: one shift of class, co-curricular, lunch, then another shift of class.

The creative arts are Art, Foreign Language (Spanish and French), Home-Ec, Music, and Tech Ed (Workshop). One per marking period, so students can only take four a year (eighth graders are an exception)

  
A-Day + B-Day  
For students, knowing if it's an A-Day or a B-Day is crucial. Their classes change depending on which it is. Most students have creative arts one day, then gym the next, or vice-versa. For 7th and 8th graders, it being a specific day can determine if they have Science or Geography/US History that day! 

Co-curricular Time  
Some schools have study hall, but my middle school had co-curricular! They're basically the same. Most extracurriculars (such as Band, Orchestra, Chorus/Choir, and Student Council) happen during this time. 

Sixth Grade's Science and Social Studies  
6th grade is confusing. Half the year, they'll have Science. The other half, they'll have Social Studies. Students may forget. Poor them! 

Clubs  
Here are some of the clubs at my old middle school:

Band- Meets during shift two and blocks that aren't block three in the band room. Sixth graders are always in the grey band, but 7th graders can be in it too. 7th and 8th are almost always in the blue band. Some students are in jazz band, which is more advanced and exciting. Gray band meets on Tuesdays and Thursdays, while blue band meets the rest of the days. Instruments include clarinets and bass clarinets, alto saxes, tenor saxes, and baritone saxes, flutes, trumpets, trombones, and drums (sometimes bells, xylophones, and pianos).

Orchestra: Meets shift two on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, and during classes that aren't block three all five days in the auditorium. All grades are combined into one group. Instruments include violins, violas, and cellos. 

.Chorus and Choir- Chorus is for all grades, while choir is for 7th and 8th graders. Chorus meets on Tuesdays and Thursdays during shift two; 7th graders eat lunch with 8th grade. Choir meets on the other three days during shift three; 8th graders eat lunch with 7th graders. All-County Chorus meets after school and requires try-outs. 

.Student Council- This works like how any student council works. It meets during co-currucular most days.

I know, my old middle school's confusing. Luckily, I'm starting high school this year, so I'll be subject to even more confusion! Yay...

Anyway, the next part will be bios for some of the characters featured in the story (including my oc, Orchid). Look forward to that. Bye for now, friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's hope this gets more reads than it did on Wattpad.


	2. Bios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter introduces you to some the characters who play a role in the story. Other characters may appear, but they won't have bios.

|A/N| Heya, friends! Piper here! Here are character bios for the story. 

The bios here are how the characters were from the beginning of the school year. Some things (such as relationships) are subject to changing.

So anyway, here we go!

Name: Jack Kelly  
Grade: Eighth  
Age: 13  
Schedule: Math, English, Science (A)/ US History (B) 1st half, student council, lunch, Science/US History 2nd half, Creative Arts on A-Days or Gym on B-Days  
Clubs: Student Council (he's the vice president)  
Favorite class: Art, duh  
Sexuality: Bi  
Relationship status: He and Crutchie are sorta dating? But actually not? But he has a crush on several people?  
Quotes:  
"(Teacher name), I need to go help Crutchie get to his next class."  
"I'll do it, (Teacher name)."  
"Hey, Davey!"  
"Shoo."  
"I'se just bein' artistic."  
"So, ya doin' anything tonight?"  
*too busy painting to deal with your bullshit*  
"Don't tell the teacher I'm doodlin' and not doin' work!"

Name: Charles "Crutchie" Morris  
Grade: Sixth  
Age: 11  
Schedule: Science (Semester 1) or Social Studies (Semester 2), Gym on A-Days or Creative Arts on B-Days, lunch, co-curricular, English, Math  
Clubs: none  
Favorite class: Science  
Sexuality: Gay  
Relationship status: He and Jack are sorta dating? At least, he assumes that?  
Quotes:  
"Hi, Jack!"  
"Can I have a cookie?"  
"My leg hurts..."  
"Carry me, Jackie..."  
"Ugh, I don't feel like doin' Math today."  
"Stop laughin' at me!"  
"I ain't a baby!"  
"Maybe I am a baby..."  
*breaks cookie in half*  
"Don't tell Miss Hannah I stole this cookie!"

Name: David "Davey" Jacobs  
Grade: Eighth  
Age: 13  
Schedule: Math, English, Science (A)/ US History (B) 1st half, chorus (Tuesdays and Thursdays) or orchestra (the other three days), choir (Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays) or lunch (the other two days), Science/US History 2nd half, Creative Arts on A-Days or Gym on B-Days  
Clubs: chorus and choir (he's a tenor in both), orchestra (he plays viola)  
Favorite class: all of them  
Sexuality: straight  
Relationship status: single  
Quotes:  
"Thanks, Jack."  
"Shh, I'm trying to work."  
*rattling off math problem explanation*  
"Be quiet, Jack!"  
"For the last time, I'm not gay!"  
"Jack, stop flirting with me/(insert person)!"  
"I'm gonna be late for orchestra/chorus, so no."  
"Sorry, (Teacher name), I'm way too busy to come in during co."  
"I'm hungry. Why do I have to be in so many clubs?"

Name: Antonio "Race/Racetrack/Racer" Higgins  
Grade: 8th  
Age: 13  
Schedule: Math, English, US History (A)/Science (B) 1st half, band (Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays) or co-curricular (the other two days), lunch, US History/Science 2nd half, Spanish (half-year)/Gym (half-year) on A-days or Creative Arts on B-Days  
Clubs: Band (he plays trumpet)  
Favorite class: English  
Sexuality: gay  
Relationship status: He and Spot are dating  
Quotes:  
"Hey, I bet (insert amount of money) that (insert thing)."  
*loudly playing trumpet*  
"What do you mean it's not pronounced 'erster'?"  
*flirting with Spot*  
*speaking Italian*  
"Why do we gotta be 21 to have alcohol?"  
"This is boring."  
*sneaks cigar into his backpack*

Name: Sean "Spot/King of Brooklyn" Conlon  
Grade: 7th  
Age: 12  
Schedule: Creative Arts on A-Days or Gym on B-Days, English, Math 1st half, band (Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays) or lunch (the other two days), lunch (Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays) or co-curricular (other two days), Geography (A)/Science (B)  
Clubs: Band (he plays snare drum)  
Favorite class: Gym  
Sexuality: Pan  
Relationship status: He and Race are dating  
Quotes:  
*cursing at Race*  
*playing the snare drum to drown out Race's voice*  
"I'm the King of Brooklyn. I do what I wanna."  
"Did I ask for your opinion?"  
"Fuck you, Higgins. (Race: YeS!|Spot: No, what the hell is your problem?)"  
*pulls Race down by his collar and kisses him roughly*  
"I may be small, but I can (and will) kick your ass."

Name: Specs Wu  
Grade: Seventh  
Age: 12  
Schedule: Gym on A-Days or Creative Arts on B-Days, Geography (A) or Science (B), Math 1st half, lunch, co-curricular, Math 2nd half, English  
Clubs: None  
Favorite class: Math  
Sexuality: Gay  
Relationship status: He and Romeo are dating  
Quotes:  
"Have you seen my shoe?"  
"Romeo..."  
*pulls Romeo by the ear to stop him from flirting with girls*  
"Shoot, where did my glasses go?"

Name: Romeo  
Grade: Eighth  
Age: 13  
Schedule: Math, English, US History (A) /Science (B) 1st half, co-curricular, lunch, US History/Science 2nd half, Gym on A-Days or Creative Arts on B-Days, Drama Club after school  
Clubs: Drama Club  
Favorite class: Music  
Sexuality: Pan  
Relationship status: He and Specs are dating, although he flirts with pretty much everyone he meets  
Quotes:  
"Hey there, beautiful/handsome."  
*strikes dramatic pose*  
"Whaaaat?"  
"Sorry, Specs..."  
*being a dork*

Name: Benjamin "Buttons" Davenport  
Grade: Seventh  
Age: 12  
Schedule: Creative Arts on A-Days or Gym on B-Days, English, Math 1st half, lunch, co-curricular, Math second half, Geography (A)/Science (B)  
Clubs: none  
Favorite class: Home-Ec  
Sexuality: Gay  
Relationship status: He and Elmer are dating  
Quotes:  
*pricks self with sewing needle* "Ow."  
"Say that again, but in Polish this time, Elm."  
*cuddling with Elmer*  
"Don't touch my button collection."  
*sewing buttons onto his clothes (and Elmer's)*  
"It's Buttons, not Ben or Benjamin or Benny or whatever other shit, okay?"  
"Hey, Elm, how do you say (insert word/phrase) in Polish?"

Name: Elmer Kasprzak  
Grade: Seventh  
Age: 12  
Schedule: Creative Arts on A-Days or Gym on B-Days, English, Math 1st half, lunch, co-curricular, Math 2nd half, Geography (A)/ Science (B)  
Clubs: None  
Favorite class: Math  
Sexuality: Bi  
Relationship status: He and Buttons are dating  
Quotes:  
*speaking Polish*  
*seducing Buttons in Polish*  
"Remember, Buttons, I'm doing this 'cause I love you."  
"Can I help you with anything, Buttons?"  
*repeating what Buttons just said, but in Polish*  
*kissing Buttons' neck*  
"I get it. You don't understand Polish. That's why I said that in Polish."

Name: Katherine Plumber/Pulitzer  
Grade: Eighth  
Age: 13  
Schedule: English, Math, US History (A)/ Science (B) 1st half, student council, lunch, US History/Science 2nd half, Creative Arts on A-Days or Gym on B-Days  
Clubs: Student Council (she's the president)  
Favorite class: English  
Sexuality: Bi  
Relationship status: She and Sarah are dating, although they don't act like it  
Quotes:  
*writing*  
*typing away at keyboard*  
"Jack, shut up. I don't like you that way. Besides, I'm pretty sure you're not single."  
"I ship you with David so hard, Jack."  
"Me? Dating Sarah? Pft, no way!"

Name: Sarah Jacobs  
Grade: Eighth  
Age: 13  
Schedule: English, Math, US History (A)/ Science (B) 1st half, co-curricular, lunch, US History/Science 2nd half, Gym on A-Days or Creative Arts on B-Days  
Clubs: none  
Favorite class: Art  
Sexuality: Bi  
Relationship status: She and Katherine are dating, although they don't act like it  
Quotes:  
*chuckles nervously*  
"Leave David alone. He has a headache."  
*being an overprotective sister*

Name: Michael "Mush" Meyers  
Grade: Eighth  
Age: 13  
Schedule: Science (A)/ US History (B), English, Math 1st half, co-curricular, lunch, Math 2nd half, Creative Arts on A-Days or Gym on B-Days  
Clubs: none  
Favorite class: Home Ec  
Sexuality: Gay  
Relationship status: He and Blink are dating  
Quotes:  
*hugging Blink really hard*  
"Blinky!"  
*being a cinnamon roll*  
*taking off Blink's eyepatch*  
"Blinky, why do you always wear that eyepatch? Your eye looks cool."  
"Blinky, please get off the table?"  
*being an innocent polite bean*

Name: Louis "Kid Blink/Blink" Baletti  
Grade: Eighth  
Age: 13  
Schedule: Science (A)/ US History (B), English, Math 1st half, co-curricular, lunch, Math 2nd half, Creative Arts on A-Days or Gym on B-Days, Drama Club after school  
Clubs: Drama Club  
Favorite class: Tech Ed  
Sexuality: Gay  
Relationship status: He and Mush are dating  
Quotes:  
*climbs onto table*  
"I will not leave you, Mushy."  
"What the- nO, DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY MUSH!"  
*clutching onto Mush protectively*  
"Oh, Mushy, I love you so much."  
*kissing Mush everywhere*  
*ranting about how much he loves Mush*  
"Ya see this eyepatch? Don't touch it."  
*gets off table after Mush asks him to*

Name: Albert DaSilva  
Grade: Eighth  
Age: 13  
Schedule: Math, English, US History (A)/ Science (B) 1st half, co-curricular, lunch, US History/Science 2nd half, Gym on A-days or Creative Arts on B-Days  
Clubs: none  
Favorite class: Gym  
Sexuality: Gay  
Relationship status: He and Finch are dating  
Quotes:  
*laughing at what Race just said*  
"Finch is the best boyfriend because he's good with a slingshot! (Finch: Stop telling people we're dating.)"  
"Why are you nicknamed 'Finch'?"  
*trying to get Finch to wear a finch costume*  
"I'll be a cardinal if you'll be a finch. (Finch: I'm not wearing that goddamn costume.|Albert: C'mon, Finchy! Please?|Finch: No, Albert.)"

Name: Patrick "Finch" Cortes  
Grade: Eighth (would be in ninth in normal circumstances)  
Age: 14  
Schedule: Math, English, US History (A)/ Science (B) 1st half, co-curricular, lunch, US History/Science 2nd half, Gym (half year)/ Creative Arts (half year) on A-days or Spanish on B-days  
Clubs: none  
Favorite class: Spanish  
Sexuality: Gay (closeted gay when not around Albert)  
Relationship status: He and Albert are dating, though he hates telling people this  
Quotes:  
"I'm not putting on the finch costume. Sorry, Albert."  
"I wish I was in ninth grade like I'm supposed to be."  
"Stop telling people we're dating."  
*covers Albert's mouth to stop him from talking*  
*softly pecks Albert's cheek* (Albert: Why do you do it so softly?|Finch: Because that's just how I do it.)

Name: Skittery  
Grade: Eighth  
Age: 13  
Schedule: Science (A)/ US History (B), English, Math 1st half, co-curricular, lunch, Math 2nd half, Creative Arts on A-Days or Gym on B-Days  
Clubs: none  
Favorite class: US History   
Sexuality: Bi  
Relationship status: single  
Quotes:   
"Why do I have to do this?"  
"Can I go home now?"  
*being a depressed bean*  
*trying to commit suicide*

Name: Jorgelino Josephino "Jo-Jo" de la Guerra  
Grade: Eighth  
Age: 13  
Schedule: US History (A)/ Science (B), English, Math first half, co-curricular, lunch, Math second half, Spanish on A-Days or Gym (half year)/ Creative Arts (half year) on B-days, Drama Club after school   
Clubs: Drama Club   
Favorite class: Spanish   
Sexuality: Pan  
Relationship status: He and Henry are dating  
Quotes:  
*speaking Spanish*  
"No, Henry, I don't want a sandwich."  
*trying to calm Henry down after he gets mad during Spanish class*  
"Didja find any money?"  
"Darn it, I only got a quarter..."

Name: Henry  
Grade: Eighth  
Age: 13  
Schedule: US History (A) /Science (B), English, Math first half, chorus (Tuesdays and Thursdays) or co-curricular (the other three days), choir (Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays) or lunch (the other two days), Math second half, Gym (half year)/ Spanish (half year) on A-days or Creative Arts on B-days, Drama Club after school  
Clubs: Drama Club, Chorus, and Choir (he's a tenor in both)  
Favorite class: Math  
Sexuality: Gay  
Relationship status: he and Jo-Jo are dating   
Quotes:   
*getting angry over failing Spanish class*  
"You know, I have quite the vocal range."  
*laughing at Romeo's dorkiness*  
"It'll be okay, Romeo."  
"But Jo-Jo..."

Name: Elizabeth "Orchid/Ellie/Queen of Brooklyn" Anderson  
Grade: Seventh  
Age: 12  
Schedule: Creative Arts on A-Days or Gym on B-Days, Math, Science (A) Geography (B) 1st half, lunch, co-curricular, Science/Geography 2nd half, English  
Clubs: none  
Favorite class: Geography  
Sexuality: Straight  
Relationship status: Spot kinda likes her (even though he has a boyfriend), so all the Brooklyn kids assume they're dating (they don't know about Race)  
Quotes:  
*giggles*  
"Hi, Spotty!"  
"No, you idiot, I don't like you!"  
*yelling at someone for something little*  
*being a tsundere*  
"Am I a Brooklyn kid now? I thought I was a Manhattan kid..."  
*being a history buff*

Name: Matthew "Nines/Matt" Johnson  
Grade: Seventh  
Age: 12  
Schedule: Creative Arts on A-Days or Gym on B-Days, English, Math 1st half, lunch, co-curricular, Geography (A)/ Science (B)  
Clubs: none  
Favorite class: Geography  
Sexuality: Bi  
Relationship status: he and Nessa are dating  
Quotes:   
*chatting with Spot*  
"Aww, c'mon, Nessa! It'll be fun!"  
"Oh, um... Nines comes from my shoe size... I know, weird."  
"Yes, I'm from Brooklyn."  
*being protective of Nessa*

Name: Vanessa "Nessa" Gwen  
Grade: Seventh   
Age: 12  
Schedule: Creative Arts on A-Days or Gym on B-Days, English, Math 1st half, lunch, co-curricular, Science (A)/ Geography (B)  
Clubs: none  
Favorite class: Music  
Sexuality: straight  
Relationship status: she and Nines are dating  
Quotes:  
"Um, excuse me, Nines is mine."  
"No."  
"Hmph."  
"Vanessa to you, Manhattan dork."  
"I don't hate Manhattan... I just like Brooklyn way more..."  
"So what if I'm a girl? I can still kick your ass if you provoke me!"  
*crossing her arms*  
*being a drama queen*

Anyway, that's all. And in case you were wondering, Orchid is my newsiesona, and minus the Spot part, she's me when I was in seventh grade. She pretty much only exists in her chapters, so she doesn't play much of a role here. Also, Nines and Nessa are Brooksies.

Next will be the cast, then headcannons, then finally, the first real chapter.  
Bye, friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can return here at any time to look over a character's information.


	3. Cast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A whole thing of the cast of the characters, yay

|A/N| Heya, friends! Here's the cast for all the characters who could potentially be in the story. Just imagine it as the cast members, but younger (at least, student-wise).

Mains  
Jack Kelly: Jeremy Jordan  
Crutchie Morris: Andrew Keenan-Bolger  
Davey Jacobs: Ben Fankhauser  
Racetrack Higgins: Ben Tyler Cook  
Spot Conlon: Tommy Bracco

Deuteragonists  
Katherine Pulitzer: Kara Lindsay  
Sarah Jacobs: Ele Keats  
Albert DaSilva: Sky Flaherty  
Finch Cortes: Iain Young  
Romeo: Nico DeJesus  
Specs Wu: Ryan Steele  
Mush Meyers: Nick Masson  
Kid Blink: Trey Parker

Others  
Elmer Kasprzak: Anthony Zas  
Buttons Davenport: Chaz Wolcott  
Les Jacobs: Ethan Steiner  
Henry: Michael Rios  
Jo-Jo de la Guerra: Joshua Burrage  
Skittery: Michael A. Goorjian

Teachers  
Mr. Joseph Pulitzer: Steve Blachard  
Ms. Hannah: Meredith Inglesby  
Mr. Wiesel: John E. Brady  
Ms. Medda Larkin: Aisha de Haas  
Mr. Darcy Reid: Joshua Burrage  
Mr. William Hearst, Jr.: Nick Masson Mr. Seitz: Mark Aldrich Mr. Bunsen: Bill Bateman 

Oof, most of them are the Newsies Live cast. I'm just more used to seeing them and thinking of them being portrayed by those actors. Anyway, bye, friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newsies Live has an amazing cast, in case you didn't get my point


	4. Headcannons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what the title says

A/N| Heya, friends! So, yeah, when people write fanfictions, they always portray the story's characters differently. So, of course, I have my headcannons for different Newsies characters in the story and AU. Many different things, such as some of the stuff in the character bio thingies, will also be here.

Anyway, let's get started!

Francis "Jack Kelly" Sullivan

. He's in Student Council, with the role of vice president. He and Katherine pretty much only see each other here (other than sometimes in Gym class), but they don't talk that much.  
. Jack is bisexual, leaning more towards guys.  
. No matter which relationship he's in, Jack ends up dominating because that's just how he is.  
. Jack will hush for no one (except for Davey and maybe Crutchie).  
. People in the school either love or hate him. There is no in-between here.  
. The only class Jack genuinely likes is Art. Go figure.  
. Jack once led a strike against Math homework in sixth grade, earning him a week's worth of out of school suspension.  
. As Orchid mentioned in her chapter, Jack copies off of Davey every chance he gets. He is the worst during Math class.  
. Jack's grades are usually B's and C's. He has an A+ in Art class, though. Hmm, I wonder why...  
. Jack's highest grades are in Art and Gym class. Core class wise, he does the best in English.  
. Jack tends to flirt with people without even knowing he's doing it.  
. Jack likes singing, but he normally only does it in private.  
. Jack hates Math class, and he will not let people forget it.  
. He sometimes calls Davey "mother" or "mom" due to how overprotective Davey can be.  
. He is 100% that weird dad friend.  
. For the first marking period, Jack had to help Crutchie get his stuff to his classes.  
. When Jack gets older, he wants to move to Santa Fe. He says he likes it because it's "clean and green and pretty".  
. Jack is always doodling during class, and he often gets yelled at because of it.  
. When Jack is asked why he isn't in Drama Club like Kid Blink and Romeo, he replies with, "I don't sing" or "I don't dance".

Charles "Crutchie" Morris 

. Crutchie has polio in his right leg, but it's gotten better over the years. He still limps once in a while, so he keeps his crutch.  
. Crutchie is 100% a smol gay bean.  
. As you read before, Crutchie has a crush on Jack and gets jealous when Jack mentions other crushes/relationships.  
. He's the only person who calls Jack "Jackie".  
. Even with a crutch under his arm, Crutchie has been managing to navigate the school pretty well.  
. He hates being alone.  
. He's an emotional boi, for he has just started going through puberty.  
. He hates being treated like a kid.  
. His favorite snack is cookies. Cookies is part of the reason he likes Science class so much.  
. Crutchie likes to be called "Crutchie" the most, but he can tolerate being called by his real name, "Charles".  
. His eyes are brown, not green. Get it right. 

David "Davey" Jacobs

. Davey is younger than Sarah by three months.  
. He is the smartest kid in pretty much all of his classes. During group activities, everyone always wants to work with him, but Jack always gets to him first.  
. Davey is straight. For now.  
. Davey rarely curses. He only curses when he's angry, and that's only sometimes.  
. He can be considered a perfectionist.  
. Davey plays the viola in the orchestra, and is a tenor in chorus and choir. He's also in All-County chorus.  
. Davey gets flustered really easily.  
. Davey is the mom friend. Jack calls him "mother" or "mom" while complaining.  
. No matter if he's talking, writing, or texting, Davey always has perfect grammar.  
. When Davey is working, it's best you not bother him. He will get angry at you if you do.  
. No matter how hard he tries, he cannot sing badly. His voice refuses to let him.

Antonio "Racetrack"  
Higgins

. He's extremely dorky. He's also extremely gay-  
. He plays the trumpet in the blue band. He's also in All-County.  
. When he's not in school, you may spot him on his porch, smoking a cigar. Classic Race.  
. He steals these cigars from random places, since thirteen year olds are not allowed to purchase cigars. Again, classic Race.  
. Place Spot in the same room as him, and Race will not leave him alone, much to Spot's dismay.  
. Race is Italian, and is fluent in the Italian language. However, you probably won't find this weirdo speaking Italian unless he's flirting or showing off.  
. He is both Spot's favorite and least favorite person in the world.  
. Race loves Spot to death. Spot can't decide if this is a good or bad thing.  
. His fellow eighth graders often question him about dating a seventh grader. Race just shrugs this off.  
. Race loves teasing his friends, especially Jack.  
. Race and Albert are best friends. Always have been, always will be.  
. You could also throw Finch into the mix, but it's mainly just Race and Albert.  
. Race is always laughing about something.  
. Race gets in trouble a lot, but it's normally just him expressing his want for fun.  
. Fun fact, Race and Albert were each other's first kiss. In seventh grade, someone dared Race to kiss the person in the room whom he liked the most (platonically or otherwise), and Albert happened to be that person.  
. Even though neither of the boys are single anymore, the two have kissed on several occasions. To quote Finch: "Albert, I have no problem with you kissing Race since both you and I are good friends with him. But please, don't do it too often."  
(I could make a whole part about the Ralbert things, but I don't think it's necessary here. Anyway, next is Spot.)

Sean "Spot" Conlon

. He plays the snare drum in the blue band. He's also in All-County.  
. To quote Spot: "My real name is Sean, but call me that, and I will soak you."  
. So yeah, stick with "Spot".  
. He's small but mighty.  
.He lets out his tsundere side without even intending on it. Especially while with Race.  
. He has a horrible temper. I advise you leave Spot alone when he's in a bad mood.  
. While he despises Race's idiocy, Spot lets Race get away with things he normally wouldn't let people get away with.  
. Examples of this are: Kissing him without asking, giving him pet names (more specifically, "Spotty"), and arguing with him.  
. On a good day, Spot is a nice guy.  
. Ever since they started dating, Spot will pull Race down by his collar in order to get him into a kissing position.  
. Spot did this more aggressively when they started dating. Now he only does it aggressively when he's in a bad mood.  
. In cases where Race doesn't have a shirt on, Spot sits him down and kisses him that way.  
. He's pan and therefore would date anyone.  
. Not saying Spot's mind works like that, but still.  
. In most cases, Spot won't date someone if they aren't loyal to Brooklyn. Race is an exception.  
. Spot hates it when people call him small, short, etc.  
. He sometimes decides to soak people out of boredom.  
. When Spot is mad at you, you better run your ass as far away from him as you can.

Specs Wu

. Specs is a gay boy, and he likes to dance.  
. He looks like a totally different person when he isn't wearing his glasses.  
. While he isn't the most popular seventh grader in the building (that's Spot), Specs is the smartest.  
. His wisdom is what balances out Romeo's dorkiness.  
. Specs is constantly losing his shoe. No matter where he's at, he ends up losing a shoe.  
. And when Specs loses his shoe, Romeo freaks out.  
. And when the shoe has been located, Romeo is elated.  
. Specs is constantly being attacked by a Romeo who just wants affection, so he's used to it.  
. Specs likes twirling around when he's bored. He's light on his feet.  
. He also likes cooking. Romeo matches; he likes baking.  
. Poor Specs gets embarrassed so easily. Romeo just laughs.  
. Specs will not go out in the rain because he doesn't wanna get wet.  
. That is, unless Romeo is carrying him and holding an umbrella.  
. Specs actually likes it when Romeo carries him. That way, he might not lose his shoe.

Romeo

. He's pan af.  
. He flirts with literally everyone.  
. He legit acts like a lovesick idiot. I wonder how Specs can even tolerate dating this dumb flirt.  
. One of Romeo's many hobbies is learning all the romance languages so he can "become the master of romance". So far, he's mastered Spanish and French.  
. Romeo is in Drama Club, and is playing the lead of Don Lochwood in their production of Singin' In the Rain.  
. He also loves singing. But he's not in choral groups because another extracurricular would mess with his "already-busy schedule".  
. I guess this is his schoolwork, learning the remaining romance languages, and Drama Club.  
. Romeo is famous for his extraordinary socks. He likes to show them off.  
. His favorite pair is a certain pair of blue-and-red striped ones.  
. He had his first kiss in first grade. Wow, even lil Romeo was a lovesick idiot.  
. Speaking of lil Romeo, he's been acting since he was a kid.  
. Romeo pouts a lot.  
. He likes to crack sexual jokes.  
. He's the kid most likely to lose his virginity first.  
. He loves romantic poetry.  
. Something tells me when Romeo drinks for the first time, what remains of his common sense will go down the drain.  
. Romeo is that one extreme theater nerd. Like, seriously.

Benjamin "Buttons"   
Davenport

. He legit forces everyone (but Elmer) to call him "Buttons".  
. He lets Elmer call him whatever he wants, since Elmer's his bf.  
. From listening to Elmer speak, Buttons has learned how to say "hello", "goodbye", "yes", "no", "I love you", "I know", "I don't know", "I'm sorry", and "Buttons" in Polish.  
. He says that while Polish is an unusual language, he likes hearing it come out of Elmer's mouth.  
. Buttons loves to sew. Even when he stabs himself with sewing needles (which causes Elm to freak out).  
. Cooking, however, is where Buttons falls short during Home Ec class.  
. Buttons sometimes pretends to be mad at Elmer just so he can call him a "sticky glue fucker".  
. Elmer loves that nickname.  
. Elmer still loves it even when Buttons is actually mad at him and is using "sticky glue fucker" as an insult rather than a taunt.  
. Buttons has a huge button collection that he won't let anyone touch.  
. Not even Elmer.  
. Buttons probably will flip you off if you say anything along the lines of "sewing is for girls".

Elmer Kasprzak

. Elmer is fluent in English and Polish.  
. He's amazing at math.  
. He often comes to Buttons whenever his clothes need to be mended.  
. If you didn't know already, Elmer has a lot siblings.  
. Sometimes, Elmer gets bored and calls Buttons "Przyciski", Polish for "Buttons".  
. Buttons sometimes forgets what that means and asks Elmer, "What the heck are you saying?".  
. He hates being called anything that relates to glue (except by Buttons; remember "sticky glue fucker").  
. When he's mad, he sometimes accidentally starts flipping out on people in Polish.  
. Elmer never intentionally yells at Buttons. It's normally Buttons who does the yelling, anyway.  
. Elmer wants to (legit) be a calculator when he grows up. A HUMAN calculator.  
. I wonder where glue boy wants to work at as a calculator...  
. He definitely needs a degree in Math if he wants to be a calculator.  
. Not like being a calculator is a real job (don't tell Elm that, though).  
. Before the boys started dating last year, a kid found a love letter from Buttons to Elmer in English class (Elmer didn't know it was from Buttons at the time).  
. Elmer legit stared at the letter for three days to find out the sender. Elmer then requested to talk to Buttons about "this nonsense". This is how Elmer and Buttons got close and started dating.

Katherine Pulitzer

. Katherine often does class assignments under the last name "Plumber" to hide the fact she's the principal's daughter.  
. Katherine is the president of the Student Council.  
. Although she's naturally nice and courteous, she decides to be an ass to Jack because of Jack's arrogance.  
. She's kind of toned it down a bit.  
. Katherine and Sarah have been dating for a while, but it isn't very clear that's the case.  
. People pretty much assume they're close friends. People don't know they're dating unless Katherine or Sarah tells them.  
. The two really don't act like they're dating. Unlike everyone else, the two aren't really lovey-dovey.  
. I guess this is because if they acted like that, Katherine's dad would find out Katherine is in fact bisexual, and everything would go to hell.  
. Katherine loves writing and typing. No wonder she's so good at essays.  
. Although Jack and Katherine were each other's first kiss, the two really don't acknowledge that's the case.  
. Don't you dare call her "Kathy". She hates it. But she will tolerate "Kath".  
. Katherine often helps Sarah step out of her comfort zone.  
. Katherine and Sarah aren't really girlfriends, as a matter of fact. They're more like platonic soulmates.  
. The two pretty much only kiss when one of them is sad. And that's not very often.  
. Katherine is not afraid to roast you. Jack better watch his back.  
. She hates the fact that her father's the principal.  
. Katherine and Sarah didn't become official until the very beginning of the school year though.  
. Good god, can Katherine play volleyball.

Sarah Jacobs

. Both her and Kath are flaming bisexuals.  
. She has the trait of realizing "holy crap, I'm gay for my best friend, aaaaaah!".  
. Sarah loves any form of art.  
. You will not hear her call Davey anything but "David".  
. She's hella protective of her family.  
. Minus a few traits, she's pretty much the female version of Davey.  
. Which is funny, because she's three months older than him.  
. She and Jack have Art class together.  
. Sarah hates no one.  
. Except for Mr. Snyder, the ISS teacher (because he's mean).  
. Good thing Sarah never gets in trouble.  
. No one hates Sarah, which is good. I mean, who can hate this girl?  
. Sarah and Jack are painting buddies.  
. She gets nervous very easily. 

Michael "Mush" Meyers

. He is a pure bean.  
. He's kinda clingy and loves his friends a lot.  
. He loves Blink to death. Don't you dare hurt his boyfriend.  
. He and Blink have matching nicknames. These are "Mushy" and "Blinky", respectively.  
. Davey is Mush's mom. Don't question this.  
. To be fair, Davey is pretty much everyone's mom.  
. Mush is an emotional bby who hates drama.  
. When things get rough for this boi, he needs a lot of love and support.  
. If you ruin Mush's child-like innocence, Blink will be after you forever.  
. If you mess with Mush, you mess with Blink too.  
. Mush watches all of Blink's play practices. He loves to see Blink act.  
. He's 100% the uke. No confusion there.  
. Since Mush is pure-minded, keep him away from those who are dirty-minded. Don't expose the child to that.

Louis "Kid Blink" Baletti

. Blink is very protective of Mush, so don't send yourself to hell by saying the wrong thing.  
. Blink is in Drama Club, and is playing the role of Dexter in their production of Singin' In the Rain.  
. Blink can be a loud dork, so be aware of that.  
. While Blink's eyepatch is normally black or brown, he changes it for special occasions.  
. Blink is half-blind, since his left eye is all screwed up. When you lift up the eyepatch, you will see a pale silver eye contact covering the whole eye.  
. Mush thinks this looks cool, so he questions Blink constantly why he doesn't take off the eyepatch more often.  
. Despite him being half-blind, Blink can see pretty well.  
. Sometimes, Blink decides to dance on the table for no reason, so Mush has to ask him to get off of it so he doesn't get hurt.

Albert DaSilva

. He loves to be loved. He's very extremely gay.  
. Albert and Race have been friends since they were three.  
. While Albert enjoys kissing Finch, he likes to kiss Race every once in a while, too.  
. Albert's charm point is the fact he's a ginger and has freckles.  
. Albert knows more about Race than anyone else in the school.  
. Albert likes to call Race "Racer".  
. Albert discovered that he was, deep down, truly gay for Race when they kissed in seventh grade. Race doesn't know, though.  
. While they weren't 100% kisses, lil Albert did kiss lil Race's face several times.  
. And Race actually kinda liked it when Albert did that.  
. Lil Albert's first steps to becoming gay was playing around with Race's arms, face, etc when bored.  
. Sometimes, Albert would hold onto Race for protection, other times for affection.  
. Albert steals Race's cigar sometimes. Most of the time it's because he wants to taunt Race and be an ass.

Patrick "Finch" Cortes

. Finch is a closeted gay.  
. Finch hates it when Albert tells people they're dating.  
. If Finch wasn't born after the cutoff, he'd be in ninth grade now.  
. This is one reason he's more closeted with his sexuality. Damn you, Albert.  
. Finch legit hates his real name. He writes "Finch Cortes" on everything.  
. Finch is protective of younger kids.  
. Because he doesn't quite feel comfortable being in a relationship with Albert, he made it an open relationship (where they're allowed to see/date others).  
. Don't call Finch "Patrick". He will yell at you for a million hours.  
. He will not wear the finch costume Albert bought him no matter how much Al begs him.  
. Every once in a while, someone says "tweet tweet" just to piss Finch off.  
. Finch's favorite color is green.

Okay, that's all! Bye, friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now it's finally time to do the first chapter! Sorry it took forever.


	5. Javid- First Day of Eighth Grade!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of the school year finally arrived, and Jack is excited.

[JACK'S POV]  
I run out of my house, both ready and not ready to be an eighth grader at the same time. The school's about a block away, so I go on foot. 

I look and see Crutchie Morris is now following me. Today is his first day of middle school. It's kinda hard to believe he's in sixth grade. He's so small! He's, like, half a foot shorter than me. 

We both know that we can't walk even half a mile without saying something. So I decide to start a conversation. 

"Mornin', Crutchie!" I pipe up.  
The small blond smiles at me.

"Hi, Jack!" he replies.  
"What grade are you goin' into again?" 

He scratches his head with his free hand.  
Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you. Crutchie's real name is Charles. He's called "Crutchie" because he has a crutch that helps him stand, since he has polio that affects his right leg. Anyway, he's an adorable kid, so he deserves an adorable nickname. 

"Eighth grade," I remind him.

"Eighth grade already?" he asks, shocked.  
"It feels like you were in sixth grade a day ago!"

I laugh.  
"And it feels like you were in kindergarten a minute ago!" I say back.

Crutchie chuckles and elbows me. Of course, it's softly, since we've been best friends forever and he'd never mean to hurt me.

"C'mon, Jackie, now you'se makin' it seem like I'se a baby. And I ain't a baby."

In reality, he kinda is. He always wants people to give him attention since he's so small. Plus whenever anyone says anything he doesn't like, he comes running to me yelling, "Jackie, so-and-so said something mean!"  
But in reality, he isn't a baby at the same time. He can stand up for himself when he wants to, and he has that fire in his eyes that tells you he can do anything he sets his mind to. 

"Right," I say.  
"You definitely are not a baby. You'se practically a man!"

I may have lied there. Crutchie's only eleven. Compared to him, I'm closer to being a man than he is. I'm fourteen. 

Crutchie puts his hands on his hips in a confident manner.  
"Yeah. Yeah, I am a man!" he exclaims.  
"Age don't matter when you'se a man!"

It's funny listening to such a small kid saying he's a man. In reality, he's far from it. 

Eventually, we reach the school. Since it's the first day of the school year, it's a half-day. And on half-days, there's no breakfast. 

Crutchie groans. I assume he forgot there wouldn't be breakfast  
"Jackie, I'm hungry," he says.

Yep, I think.  
And sure, him calling me "Jackie" seems to be immature, but it's completely normal for him. He's always called me that. 

"Well, you don't have to be in here for that long. You get lunch in a few hours," I reply.  
"It's a half-day, and you know what that means."

I guess Crutchie wanted to change the subject, because he says out of the blue, "Why do we gotta get up so gosh-darn early?"

"Because," I say, "then you can get more time to work. Plus, when you'se older, you'll have to get up early for work. So I guess that's why we hafta get up so early."

I really ain't positive about what I just said. I just said that to answer Crutchie's question. 'Cause you can't leave a sixth grader with an unanswered question, am I right?

Crutchie smiles a little after my reply. 

"Anyway, we gotta go in before Mr. Pulitzer comes out and sees us," I tell him. 

Crutchie now has that look that says, "I don't know what the hell you're talkin' about."  
"Who's Mr. Pulitzer?" he asks.

I sigh. Mr. Joseph Pulitzer is the principal, and he seems to hate all the boys in the school. I don't know what his problem with us is. 

"The principal," I reply. "He hates everybody. Especially me."

Crutchie still has that look as he says, "Well, he ain't got no reason to hate you, Jack. You'se pretty great!"

Crutchie stops talking as I drag him into the school.

I look at him. "You know, Crutch, you talk a lot."

Crutchie laughs. "Yeah, I know," he replies.

We sit down at a table in the cafeteria as my other best friend, Davey Jacobs, strolls in. He spots us and runs over to sit with us.

"Mr. Jacobs, please slow down," a teacher says from behind him.

"Sorry!" Davey replies, shrugging. He then faces me and gives me a soft smile.

"Hi, Davey," me and Crutchie say in unison, and Davey waves in response. 

"How are you?" I ask him.

Davey shrugs again.  
"Les was being annoying again," he says.

Lester, or Les for short, is Davey's little brother. He's in second grade. And Davey complains about him all of the time. Personally, I think it'd be cool to have a little brother. At the same time, Crutchie and I are so close, we're pretty much brothers. 

I sigh. "What'd Les do this time?"

Davey puts his head onto the table. 

"He kept me up all night," he replies, muffled by the table.  
"Like, seriously! All night! I got, like, two hours of sleep!"

Davey continues talking, mentioning how Les was also tired and didn't get much sleep. Les still has about another two hours until it's time for him to go to school. 

"Lucky," Crutchie says, sounding a little huffy. "Now that I'se a sixth grader, I gots to get up at six!"

I chuckle quietly at Crutchie's envy. He'll get used to it after a while, I'm sure.

More and more sixth, seventh, and eighth graders file in. My two best friends keep talking until the bell rings. Mr. Pulitzer comes up to the microphone, like he does every year, to direct us to our homerooms for the year. He calls up the sixth graders first. He goes down the different class lists until he reaches Crutchie's name.

"Charles Morris," Mr. Pulitzer says, then continues reading down the list. 

Crutchie gets up, with Davey's assistance.

"Bye, guys," he says, and we say "bye" back.

Crutchie then goes and lines up with other kids in his homeroom.

Davey leans in and whispers in my ear, "He's in Miss Hannah's class, huh?".

I nod, smiling. I had her in sixth grade. Miss Hannah is one of the few teachers in the school who is actually nice. 

Before we know it, Mr. Pulitzer finally starts reading eighth grade names. 

"This is Mr. Wiesel," he says to the eighth graders, motioning to Mr. Wiesel, who is standing next to him.

"He teaches Math," Pulitzer continues. Afterwards, Pulitzer starts reading names for Mr. Wiesel's class. 

I hear names (like Antonio Higgins, who we call Racetrack) being called. Me and Davey both know these names well. 

"Race is in this class!" Davey whispers happily, and I nod in agreement.

After reading a bunch of names, Pulitzer says, "David Jacobs", and Davey goes and lines up. Okay, surely if Davey and Race are in this homeroom, so am I.

A moment later, Pulitzer sighs. "Jack... Kelly," he says slowly, looking directly at me. 

The kids who are left laugh at Pulitzer, and he shushes them. I go line up, not far behind Davey, since, y'know, Jacobs, Kelly. 

After a while, Pulitzer finishes reading names and looks at Mr. Wiesel. Wiesel takes us upstairs to his classroom.

"Sit down," he tells us on our way in. Since he didn't say where, we sit down in random spots. Like you may have predicted, I sit in a seat next to Davey. Wiesel takes roll again to make sure everyone made it. He looks satisfied when everyone is present.

I glance to the other side of the room, where Race, Albert, and Henry are laughing. 

"So, like, y'know, I soaked him real hard!" Race exclaims, laughing, receiving laughs from the other two.

Wiesel looks over to their side of the room. "Mr. Higgins, please be quiet," Wiesel says, irritated. 

Race laughs a little quieter.

Eighth grade is gonna be fun. I can just tell.

A/N| Hey, friends! I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I had fun writing that! Let me know what you think down below. Until next time! Bye, friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, I wrote the first chapter!


	6. Javid- Student Council (and a lot of gushing about hot people)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few days of school, Jack gets to go to Student Council! However, he accidentally zones out and starts thinking about his crushes.

[JACK'S POV]  
It's been a few days since the school year started. And for the most part, it was pretty fun.   
The bell has just rung for co-curricular. Co-curricular is as boring as hell. But luckily, I'm the student council vice president, so I never have to go to co-curricular. 

Student council, on the other hand, is a lot of fun. There's a lot of kids in our school, like me, who like helping out other kids. 

The president is a really hot girl named Katherine Plumber. I've gushed about how hot she is about a million times. Most of the time, she doesn't notice me. But when she does, she gets super annoyed. 

I walk into the student council room and wave to the director, Mr. Darcy.   
Mr. Darcy is another one of those really nice teachers.

He obviously has a last name, same with Miss Hannah, but some people just really wanna be called by their first names.

Katherine is already in there, sitting at a table on a laptop, writing invitations to a little event we're having in a few weeks. 

No matter how many times I ask her what it is, she tells me it's none of my business. 

I should know, since I'm vice president. But Katherine is too busy working to pay attention to me. 

I have a huge crush on Katherine, although there are a couple more people in the school I flirt with a lot.

First, there's Crutchie.

Yes, I know. He's a sixth grader. But how can you deny that he's a total cutie?

Just listen to him! Crutchie's strong New York accent just sets the already-adorable eleven year old over the edge of cuteness!   
And sure, most of the people at my school have some kind of New York accent, since most of them (including me) are from Manhattan or Brooklyn.

But Crutchie's accent is different! It's really hard to describe what makes it unique without repeating the words "cute" and "adorable" a million times. 

You know how I said I have a huge crush on Katherine?   
I take back what I said there. I have a huge gigantic crush on Crutchie. 

You see, I like both genders. That makes me bi.   
But in reality, I'm way more gay than I am straight. There have been many moments where I have literally drooled over a hot dude. 

And when I have a crush on anyone, especially on a dude, I can't control what I do or say. 

Speaking of hot dudes, that brings me to my other crush.

Davey.

Davey is what I wish I could be. Davey's incredibly smart, not to mention he's super handsome, extremely nice, and he has the most beautiful singing voice ever. He sings like an angel! 

Davey's also in a lot of clubs: chorus, choir, and orchestra (he is amazing at all of it). 

The worst thing about having a crush on Davey is:  
Davey is straight. Not bi or gay or otherwise. It's a shame. No matter how many times I flirt with him, he won't make himself gay.

And I've flirted with him about a million times.   
And to put it simply, Davey hates it.

He's always like, "Jack, shut up" or "Jack, stop it" or "Jack, I'm not gay". 

It's hard to believe the hottest guy in the whole school is straight. I absolutely hate it.  
This means I have no chance of ever being with Davey.   
That don't mean I can't flirt with him!

On the bright side, Crutchie's gay, and Katherine's straight. So I have a chance with both of them.

But Katherine won't ever like me, since she pretty much hates my guts and doesn't like talking to me.

That leaves Crutchie.  
I'm most likely to have a relationship with the cutest of the cute. 

The best thing about this is Crutchie and I are already kinda dating.   
But we're not official yet, so I can still flirt with people.

I can still flirt with Davey.  
And Crutchie can't stop me.

Same with Katherine.  
Crutchie can't stop me.

But every once in a while, I slip up and start gushing about the other two in conversations with Crutchie.

Like, we're having a completely normal conversation, then I'm like, "Didja see Davey in that fancy tux yesterday?", and then I blush like crazy. 

And I can tell Crutchie hates it. He's just really good at hiding his jealousy. 

Anyway, I could gush about how hot these people are all day. But I must do my job.

I walk over to Katherine and sit in the chair across from her. 

She doesn't even notice I'm there. She's still typing away at her keyboard.

Today is a Tuesday, so Davey's at chorus right now. I'd get in trouble if I ran to the auditorium just to listen to the handsome eighth grader sing. 

You know those kids in chorus or choir who are so good at singing, they make the rest of their section feel puny? 

That's Davey.   
The whole men's section depends on Davey. And when he's not there, they freak out. 

Davey's beautiful tenor voice just blows me away. I'd consider myself a baritone. But I don't sing often, so people don't know that. 

Davey had a solo in the spring choral concert last year, and let me tell you, it was so beautiful. Like seriously, it made me shed a tear. Trust me, if I could've, I would've ran up to the stage right after his solo and kissed him so hard. 

But then again, since Davey's straight, he wouldn't like that. And also, a teacher would see me being a burden and make me go to the office for publicly embarrassing myself.

Ugh, I don't think I'm ever gonna stop talking about Davey. He's hella hot, okay?

I have completely forgotten what's happening around me and where I am. Where even am I?

"Jack," I hear Katherine say.

Oh, yeah.  
I'm in the student council room, blushing my ass off because I'm thinking about Davey. 

And Katherine is staring at me. I look up.

"What is your problem?" she asks.  
"You're acting so weird."

I cover my face with my hands to hide my blush.

"I-I don't know," I say, now blushing even harder.

I want to scream, "I'se havin' a crisis!", but then Katherine would look at me like I'm insane.

"You're blushing really hard," she points out.

Shit, I think. 

"Thinking about your crush?" she asks. 

I slowly nod. 

"Would you mind telling me who?" she continues.

What do I do?   
I can't let Katherine know I like Davey! 

"I'd rather not say," I manage to reply. 

"Oh, I get it. You're gay, aren't you?"

I blush even harder than I thought was possible. 

"N-no!" I exclaim.  
"No, I'se not gay! I'se bi! 

"Then tell me who you like," Katherine says.

I sigh.  
"I don't wanna tell you," I reply.

Katherine gives me a light smile.  
"Why not? There's no shame in liking guys. Just tell me."

I can't tell her, can I?   
Yes.  
Yes, I can.  
Should I though?  
No, of course not.  
Yes.  
No.  
Yes.  
No.  
Screw it, I'm getting this over with.

"Davey Jacobs," I say quickly.

Katherine chuckles.  
"Davey Jacobs?" she repeats.

I nod.  
"Yeah. Davey Jacobs."

Katherine pushes her laptop away.

"Does Davey know?" she asks.

I nod again.   
"I've told him many times."

"And you know he's straight, right?" she says.

I nod a third time.

"Oh, too bad," Katherine says.  
"I'm sure you and Davey would make a cute couple."

I can't take it anymore.   
I run out of the room and to the bathroom, where I stay until the bell rings.

I come out and go back to my Science class. And guess who's there, looking right at me?

Davey.

Freaking Davey.

He walks over to me.  
"Hey, Jack," he says in a soft voice.

I can't bring myself to answer him. 

"Jack?"

It's rude to ignore people, I know. 

I'm crying a little.  
Like an idiot.  
I, Jack Kelly, am crying like an idiot. 

"What's wrong?" he asks.  
"Please answer me."

He runs and gets a tissue, then hands it to me. I take it from him, dabbing my eyes with it.

"I-I can't tell you," I mumble.

"Yes, you can, Jack," he says.  
"We're best friends. You can tell me anything."

I shake my head.

"I'll tell you at lunch," I say.

Davey frowns.   
"No. If it's bothering you so much, then please, tell me now."

I don't answer him. We walk to lunch in silence.

We sit down together. 

Then I do something stupid. And I can't stop myself.

|A/N| Hey, friends! Ooh, look, a cliffhanger! Don't you just love them? Wanna find out what happens next? You'll have to wait til next time. Bye, friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heehee, I love cliffhangers.


	7. Javid- Lunch Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack kisses Davey, his huge crush, at lunch. How will the straight boy react to this?

[JACK'S POV]  
I kissed him.  
I fucking kissed him.  
And now he's staring at me.

But what the hell?  
He kissed back?

I thought he was straight!

We both blush really hard, quickly ending the kiss and covering our mouths.

"You kissed me!" Davey exclaims.  
"You kissed back?!" I exclaim at the same time.

Davey turns away, still covering his mouth. 

"I-I'se sorry, Davey!" I exclaim, feeling ashamed of myself.   
"I shouldn't have done that! I know damn well you don't like guys! I-!"

Then something unexpected happens. 

Davey's lips...  
are on mine...

I barely get to kiss back before Davey jerks away.

"Oh my god, I just did that!" 

Davey is as red as a tomato now.

[DAVEY'S POV]  
What the heck did I just do?  
I'm straight!  
I just kissed a dude!  
And not just any dude!  
I kissed JACK KELLY!  
THE JACK KELLY!

I'm still freaking out after what Jack did.  
Even worse is what I decided to do shortly after Jack did it.

Why did I do that?!

I'm blushing extremely hard. I can just feel Jack's eyes on me. 

"You okay, Davey?" I hear Jack ask nervously.

I look back at him slowly, not making eye contact.

"I-I no..." I mumble.   
"I just went against my sexuality. I'm still straight. RIGHT?!"

I am so shocked, I'm seconds away from fainting. 

Then Jack gently hugs me.

"It's okay, Davey," he says softly.

I shake my head quickly.  
"N-no, it's not okay!" I exclaim. 

Jack smiles.

"Hey, you'se a good kisser," he teases.  
"You can do it ag-"

"Why would I do it again?" I ask quietly.  
"I'm not gay, so what's the point?"

"Calm down, Davey," he says.

I heed his advice and take a deep breath.

In my head, I'm still freaking out a lot.  
But physically, I feel fine.

"You better now?"

I nod.   
Then I ask quietly, "Now that I've kissed a dude twice, does this mean I'm gay?"

I don't want to be gay.  
I want to be straight.  
But this weird teenage hormone makes me want to be gay.

Jack chuckles, then replies, "Take it however you want."

I stare at him.  
"That was a yes or no question, Jack. Am I gay or am I not?"

Jack shrugs.

"How am I supposed to know?" he asks. 

I honestly am at a loss for words.

Kiss him again!, half of my brain tells me.  
No, David, that's being gay! And you, David Jacobs, are not gay!, the other half argues.

I am having a mental crisis. 

Kiss him!  
No!  
C'mon, kiss him!  
I said no!  
Just do it, David!

I straighten my shoulders.   
"Yes. Whether I like it or not, I have decided that I am officially gay now."

And with that, I listen to the other half of my brain and place my lips on his again. They fit perfectly together.

Jack seems to enjoy it, so I continue moving my lips against his.

Then, I hear a voice yell from across the cafeteria, "GAY!"

I stop kissing Jack and try to find the identity of the voice. I see Race on the other side of the cafeteria, laughing.

I tap Jack's shoulder and point to Race.

Jack stares at him.  
"Shut up, Race!" he exclaims.

[JACK'S POV]  
Yes! I've officially turned Davey gay! My plan worked! Go me!

In all honesty, I'm surprised Davey actually willingly turned gay. Or maybe bi. He may still like girls. 

After we get our food, Davey puts his bag of apples on my tray.

"Here, take these," Davey says.

I shake my head and return his apples. 

"No, Davey, they's your apples," I say. 

But Davey puts his apples back on my tray. 

"No, Jack, you can have them," Davey replies.  
"I don't want them."

I groan, putting the apples back on Davey's tray once again.   
"No."

And the apples are back on mine again.  
"Yes."

"No."  
"Yes."  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"No!"  
"Take them, Jack!"  
"No!"

Davey opens the pack of apples and places one in my mouth.  
"Now that your saliva has touched it, you have to eat it."

I groan, chewing up the apple and swallowing it.  
"You did that on purpose."

I open my own pack of apples and dump it onto my tray.   
Then Davey dumps the rest of his on top of mine.

"No," I say, putting the seven left from his pack back on his tray.

"Jack, please," he says, with that tone of voice.

I pick up one of my apples and put it in my mouth. 

Davey puts his apples back on my tray, resulting in me putting the seven apples in a plastic cup, filled with chocolate milk.

"Jack!" he exclaims. 

I laugh.  
"It's your fault, Davey," I say. 

Davey crosses his arms. 

"C'mon, eat your pb&j sandwich," I say to him.

"No."

I look at him.  
"Davey, you have to eat," I tell him.

"No."  
"Yes, Davey."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes."

Davey opens up his milk carton and drinks some, then dumps his tray.

I get up after him, turkey sub in my hand.  
"Davey, you wasted a pb&j sandwich, half a carton of milk, and a cup of yogurt!"

I dump everything else, then shove a little bit of my turkey sub in my mouth. 

We go sit down again. I break off a bit of my sub and shove it at Davey.

"No."

I huff.  
"Davey, you need to eat something!"

"Fine!" he exclaims, snatching the bit of sub and stuffing it in his mouth. 

"You happy now?" he asks, with the sub bit clearly still in his mouth. 

"Swallow it," I tell him. 

Davey listens to me and swallows it.

"Thank you," I say, eating the rest of my sub.

Davey is not looking at me. Again.

"Davey."

Davey looks at me.

I have no idea what to say, so I smash my lips onto his again. Davey kisses back gently.

Me and Davey continue talking until it's time to go back to third block. We go back upstairs and sit down.

Phew, the day's almost over. It's getting closer to time to go home.

I want to go brag to someone about the whole Davey thing.

Then another thing comes to mind: what will Crutchie think of me kissing Davey?

This could be bad...

|A/N| Heya, friends! Another chapter's done! Bye, friends!


	8. Javid- Confusion... and an Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davey, faced with sexual identity crisis, has to survive half of a Science class with Jack.

[DAVEY'S POV]  
After that incident at lunch, I don't know how to view my relationship with Jack.

Am I really gay now?  
Or am I still straight, just with occasional encounters with guys?

Then again, I'm not sure if I'm truly gay. Maybe I'm just sorta gay for Jack?

And are Jack and I becoming something? Or are we just those weird friends who make out and act like we're dating even if we're not?

I am so confused. 

I think I may have fallen asleep, because I hear a person yell my name.

"Mr. Jacobs, are you gonna wake up?"

I open my eyes. I expect to see our Science teacher, but instead I see Jack, laughing his ass off.

Jack smiles.

"Hey, Davey," he chuckles.  
"I do a pretty good impression of that asshole, don't I?"

I groan.  
"Just because I fell asleep thinking about something, it doesn't mean you gotta pretend to be the teacher and wake me up."

That makes him laugh again.

"Jack!" I exclaim.

As if on cue, our teacher yells, "Mr. Kelly! Will you please sit down?"

Jack laughs yet again, quickly pecking me on my left cheek and sitting back down.

Why would Jack do that in class while the teacher is in the room? He does know he can get in trouble for doing that, right?

Then again, referrals and detention are nothing new for him. He almost got one three days ago. Oh, and don't get me started on how many things he's gotten one for in the past two years. 

I've only gotten one referral since I started middle school, and it was because of something Jack dragged me into. I would rather not say what it was. All I can tell you is it was embarrassing as hell. 

The teacher gives us an assignment to work on with a partner. The minute those words came out of his mouth, Jack rushes over to my desk, whisper-yelling, "I call dibs on working with Davey!"

Everyone else groans, since they know I'm the smartest kid in the class. 

The teacher glares at Jack.  
"Mr. Kelly, I get that Mr. Jacobs is your best friend, but you need to calm down."

"I like workin' with Davey," Jack replies, plopping down in the empty desk next to mine.

I facepalm as he continues lecturing Jack. Jack seems not to be listening. He grabs onto my arm and kisses the top of my hand, forcing it off my face. 

"Hey, you need to stop facepalmin' so much," Jack says softly.   
"I can't see your beautiful face if your hand's coverin' it."

"Jack, stop it," I mumble. 

He replies by kissing my nose. 

"Seriously, you're gonna get us in trouble," I whisper. 

Jack moves the desk he's sitting in closer to mine, brushing his side against mine. 

A very faint blush finds its way onto my cheeks. 

"Seriously, Jack, are you trying to draw attention to me?" I ask him, annoyed. 

He laughs in response.   
"Davey, relax."

He then stares into my hazel orbs, a blush of his own forming on his cheeks. 

"Are you gonna work, or are you gonna stare at me and end up driving me nuts?"

He stops staring at me, frowning.   
"I'se not tryna drive you nuts. I'se just observin' your beauty. Beautiful things need to be looked at, y'know?"

I ignore him and say, "We have to get to work, Jack. Stop getting distracted, or we'll never get anything done."

Jack nods.

We start working like normal, discussing the questions on the worksheet. Then, out of the blue, Jack asks an irrelevant question.

"So, you said you were thinkin' about something earlier. Would you mind tellin' me what it was?"

I groan. I have to tell him, since he would keep bugging me until I told him.

"You," I reply, looking down at my paper and analyzing the next question.

Jack smiles a little.  
"You were thinkin' about me?" he asks me.

I nod.   
"Yes."

"What about me?"

I start writing down an answer as I reply, "I was thinking about how my relationship with you has changed since what happened at lunch today."

Jack looks over at my paper, copying my answer.  
"We's still friends, ain't we? Nothing more or nothing less?"

He sounds kinda sad while saying that last part.

I look at him and give him a soft smile.  
"Of course we're still friends, Jack. Actually, we're not just friends. We're best friends."

"Are we more than that, though?" he teases.

Then it hits me. I'm unsure if we're more than friends. Like, I mean, friends don't make out with their friends during lunch, do they?

No.  
No, they don't. 

So what are Jack and I to each other now?

We aren't officially lovers, are we?

Of course we aren't. I wouldn't want to launch myself into such a relationship. I've never had a romantic partner before. And because this would be my first ever relationship, I'm not sure if it being a gay one is a good idea.

Jack notices I'm lost in thought.   
"You still thinkin'?" he asks me, looking over towards the door.

Our eyes meet again.

"No, I'm done thinking. I just-"

Jack's lips are on mine now, cutting me off. I kiss back quickly, then let go to yell at him.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?" I ask him.

Jack sends me a glance, then answers, "What does it look like I'm doin'? The teacher ain't in here, so nobody's gonna catch me stealin' a kiss."

With that, he places his lips on mine again, and I give in. My eyes keep glancing over to the door, waiting for the teacher to come back into the classroom and bust us. I tap Jack's shoulder and point to our papers. It seems like he got the message, so he stops kissing me.

Jack is now focused on getting the assignment done. He watches as I write down more answers, although not copying them like he was before.

"Jack?" I ask, looking at him. 

He doesn't look back at me, though.

"Hmm?" he mumbles.   
"Oh, I'm just watchin' you write. Your handwriting is so neat."

I shake my head, chuckling. "You gonna write down these answers?"

Jack nods. Now his pencil is moving and writing down what I have onto his paper.

Eventually, the bell rings for fourth block. Jack bends over and kisses me again. "Bye, Davey. Seeya in Gym class."

And with that, Jack walks off to his locker.   
Leaving me in the classroom, blushing my ass off.   
Damn that boy.

Now it has occurred to me. Jack and I are officially dating.

And I didn't even realize it.

"Mr. Jacobs, you need to leave the classroom now," I hear the teacher say.

I look up and see him directly above me. "Sorry," I say, and run off to my locker.

You know what else has occurred to me?

Gym class is going to be hell.

|A/N| Heya, friends! I ship Javid so hard. I originally didn't ship it, but I started shipping it when I was originally writing this goddamn fanfiction on Wattpad. Damn this thing for dragging me into the inescapable hole known as Javid. Anyway, bye, friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Javid!


	9. Javid- Maybe Gym Class Isn't Really Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident in Science class, Davey fears that Gym class will be hell. However, after bonding with Jack a bit, he realizes that being involved with his best friend isn't a bad thing at all.

[DAVEY'S POV]  
I walk down with my gym clothes to the boys locker room. 

As you may have guessed, Jack is already in there almost done putting on his outfit. 

Jack looks up and sees me as I sit down in front of my locker.

"Hi, Davey," he says, smiling.

I nod a hello to him, opening my locker and putting my jersey on over my shirt.

"So, how are you doin', hottie?" he asks, smirking.

I blush a little.

"Shut up, Jack!" I exclaim.  
"And for your information, I am okay."

Jack waits until everyone else is out of the locker room, then walks over to me. 

"What's takin' you so long?" he asks me.

I groan.  
"You're dressed, Jack. Now leave."

Jack decides to be an idiot and sits down next to me.

"Why would I wanna leave?" he asks, sounding a little flirty.  
"You're here all alone, so I wanna keep you company."

Jack then plants a kiss on my forehead. 

"I'm completely fine," I tell him.  
"I don't need you here bugging me."

He scoffs.  
"Buggin' you? I'se not buggin' you, Davey."

I narrow an eye at him.  
"You are too bugging me," I argue.

Jack kisses my chin, then starts going down my neck.

I blush a little more and push him off me.

"Shoo!" I exclaim.

Jack puts his arms around me.  
"No."

Jack continues where he left off. It feels good, for sure. But I know he shouldn't be doing it right here. 

"You're gonna get us in trouble," I warn him, like I did several times during Science class.

The slightly shorter boy seems not to mind. He continues kissing my neck. 

I glare at him.  
"Seriously, Jack, go away!"

Jack stops and makes that face (you know which one I'm referring to). 

"Davey..." he whines.

"Don't 'Davey' me, Jack," I reply harshly. 

I get up and go out the door, not caring that my neck is covered in Jack saliva. Jack follows behind me, the look remaining on his face and his hand firmly on my arm.

"Why are you bein' so mean?" he asks. 

I try to take Jack's hand off my arm, but it won't budge.  
"Jack, you're driving me nuts," I say, trying my best not to sound irritated.

As much as I don't want him to, Jack raises the arm he's holding to his mouth and starts planting little kisses all over it. 

I try my best to ignore it, but I simply can't. I love the feeling of Jack's lips on my skin, so I give up on yelling at him and let him continue. 

Jack finishes up with that and uses my arm to swing himself around to get to my cheek, which he starts happily kissing. 

Jack's weight on my body has made me come to a halt. At this point, I've lost all focus and am just standing there like an idiot while Jack "The Flirt" Kelly continues covering me in kisses. 

People are now staring at us. I let them stare because I don't care anymore. 

I thought that because Jack is addicted to me, Gym class would be hell. But surprisingly, everything is fine. Sure, Jack's embarrassing the both of us, but neither of us care. 

Jack stops kissing me for a second.   
"Hey, Davey?" he asks. 

"Yes?" I reply.

"I thought you were angry at me," Jack says.

I smile at him.  
"Not anymore. I've gotten over it."

Jack chuckles and pulls me in for a kiss. We stand there kissing for a solid thirty seconds. Then we finish. Jack grabs my hand, and we continue walking laps around the gym.

"I love you," he mumbles.

"I love you too," I reply. 

Yep, we are officially dating now. And we're happy. Jack loves me, and I love him. 

The fact that we're in Gym class stops us from spending the whole time together like this. We eventually have to go sit down in our spots and start stretching. 

Jack is now sitting on the other side of our portion of the gym. I'm stretching my left leg, and Jack, also stretching his left leg, looks over and blows me a kiss. 

How the teachers didn't notice Jack doing this is beyond me. I silently giggle and blow him a kiss in return, making him smile and mouth the words,"You're so cute".

We continue stretching, then go outside to play football. 

Because the odds are in our favor, Jack is on my football team with four other people. We play our first practice game, and Jack runs so fast, so he always gets touchdowns before anyone has the chance to stop him. 

The rest of gym class goes by pretty quickly. The teachers blow their whistles, ending everyone's third and final practice game for the class. We rush back into the locker room to go put on our regular clothes again. 

Jack sits down in front of his locker, throwing off his jersey. I walk in behind him and tap his shoulder. 

He looks up at me with a sweet smile.   
"Hi there, Davey," he says.

"Good job today, Jack," I say.   
"I almost forgot you could run that fast. 

Jack stands up (with no shirt on) and kisses my cheek.  
"Thanks, Davey."

I smile and walk over to my locker to put on my regular clothes. I'm without my shorts and jersey when Jack decides to wander over to me. 

"What's up?" I ask, not looking at him. 

I grab my pants from inside my locker and put them on. I make sure to do that, or else Jack would've tried to do something we shall not speak of. 

"Oh, nothin' much," Jack replies.  
"What 'bout you, handsome?"

I chuckle at the word Jack uses to describe me. I don't know why words like that still stun me. We've been dating pretty much since the incident at lunch.   
"Same here."

Jack grabs my hand and runs me out of the locker room.

"Why're you rushing, Jack?" I ask.

He replies, "I ain't rushin', Davey."

And then he pulls me into another kiss for the millionth time today alone.   
God, I love this boy. 

We kiss until the bell rings to go home. We go to our lockers and get our stuff, sharing one more kiss before we walk out the door and part ways.

I could get used to this. I smile to myself and walk home. 

|A/N| Heya, friends! I hope you enjoyed this super fluffy chapter. Bye, friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love this fanfic.


	10. Javid- Trying to Keep a Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jack and Davey officially start dating, Jack figures he should invite Davey over to his house for an evening of fun.

[JACK'S POV]  
I watch Davey, now the love of my life, depart down the road. I stand outside, waiting for Crutchie to come out. 

The small blond walks out the door, smiling when he sees I'm already out here.

"Heya, Crutchie!" I say.

Crutchie waves.  
"Hi, Jack!" he replies.

"Need help down the stairs?" I ask.

He nods. I walk over to the stairs and help him get down them without falling over and hurting himself. 

"Thanks," he says.

"No problem."

Now that Crutchie's here, I guess I need to keep the whole Davey thing a secret so he doesn't become suspicious.

Crutchie knows that I like Davey, but he doesn't know Davey and me are dating now.

"So, what'd you do today?" I ask him.

Crutchie smiles.  
"Today in English class, our teacher let us play on laptops the whole time. How 'bout you?"

Pretty much everything I can remember from today concerns Davey. And that's not good to discuss with Crutchie.

I can't just say, "Oh, Davey and I started datin' today, and I kissed him a whole lot."

That would make the poor kid either jealous or angry. 

So instead, I decide to reply with, "In Science class, Davey and I worked on an assignment together."

But even that would kinda anger the eleven year old. 

He doesn't like when I discuss my crushes at all. 

"I better not find out that you have done anything else with him," Crutchie says, a bit of sass in his tone.

Yep, Crutchie's suspicious of me already.

"Trust me, we worked, and that's all," I say, successfully covering up my little affair. 

Yeah, I totally didn't make out with him during Gym class, I think to myself.

"Okay," Crutchie says.  
"C'mon, let's go home now."

I nod. Me and Crutchie walk to our houses, waving goodbye to each other as we step inside.

I immediately pull out my phone and text Davey.

Me: Hi baby~!  
Davey: Hey, Jack.  
Me: Whatcha doing?  
Davey: Homework.  
Me: Oh yeah, we do have math homework.  
Davey: Did you finish it yet?  
Me: Not yet.  
Me: Maybe when you're done, you can come over and help me.  
Davey: Okay, sure.  
Davey: Love you.  
Me: Love you too. 😙😙😙  
Davey: I'll be over soon.  
Me: Okay. Seeya soon.

I put my phone away and take out my homework, waiting for my boyfriend to come over. 

I start working on the first problem when I hear a knock on the door.

I run to answer it. I open the door and see my favorite man in the world. 

"Hi, baby!" I say happily.

Davey waves.  
"Hey, Jack."

He has his backpack on his back. 

"Come in," I say, pulling him through the door and closing it.

Like Davey promised, he helps me with my math homework.

"Okay, we're done," Davey says.  
"Now what?"

I think for a second.  
"Hmm, let's see..."

I look over at the couch.  
"Wanna go sit over there?"

Davey nods. I pull him out of his chair and take him to the couch.

I kiss Davey's chin.   
"Love you."

Davey smiles softly.  
"Love you too."

I take Davey's chin into my hands and stare into his beautiful hazel eyes.

"Your eyes are so pretty," I tell him.  
"All of you is just so perfect."

Davey blushes a little.

"Thanks," he says.  
"But are you sure that all of me is perfect?" 

I raise an eyebrow.  
"Of course all of you is perfect. Why would I be lyin', baby?"

Davey shrugs.

"Exactly. You're the most perfect handsome man on earth."

"Oh yeah?" he challenges.  
"Then list the different ways I'm perfect."

I chuckle, accepting the challenge.

"Your singing voice is beautiful, you'se extremely smart, handsome, and nice, you'se all-around beautiful, you'se good at kissin', and you'se everything I could ever ask for in a boyfriend."

I punctuate every phrase with a kiss on a different part of my boyfriend's body. 

Davey is now blushing even harder, making him more handsome than he already is.

"You're too nice," he says. 

I kiss his cheek.   
"No, I'se just makin' sure you know I truly love you."

Davey smiles.  
"You better know I love you too. I wouldn't change from straight to gay if I wasn't convinced you actually loved me."

I respond by pulling Davey into a long, sweet kiss. 

Davey lets go. Then I decide I want to continue, so I start kissing him again. Davey obliges and we continue. Eventually, it's not short little kisses anymore. We just end up making out. 

I wrap myself around my man, enjoying every second of our kisses. We both are enjoying it. I never want it to end, but eventually, Davey lets go again. 

"Love you, Davey," I say, smiling.

Davey chuckles in response.   
"I enjoyed that."

Then I chuckle as well.  
"I'm sure you did, baby."

I lay down on top of Davey.

"Now I'se tired," I yawn.

Davey chuckles again.  
"I'd be tired too if I forced myself to kiss my boyfriend all day," he says.

Davey kisses my forehead.  
"If you wanna fall asleep, go ahead. I won't go anywhere, okay?"

I nod, falling asleep.

Eventually, I wake up again. Davey's still there. He was most likely observing my face while I slept. 

"Hi," Davey says.  
"Sleep good?"

I nod.  
"I thought about you the whole time, so I enjoyed my little nap."

Suddenly, my phone goes off. 

"Sorry," I say to my boyfriend, and get up.

I walk over to my phone, on the kitchen table. I pick it up and see a text from Crutchie:

Crutchie: Hey, Jack!

Great, just the thing I need while I'm spending time with my boyfriend. 

I answer him.  
Me: I'm busy right now. I have a lot of homework to do, sorry.

After that, I put my phone down and retreat to the couch and my handsome boyfriend. 

"Crutchie texted me, so I had to answer him," I tell him.

Davey nods, then replies, "It's okay, Jack."

I nod.   
"I'se bored. Wanna watch a movie?"

Davey shrugs.  
"Sure. You can pick."

I end up putting on Moana because I like that movie. Davey seems fine with it. 

Me and Davey cuddle and watch our movie. 

Eventually, Maui starts singing "You're Welcome", and Davey starts singing along. 

I would sing along with him, but Davey's voice is too beautiful, so me singing with him would ruin the experience of listening to my perfect angel sing. 

The movie ends, and Davey is smiling. I'm kinda happy because Davey told me I could sing "Shiny" because it's the best song in the whole movie. But Davey wanted to sing too, so he hummed along. 

After we have fun watching our movie and discussing it, we fall asleep on each other. 

Today was the best day of my life so far.

|A/N| Heya, friends! So yeah, that chapter was 90% fluff. This ship is killing me because it's so adorable. Anyway, Moana is a good movie, so I decided to throw it in here. Seriously, can you imagine Ben Fankhauser singing "You're Welcome"? I loved the idea, so I went with it. Bye, friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would die for this ship.


	11. Javid- A Morning of Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack wakes up Davey earlier than usual. The reason, of course, is to smother his new boyfriend in kisses before they have to go to school.

[DAVEY'S POV]  
I'm asleep, my boyfriend asleep with me on his couch.   
Then all of a sudden, I feel a pair of lips on my cheek. I wake up and see my boyfriend has kissed me awake. 

"Mornin', baby," he says.

I yawn.  
"Morning, Jack," I reply.

He kisses the side of my head.  
"Did you sleep well?" he asks.

I nod.

"Yeah," I say.  
"Did you?"

Jack smiles.  
"Yeah."

He then tackles me into a kiss, catching me off guard. I giggle like a child.

"Jack..." I say, laughing, when Jack takes a short break from kissing me.

"Did I surprise you?" Jack chuckles. 

I nod, and Jack tackles me into another kiss. 

I laugh, though it's muffled because my boyfriend's lips are attached to mine. 

My boyfriend then decides to let go, pulling me into a hug. But he's not done kissing yet. He then starts kissing down my neck, resulting in even more giggles. 

"Okay, okay!" I exclaim, laughing as hard as I can.  
"I get it, Jack! You love me!"

Jack's lips are still on my neck, but I can tell that he himself is trying not to burst out into laughter. 

I'm just sitting there defenseless as Jack continues attacking me with kisses. 

"Are you having fun?" I ask, still laughing.

Jack, still kissing my neck, gives a nod. 

Seriously, there's nothing I can do to stop my boyfriend from attacking me. Every part of his body is leeched to me, including his lips. 

He continues moving his mouth down after stripping me of my shirt. He pulls out his tongue and starts licking my shoulder. 

I don't know if I should beg for more or yell at him for being weird. 

"Can you please put my shirt back on me?" I ask him.

Jack stops just to shake his head, then licks the side of my face, then my shoulders again, then my neck, then starts kissing down my arm.

"Seriously, Jack, you're so weird," I laugh. 

Jack continues attacking me with his tongue and lips, and then before I know it, Jack's lips are on mine again.

Jack finally decides to stop.  
"I love you, baby~" he teases.

I chuckle.  
"Love you too, Jack. Now please, give me back my shirt."

I am now all wet and covered in Jack saliva. 

Jack throws my shirt across the room.  
"Nope."

I stare into Jack's dark green eyes as he just smirks at me.   
"Go get it back," I tell him

Jack shakes his head.  
"No."

"Please?" I ask.

Jack shakes his head again.

I huff.  
"You were the one who threw it over there, so you should get it back."

"Your shirt, you get it."

We sit there for the next five minutes arguing about who should retrieve my shirt. 

Jack is never gonna change his mind, so I get up and grab my shirt, putting it back on then sitting back down.

"Seriously, Jack," I say.

Jack laughs. 

"Why'd you wake me up, anyway?" I ask him.

"Because it's time to get ready for school."

I stare at him.  
"Then why the hell did you waste so much time kissing almost every part of my body?"

Jack chuckles and says, "Because I wanted to."

I run over to Jack's almost-dead phone and check the time.   
6:54 AM.

"Jack, we have about ten minutes left!"

Jack looks over at me.  
"Davey, stop messin' with my phone," he replies.

"I'm not messing with it," I counter.   
"I'm checking the time. We gotta get walking soon."

Jack huffs.  
"I ain't goin' to school."

I stare at him.  
"You are too."

"No, I ain't."

I walk over to him and pull him up by the arm.  
"You're going to school, whether you want to or not."

He groans.   
"Why, Davey?" he asks.

"Because."

I walk over to the table and grab my backpack, throwing Jack his. 

"You'se gonna hafta keep your distance while we's walking today," he tells me.

"Why is that?" I ask.

"Because, uh, Crutchie."  
"What about him?"

Jack fiddles with his fingers.  
"Crutchie... uh... doesn't know we's datin', so it might make him feel weird..."

I shrug.   
"Okay."

Jack and I walk out the door and down the road.

Crutchie then comes out of his house, smiling at Jack while doing so.

Crutchie makes his way over to us. 

"Mornin'," he says to him.

Jack waves and replies, "Mornin', Crutchie."

Crutchie then notices that I'm there too.

"Why's Davey here?" he asks, sounding a bit irritated.

Jack looks over at me and stares at my lips, smirking a little.   
Then he replies, "Crutchie, relax. We just had a sleepover."

Crutchie raises an eyebrow.  
"Why were you lookin' at Davey like that?"

Jack blushes a bit and doesn't answer.

Crutchie huffs.   
"Look, Jack, I know you like Davey, but-"

Jack is not focusing once again. He continues staring at my lips. He leans over toward my face.

"You don't understand how much I want to kiss you right now," he whispers in my ear, just loud enough for me to hear. 

I nod, then whisper back, "You can do it once Crutchie's gone."

"Crutchie's not lookin' right now," Jack adds.  
He then kisses the inside of my ear, causing me to silently giggle. 

The sensation feels so good. Jack's lips on any part of my body gives me that pleasant sensation. 

I turn over to see if Crutchie's still not looking. Crutchie's looking away.

"See?" Jack asks.   
Before I can reply, he kisses me.

It seems he does it hesitantly, worried that someone will see. 

I kiss back gently, folding my hand into Jack's.

The other lets go and smiles lightly. 

"Thank god Crutchie wasn't lookin'," he says, using that same whisper he used before. 

I look over at Crutchie, who seems to be studying a butterfly on a tree.

Jack pulls me closer to him, making me blush.

"Pay attention to me," Jack mouths.

I nod, staring into his dark green eyes. They look a bit worried, but I brush it off. 

Jack then pulls me into another kiss.

His eyes keep darting over at Crutchie, though his lips remain on mine. This kiss is longer and more confident than the last one. 

Crutchie then looks over at us. 

Jack quickly takes his lips off mine, panicked.

Why is Jack being so frantic now?

Crutchie now wears a frown.  
"Jack?"

|A/N| Heya, friends! Oh no, what's gonna happen? Dun dun dun! You'll have to wait and find out! Until later, bye, friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the last chapter of this series of Javid one-shots.


	12. Javid- Back to Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Crutchie finds out that Jack is no longer single, Jack has to calm the angry blond down.

[JACK'S POV]  
Crutchie looks like he's on the verge of tears.

"When did I approve of you datin' Davey?" the small blond asks, angry. 

"We literally started datin' yesterday," I counter.

Davey is now standing there confused. 

"You said something about Crutchie earlier this morning," Davey says quietly.  
"I had no idea you two were dating in any way."

I huff and facepalm.

"Davey, we ain't datin'," I say.  
"He just thinks we are."

Davey stares at me.  
"If you had anything going on with other people, you shoulda told me."

I throw my hands in the air.  
"Davey, baby, will you please listen to me?"

Crutchie is now yards ahead of us. 

I use this to my advantage and pull Davey, who's kinda angry at me now, into a kiss. 

The look fades from his face, and Davey kisses back.

"I'se sorry, baby," I say.

Davey smiles a little.  
"It's okay. I just misunderstood."

I pull Davey into another kiss, and our lips melt into each other's. I forget Crutchie was even with us.

Davey lets go, dragging me up the road by the arm.  
"We're gonna be late," he says.

I chuckle.  
"Oh, well, at least my Davey'll be late if I'se late."

Davey chuckles back, bending back to kiss my cheek. 

We eventually reach school. Crutchie's in the cafeteria, munching on toast. Davey and I go into the breakfast line, passing Crutchie on the way. He ignores us. 

Eventually, we're in our math classroom during homeroom, kissing each other while Mr. Wiesel's in the hallway talking to other teachers. 

Race looks over at us, laughing.

He taps Finch on the shoulder, then points to us.  
"Yo, Finch, look at Jack 'n Davey over there, makin' out."

Eventually, all the other dudes in the class are looking at us, laughing their asses off.  
Then they start chanting, "Jack and Davey, sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Davey eyes them, breaking our kiss.   
"Shut up," he says.

Eventually, Mr. Wiesel returns to the room, taking roll. I keep flashing loving looks at Davey, making him blush.

Davey is definitely mine now. And if anyone tries to steal him away from me, they's getting a soaking. 

No questions asked.

|A/N| Heya, friends! So yeah, that wraps up the first Javid one-shot. There'll still be more Javid in the future, so be excited for that. Okay, bye, friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this specific Javid one-shot, but there'll be more Javid in the future.


	13. Orchid (Sporchid? Maybe?)- A Manhattan Girl... With a Brooklyn Boy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After talking to her friends about her crush on the King of Brooklyn, Spot Conlon, Orchid decides to wander over to Brooklyn to see what Spot thinks of the idea.

[ORCHID'S POV]  
Hi! I'm Elizabeth Anderson! But you can call me Orchid! 

The Manhattan boys have given me that nickname because I really like orchids.

We're sitting in our area of the public library, laughing and chattering. 

I'm an orphan with no siblings, but the leader of the Manhattan boys, Jack Kelly, has taken me in as a little sister.

And you may be thinking, "What's a little girl doin' with the Manhattan boys?"

The answer is, 'cauSE JACK SAID I COULD BE IN HIS GROUP, OKAY?

Anyway, sorry, I have a short temper. That's why Jack likes me. He says he likes being friends with girls who are feisty and don't try to be picture-perfect. 

So, therefore, I'm a member of the "Manhattan Boys", even though I'm not a boy. 

I'm talking to Jack about how I've been doing on school.

"I have straight A's in all my classes right now," I brag.

Jack tries not to huff, but fails.   
"You try too hard in school," he says.

His new boyfriend, Davey, looks over at him. He raises an eyebrow.

"Your brother always copies my work when he can," Davey confesses to me.

I giggle, elbowing Jack.  
"If you wants to be an artist when you grow up, you'se gotta get good grades, Jack," I say. 

Jack stares at Davey, with Davey trying not to laugh. 

"Anyway, I'se been thinkin' of hangin' out with Spot this weekend," I continue.

Now Jack is staring at me.   
"When did I say you could go talk to them Brooklyn boys?"

I shrug.

Jack facepalms.  
"You blonds with your weird obsessions," he mutters.

By blonds, he's referring to me and Crutchie. 

Crutchie looks over from where he's sitting.   
"Spot Conlon?" he asks. 

I nod, now focusing my attention on him. I walk over to his table and sit across from him.

"You'se in love with Spot Conlon? The King of Brooklyn?" he adds.

I nod again.

Crutchie chuckles.  
"Well, good luck snaggin' him. He's dating Race. Or at least, Race claims that."

There's a look of determination in my blue-green eyes.   
"Who says I can't pursue him? Spotty 'n me are buddies."

Crutchie scoffs.  
"Of course you'se friends with the King of Brooklyn. What class do you even have together?" he continues.

I laugh.  
"Funny enough, Gym class. He runs way faster than me."

Crutchie chuckles.  
"Well, you can run faster than me," he says.

"Everybody can. I gots this dumb bum leg."

Jack notices now that I've run off.

"Orchid!" he exclaims.  
"I ain't done talkin' to you!"

"Leave her alone, Jack," Crutchie says to him.  
"I'se the one talkin' to her now."

Jack huffs. 

I take out my phone.

"Put away your goddamn phone," Jack says, immediately after.

"You're not my dad."  
I stick out my tongue and continue swiping at my phone. 

I pull up my text messages and select Spot's contact.

Me: Heya, King of Brooklyn.   
Spot: What do you want?  
Me: Excuse me, mister, that is not how you talk to a girl.  
Spot: Before you ask, I'm busy.  
Me: Doing what, my king?  
Spot: Don't call me that.  
Spot: And if you must know, I'se planning a date with you.  
Me: Are you now?  
Spot: Yeah.  
Me: So you DO like me.  
Me: My king.  
Spot: I SAID NOT TO CALL ME THAT!  
Me: C'mon, Spotty.  
Spot: Don't call me that either.  
Me: You like those nicknames.  
Spot: I do not!  
Me: You do too.  
Me: Seeya later, my handsome king.  
Spot: Fuck off.  
Me: Excuse me?  
Spot: You read that correctly.  
Me: Spotty.   
Spot: No.  
Me: Love you.  
Spot: Fuck you.

I look at my phone and giggle, trying not to blush.

Crutchie looks at me.  
"Whatcha giggling'

"Spot just texted me, ''Fuck you'..."

"And you'se laughin' about that?"

My phone then goes off, another text from Spot appearing.

Spot: Just kidding.  
Spot: Love you too, my beautiful queen.

I can't hold my blush in any longer. 

The King of Brooklyn... likes me.

Me: ♡♡♡  
Spot: I always needed a queen.  
Spot: But if you wanna be my queen, you needs to stop hanging out with them 'hattan losers.  
Me: Well, that's gonna be kinda hard, since Jack's the leader of the Manhattan boys.  
Spot: If you want me bad enough, you gotta do what you gotta do.   
Me: If you say so.  
Spot: I know so.

I wave goodbye to Crutchie and rush out the door and get on a metro heading for Brooklyn.

I eventually get off. A couple Brooklyn boys are on the street. Since they're not used to kids from other regions in their city, they eye me. 

I walk up to one and ask, "Hey, excuse me, what's the quickest way to Spot Conlon's house?"

He stares at me.  
"You'se not from Brooklyn. You'se from 'hattan, huh? I can recognise your accent anywhere."

I nod.  
"Yeah, I'se from Manhattan. And I wants to see Spot Conlon. We's friends."

He sighs.  
"Follow me."

He takes me to a house, "CONLON" written on the mailbox.

"Here. Spot's yours now, 'kay?"

I nod as he walks off. I gently knock on the door. 

The door opens, and there he stands.  
The King of Brooklyn himself.  
Spot Conlon.

I smile softly at him.  
"Hey, my king."

Spot groans.  
"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?" he asks me.

I nod, and Spot drags me through the door, closing it.

He then looks at me.  
"Listen, 'chid, I ain't your king until you becomes my queen," he says.

"And like I said, you can't be my queen if you hangs out with them 'hattan boys."

I sigh.   
"Seriously, Spot, I can't leave behind my crew just 'cause you wanna be my boyfriend," I say. 

Spot blushes softly.  
"I said queen, not girlfriend," he retorts.

I smirk.  
"You'se still lookin' for both, ain't you?"

He nods, now looking down.

"If you'se the King of Brooklyn and you'se lookin' for a queen, you wants a girlfriend."

Spot looks straight at me. He can't look up much, since he's about two inches taller than me. 

"Listen here, 'chid," he says, eying my lips. 

I smirk.

"What's you smirkin' 'bout?" he asks, arrogance obviously present.

He comes dangerously close to my face.

I continue smirking.  
"Nothing. Just 'cause I wanna. And why's you so close to my face, hmm?"

Our lips are inches apart. 

Spot growls.  
"Ugh, will you shut the hell up?"  
he yells.

I look at Spot's angry brown eyes, then his lips.  
His gorgeous eyes.  
His oh-so-kissable lips.

Spot continues ranting.  
"Am I not intimidating, woman? I'se older and taller and worth mo-"

That'a when I decide to close the gap between our lips. If looks could kill, the look Spot's giving me right now sure would do it.

Spot's dark brown eyes are staring into my blue-green ones. His lips remain still as mine keep smashing into his. 

Spot pulls his head away.  
"Oh, what the hell," I hear him mutter.

He then pulls me over by the collar and kisses me. Roughly. Very roughly. 

The kisses I'd given him before were gentle and soft. Now Spot's reacting to them, in his reckless way. 

Spot's lips are smooth, even through his rough kisses. His harsh eyes soften, and so do his kisses once I move my lips against his. 

I chuckle once Spot decides to let go.

"Did that calm you down?" I tease.

Spot stares at me, trying to intimidate me. 

I smirk.  
"Not gonna work, Spotty," I say.

Spot surrenders, laying down on his couch like a lazy bum. 

"Can I be your queen yet? I've proven to you I'se a good kisser."  
"No. This gots nothing to do with how good you kiss."  
"I'se not leavin' my crew behind."  
"Then you'se not gonna be my queen. I refuse to date a girl who ain't loyal to Brooklyn, okay?"  
"I can be loyal to both."  
"It don't work like that."  
"It don't gotta. You can date anybody. They's not gotta be loyal to Brooklyn."

I'm never gonna win this arguement, so I close it.

"Here's the deal. The most I'se gonna go without my boys is a week. By the time the week's over, you'se not gonna care if I'se loyal to Brooklyn or not."

Spot groans.  
"Fine, girl, have it your way."

I smirk. 

Yes! I'm dating the King of Brooklyn!

But should I tell my crew? They're gonna be suspicious of me. 

But now I've damned myself. I promised Spot I wouldn't talk to my boys for the next week. And that's pretty much all of my friends.

This is gonna be hard...

|A/N| Heya, friends! I hope you enjoyed this little story and the character of Orchid! Anyway, bye friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I'm probably never write anything else about these two.


	14. Sprace- The Band Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After school, Race decides to annoy Spot during All-County Band.

[SPOT'S POV]  
Sup. Spot Conlon, King of Brooklyn here. My real name is Sean, but call me that, and I will soak you.

School sucks. That's for sure. And you know what else I know for sure?  
My boyfriend is the biggest dumbass in existence.

And who is this dumbass I'm dating, you ask?  
His name's Antonio Higgins, but literally no one calls him that. He's known by most under the nicknames Racetrack, Race, or Racer.

And why's this guy so dumb? I dunno. Ask my boyfriend.

I'm in the band room after school rehearsing for our first All-County trip of the year. I play the snare drum.  
Race is also there, playing his trumpet too goddamn loud.

The teacher's out of the room, and Race is now being a dumbass slithering his way around the room to me with his trumpet.

I sit in a chair behind my drum, burying my head in my hands as my boyfriend's trumpet gets louder and louder.

He taps me on the shoulder.  
"Hey, Spotty," he teases, knowing I hate that pet name.

"Fuck off," I tell him.   
Well, more like order. Same thing.

"What's wrong, baby?" he asks, sitting down next to me.

I look up and stare at him.  
"You'se bein' a fucking annoying pest. That's what's wrong, Higgins."

I almost always call my boyfriend by his last name when I'm in a bad mood. I don't know why.

For some dumb reason, he chuckles.  
"You'se cute when you'se mad," he says.

"I ain't mad," I reply.  
"I'se annoyed with you."

He cocks his head.  
"I literally didn't do anything, Spot."

I point at his trumpet.  
"Then whose trumpet is that?"

"Mine," he says.  
"And what does my-"

"You always play your trumpet too goddamn loud!" I exclaim.

"Spotty, stop cursin'," he says, poking my head.

"Stop touchin' me," I reply.

He puts his head on my arm.  
"I can touch you all I want."

He then kisses my shoulder.  
"Must I have permission?"

"Knock it off, Racetrack!" I exclaim.

"I thought I was Higgins when you're mad at me."

I groan, then kiss him to shut him up. He passionately kisses back.

Despite popular belief, I actually do love Racetrack Higgins. I wouldn't be dating him if I didn't love him.  
And it's pretty damn clear he loves me too. He's just such a dumbass.

Race wraps his arms around me.  
"Love you, Spotty," he says.

"Love you too, dummy."

He kisses my cheek, then lets go of me and gets up, returning to his section with his trumpet. My eyes are on the blond as he starts playing the trumpet again. 

[RACE'S POV]  
Hi! I'm Race! You can call me whatever you want. My boyfriend, Spot, calls me "dumbass".  
And speaking of my boyfriend, he's an adorable little seventh grader. He always looks like he wants to kill somebody, but don't let that fool you. Spot can be a sweetheart when he wants to, although that's not too often.

I'm in the band. I play trumpet. My boyfriend is also in band. He plays the snare drum.

My trumpet is in my mouth, and I'm playing it really loudly. Earlier, Spot got mad at me because I was quote unquote "playin' it too goddamn loud". I wouldn't complain if I were him. He likes to play his drum to drown out my talking.

I look over at him and see that his brown eyes are on me.  
"Yeah, baby?" I say, putting down my trumpet.

He then replies, "Am I not allowed to watch my obnoxious boyfriend obnoxiously play the trumpet?"

I laugh a little.  
"I swear to god, Spot. I love you way too much."

He shrugs, his brown eyes meeting my blue ones. They have that subtle Spot sweetness I love. 

"Is somebody in a better mood?"

"Eh, kinda," he replies.

"Wow, that's an achievement, baby," I say.

Spot's emotions are so complicated. One moment, he's yelling at me and ranting. The next, he's smiling at me and being all sweet.  
I love when Spot's sweet side comes out.   
Of course, I love him no matter what. But Spot being sweet for once makes me love him more.

Spot's just so cute. Calling someone who's such a jerk "cute" shouldn't be happening. I guess I'm just way too in love with him.

"Hey, I hear you have a solo in the concert," I say to him. 

Spot nods. "Yeah, the winter concert and our All County performance."

I kiss his cheek. "You'll do good, baby," I say.

"Yeah, you idiot, I don't need you tellin' me. I know I'se gonna do good."

Soon, the teacher is back in the room, and we go through our rehearsals for the All County performance. 

Later, we're walking out of the school and parting ways to go home. 

Oh, I didn't mention this, but Spot and I actually started dating during the time of our All-County rehearsals when we didn't have one. We may have been in the room without other people knowing. Anyway, we ended up in a makeout session and got lunch detention because of the goddamn security cameras. 

Since then, Spot's been pretty limited in romantic interactions in the band room. He'll kiss me like once or twice, but no more than that.   
Fun fact, our first kiss was before we started dating. Spot and I were having an argument about me being "annoying" when all I was doing was flirting. Spot was being mean, so I took his drumsticks off him. I said I'd give them back if he kissed me, which, after another argument, he decided to do. So yeah, we're dating now, and it's awesome. 

So, Spot being the jerk he is, decides to leave me without even saying goodbye.  
"Bye, Spotty," I shout after him.

But Spot doesn't respond.  
Guess I'm gonna hafta wait until tomorrow to talk to him again.   
At least I have something to look forward to in the morning.

|A/N| Heya, friends! In the original book, I decided to write some Sprace to get rid of my writer's block. I hope you enjoyed this angsty chapter. Bye, friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spot being a tsundere is just yes. Plus Race with a trumpet.


	15. random ships- Specs' Lost Shoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newsies are at the park on a Saturday, and then Specs loses his shoe.

[3rd person POV]  
It's Saturday again. Everyone has made it through another week.   
The Manhattan boys (and Spot) are messing around in the park.

Romeo comes running over, a worried look on his face.

"Guys!" he exclaims.  
"We can't find Specs' shoe!"

Romeo, an eighth grader, is dating Specs, a seventh grader.

Jack raises an eyebrow.  
"Again?" he asks.

Romeo nods.  
"We can't find it, and Specs is worried."

"Isn't that what you said last time?"

Romeo huffs.  
"Jack, please help us find Specs' shoe."

Jack sighs, getting off of his boyfriend, Davey, and following Romeo to where he and Specs were.

Specs is on his knees, trying to find his shoe in a huge pile of wood chips.

"Where the hell did you two even find wood chips?" Jack asks.

Romeo shrugs.  
"I may have been buryin' Specs in wood chips because I can. When I pulled him out, he only had one shoe."

Specs nods.  
"Now I'm tryin' to find the other one," he explains.

Romeo points to the shoe on Specs' foot.  
"His shoes are always double-knotted, but one always ends up slippin' off and gettin' lost."

Specs continues digging through the wood chips.

Romeo goes down on his knees next to Specs and starts digging as well.

"So, why am I here?" Jack asks.

"You can help us look for it too," Romeo says, planting a light kiss on Specs' cheek.

"Three people really don't need to be looking for one shoe," Jack counters.

"But it's Specs' shoe," Romeo says.

Jack sighs.  
"It's always Specs' shoe, Romeo."

Romeo gets up and crosses his arms.  
"Why does it matter that it's always Specs who loses a shoe?"

Jack ignores him and runs off.

Romeo huffs and goes back down again.  
"Jack is a good leader, but I swear to god, he can be such a pain in the ass," Romeo says to Specs.

Specs nods.  
"I agree. He- oh, I think I found it!"

Specs pulls his shoe out of the pile of wood chips.

Romeo starts clapping, smiling like a dorky idiot.  
"Yay, Specs, you found it!"

Specs chuckles and puts back on his shoe.

"Let's try not to lose it again," Romeo says to him.

Specs nods, then is quickly tackled into a kiss by the overenthusiastic Romeo.

Specs kisses back, then turns away from Romeo, causing the eighth grader to secretly make a sad puppy face.

The two retreat back to the others.

"Oh, I see Specs' shoe has been located," Jack says.

Romeo nods.  
"Unlike you, I actually care about findin' Specs' shoe."

Jack chuckles.  
"That's only because you two are datin'." 

"What would you do if Davey lost his shoe?" Romeo asks.

"I'd ask my handsome boyfriend here where he last saw it and then look for it."

Romeo nods.  
"See, Jack?"

Jack sighs and pulls Davey into a kiss out of boredom, Davey kissing back like usual.

Romeo huffs.  
"I'm trying to prove a point here, Jack," he says.

Jack nods.  
"Yeah, I get that. You've made your point."

Jack is such a stubborn asshole. Everyone knows that, including Jack. But he won't admit it.

At least Specs found his shoe.  
Let's hope it doesn't get lost again.

|A/N| Heya, friends! It's short, I know. Didja notice this chapter didn't have a specific first person POV like the last ones did? Despite that, it's clear it followed Romeo and Specs. To be honest, they're the only two people it would make sense to follow in a thing about Specs losing his shoe.   
So yeah, have this short Spromeo thingie.   
Bye, friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every once in a while, I'll write a chapter like this where it's just people casually chilling.


	16. Blush- When Your Boyfriend Watches You Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blink and Mush go home from one of Blink's Drama Club rehearsals.

[BLINK'S POV]  
Heya. The name's Kid Blink. Well, actually, my name's Louis Baletti, but trust me, no one calls me that. It's just Blink.

Me and my boyfriend, Mush, are about to head home from my theater practice.   
We're doing Singin' in the Rain this year, by the way. I'm playing the role of Dexter. I know, not that important of a role, but it's still worth something.  
I honestly didn't want the role of Don Lochwood, anyway. Romeo's much more suited for it, and even our Drama Club director, Ms. Larkin, knows it.

Anyway, back on topic. Mush isn't in the play, but Ms. Larkin agreed to let him watch because he's too cute to turn down. That's legit what she said.  
Well, having my boyfriend there makes me kinda nervous, even if he is the cutest thing on earth. I don't wanna mess up and dissapoint him.

Today, Romeo was dancing, and his hat fell off, causing everyone to laugh. Mush is still laughing about it from time to time.  
I stand outside the door, my adorable boyfriend latched onto my hand. I'm still thinking about today's practice. I think I may have zoned out.

I hear Mush's voice interrupt my thoughts:  
"Blinky?"

I look over at him.  
"Oh, um... hiya, Mushy. Almost forgot you were there."

Mush gasps, prompting me to put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.   
"Hey, hey, it's okay. I was just thinkin' about practice today."

"You did a good job," Mush says, happy as ever.

I chuckle and reply, "Yes, I know, you say that every time.".

Mush kisses my cheek, smiling as he does.  
"But it's true, Blinky."

"You're way too adorable, Mushy," I coo.

Mush chuckles and wraps his arms around me.  
"I love you, Blinky," he says.

I smile.  
"Love you, too," I reply.

Mush yawns.

"You tired, Mushy?" I ask him.

Mush nods, putting his head on my shoulder.  
"Can you carry me to your house this time, Blinky?" he asks.

It's a routine me and Mush have had nowadays. After my play practice every day, we go to my house to do homework. And afterwards, we get to have couple time.

I nod, carefully scooping my boyfriend up into my arms. I place a small kiss on his cheek, causing him to giggle in an adorable way.

"Hey, Blinky?" he asks, his arms around my chest.

"Yeah, Mushy?" I reply.

He looks at my face.  
"Oh, um, I forgot..."

"That's okay," I say to him.  
"You'll remember later, right?"

"Yeah. Hey, Blinky, I was wondering if you could do something for me."  
"Oh, yeah? What's that?"  
"Can you kiss me?"

I chuckle.  
"Yeah, of course, Mushy. I would never reject an opportunity to kiss my baby."

I place my lips softly against his, and he presses softly back. 

We eventually reach my house. Mush fell asleep on our way there, so I lay him down on my bed. I leave my bedroom and head to the kitchen, finishing my math homework, then pulling out my English novel. We're reading a book by Edgar Allen Poe this time around. 

I was in the middle of chapter six when Mush comes out of my bedroom, not looking as sleepy as he did when we arrived.

"Sleep good?" I ask.

Mush nods, sitting down next to me at the table. 

I pass him my math worksheet to copy, since we're in the exact same math class.  
"Here, copy it. This will save you time."

Mush takes out his own math homework, copying down my answers and work. Afterwards, he pulls out his English novel and starts reading it.

"Why do we have to read this book in particular?" he asks.  
"Why can't we read something happier?"

I shrug.  
"Well, Mush, you have to be aware that the world won't always be a happy place. Remember when we saw that Broadway musical about those newsboys who went on strike back in 1899?"

Mush nods, looking intrigued.  
"Hey, Blinky, that happened here 120 years ago, right?"

I smile, replying, "Yep, right here in our city of Manhattan.".

Mush smiles as well.  
"It's cool knowin' the very city you live in was the main location of a significant historical event," he says.

I nod.  
"Yeah, it is. Now please, finish reading the chapters."

Mush chuckles and continues reading, eventually finishing and putting his stuff back in his backpack.  
We get up and go to my bedroom. Mush and I sit down, Mush quickly climbing up onto my lap. I swear, he's like a little puppy sometimes.

Mush kisses my cheek, chuckling a little. I reply by pulling him into a kiss, which he responds to quickly.

"Aren't you glad we finished working?" I ask him.  
He nods and replies, "Yep, and now I get Blinky time.".

How is Mush so adorable? It should be illegal for him to be this cute.

"Blinky time, eh?" I ask, playing with his hair.

Mush nods.  
"Yeah. Blinky time."

So, long story short, Mush and I spend the rest of the day together, doing a range of kissing, hugging, snuggling, and flirting with each other.   
It wouldn't be very enjoyable for either of us for me to describe what happened, so I'm ending my portion of this section here.

Okay, bye!

|A/N| Heya, friends! Until I originally wrote this, I'd never written either of these boys being cute homos before, so I had fun with this.  
Also, yes, I have a couple weird headcannons:  
1\. Mush and Blink went to see Newsies on its national tour a few years prior to this.  
2\. Mush and Blink have matching nicknames!  
3\. There has to be that one character who knows they're in a story. In this case, that's Blink. I don't know why, but my brain just said, "Make Blink break the fourth wall!", so the end happened like that.

Bye, friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ship is absolutely adorable, don't you agree? And Blink broke the fourth wall, lol.


	17. Ralbert(?)- Field Trips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Spot and Finch go on a Science field trip, Race comforts Albert (accidentally turning it into something he didn't intend on).

[RACE'S POV]  
I'm sitting in my Math homeroom, being bored as hell, when the bell for the morning announcements rings. After standing and saying the dumb Pledge, the student announcers start chattering about today's activities. 

I'm zoned out as usual until a specific announcement blares its message:  
"All students going on the science field trip should report to the cafeteria after the morning announcements. These students are..."

This field trip is to a science museum, and it's a reward for the kids who currently have the highest grades in their Science class. They just called Spot's name. My seventh grade boyfriend is quite good at science.   
They begin calling eighth grade names, and my best friend, Albert, clings to his own boyfriend, Finch. Finch is going on the trip too. Albert looks really sad that Finch is leaving.

"Finchy, please don't leave me," Albert says.

Finch smiles with a little pity for him.  
"Sorry, Al, but I have to."

Finch turns away and starts getting up, but Albert pulls him back down by his arm.

"Finch, wait."  
"Hmm?"

Albert presses a kiss to Finch's lips, Finch kissing back.

"Can I leave now, Albert?" Finch asks.

Albert nods, pressing another kiss to Finch's cheek. He then lets Finch go.

"Bye, Finchy."  
"Bye, Al."

Finch then leaves the room, resulting in my best friend gripping onto my arm out of sadness.

"Are you really getting sad over Finch leaving for a field trip?" I ask Albert.

Albert nods.  
"What if Finchy gets hurt?"

I chuckle and facepalm with my free hand.

"Albert, it's a science museum," I tell him.  
"Finch shouldn't get hurt."

I ruffle the ginger's hair to comfort him, but it doesn't seem to be working.

"But what if he does, Race?"

I sigh.  
"Stop all your worrying. Finch is going to be fine, Albie."

The only person who calls Albert that is me. I have special permission because me and Albert have been friends since we were three.

"You don't know that, Racer," Albert replies.

And that's Albert's nickname of choice. A couple other people call me "Racer", though it's normally just Albert. For others, they usually just stick to "Race" or "Racetrack".

I cup Albert's face in my hands, staring into his sad brown eyes. God, our faces being so close reminds me of something that happened last year.

[Flashback]

We're all at Jack's house, playing Truth or Dare. The seventh grade school year just ended, so Jack's throwing a party to celebrate.

Romeo just had his dare, and he's now laying on the ground, tired.  
"Race, truth or dare?" he asks me.

I chuckle.  
"Dare."

Romeo laughs.  
"Ooh, okay! Race, I dare you to kiss the person in the room you like the most, platonic or otherwise."

I nod and think for a bit.  
I currently don't have a crush, so who do I like the most? Well, I guess I like Albert the most out of everybody here. He is my best friend, after all.

I lean over to whisper in Albert's ear.

"Psst! Albie!"  
"Hmm?"  
"I think I like you the most out of everyone here, am I wrong?"

Albert chuckles.  
"Are you trying to say you want to kiss me?" he asks.

I chuckle back.  
"Maybe," I respond. 

Then I gasp.  
"Wait, this is my first kiss. It's yours too, Albie."

Albert nods, chuckling a little.  
"Do it, Racer. I'd be happy to share my first kiss with my best friend."

We both look at each other, blushing a little and still chuckling.

Albert pulls me away from his ear and places his hands on my shoulder, smirking.

"Kiss me, Albie," I say.

Shortly after I say that, Albert puts his lips on mine, and we kiss for a few seconds. We then pull away, laughing. 

"I knew you loved me, Albie," I chuckle.

"Yeah, of course, Racer. We are best friends, after all."

I put my hands on my cheeks, blushing a little more. Why did I like that so much?   
Well, he's my best friend, and definitely the most attractive person in the room. Who doesn't love a ginger with a sense of humor?

Albert is now hugging me, really happy.  
"Love you, Racer," he says, his head on my shoulder.

I chuckle.  
"Love you too, Albie."

[End of flashback]

I continue looking at my best friend. For some reason, my eyes keep trailing down to his lips.

Albert is very attractive. No lies there. But we're best friends, nothing more than that. 

Albert faces away from me, still sad about Finch.

"Albie, it's gonna be okay," I tell him.

Albert grumbles.

"Hey."  
I grab his hand, and he faces me.

Then I smirk.  
"Somebody need a kiss?"

Sure, neither of us are single, but we enjoy kissing each other once in a while. That's because of the impact our first kiss had on our friendship during that party.

Albert stops frowning, and he instead starts chuckling.   
"You really wanna do that here, Racer?" he asks.

I nod, smirking harder.  
"C'mere, Albie."

Screw school rules. I'm gonna make my best friend happy, one way or another.

Albert scoots his chair closer to mine, smiling harder then I thought possible.

He quickly advances and kisses me roughly, causing me to moan out of surprise. Either way, I kiss back, enjoying it more than I should.

Albert lets go, blushing and smiling.  
"Did I hear a moan come out of you, Racer?" he asks.

I slowly nod.  
"I can just tell you did that on purpose. I know you, Albie."

Did my best friend seriously just kiss me hard enough to make me moan?

I open my mouth to say more when Albert tackles me into another kiss.

I kiss back, mumbling, "I shouldn't be loving this, but I am."

Then I attempt to pull away, but Albert's lips won't budge.

"Dude, let go."  
"Mm-mm."

The ginger continues kissing me as if we're dating, and I have no choice but to kiss back.

"Racetrack, I love you," Albert's voice says.

I put my hands on his freckled cheeks.  
"Listen, buddy, I love you too, but neither of us are single."

Albert chuckles.  
"Hey, Racer, Finch said he'd be fine with me datin' other people," he says.

"What?"  
"You ever heard of an 'open relationship'?"  
"Yeah, but-"  
"Wanna date me?"

I stare at him.  
"That would cause me to cheat on Spot, which won't go over very well with him."

Albert kisses my cheek, not seeming concerned at all.  
"Forget about Spot for now, kay, Racer?"

I huff, replying, "No, Albie. I need to stay true."

"Don't you love me, though?"  
"I do, Albie, but-"  
"Then why don't you date me?"  
"For the last time, I'm not single."  
"Neither am I, but fuck it, I want you."

I scoot away, trying to get Albert to stop bugging me. But he just scoots his seat closer to mine.

"Please, Racer?"

I sigh.  
"If I say yes, will you stop bugging me?"

Albert laughs, not answering my question and instead stroking my shoulder. 

"Fine. Yes, I'll date you for now. But Albie, please don't tell anyone."

Albert chuckles.  
"I won't, Racer."

He then pulls me into another kiss, and I melt right into it.

Damn him.

|A/N| Heya, friends! Yep, I ship Ralbert now. Of course, Sprace and Redfinch are still here, but we'll be focusing on Ralbert for now. Anyway, bye, friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I ship Sprace and Redfinch more, I still love Ralbert.


	18. Blush- Skittery???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Blink reveals bad news about Skittery to poor innocent Mush, the two go to the hospital to check on him.

{TRIGGER WARNING: REFERENCES TO SELF HARM!}

[MUSH'S POV]  
I look at Blink, shocked.  
"What do you mean Skittery's in the hospital?!?"

Blink senses that I'm about to cry, so he hands me a tissue. I take it from him, ready to bawl.

"Well, Mushy... how am I supposed to put it another way? Skits... tried to kill himself again..."

And at that moment, I throw myself around Blink, already crying.

Blink rubs my shoulder, kissing my cheek to comfort me.  
"Listen, Mushy, he's okay as of now."

"Why must Skittery do this?" I ask, my head buried in my boyfriend's chest.

"He suffers from depression," Blink explains.  
"You know this already, Mushy."

I look up at Blink, eyes all red from crying.  
"Y-yeah, but Blinky, he... he shouldn't be doin' this. We all love Skittery, and he knows that."

Blink shrugs.  
"Well, when people have depression, they's constantly tryin' to do that," he says.

Blink then explains what Skittery did to attempt to kill himself.  
"I guess something happened at school today, and Skits was really upset. So he took a kitchen knife and stabbed himself in several sp-"

"He did WHAT now???" I ask, crying harder.

Blink strokes my head, a sad look of his own on his face.  
"Shh, shh, Mushy, it's okay. Skits is okay. He's still alive, just really hurt."

"Blinky... it's not fair..." I whine.

Blink picks me up and kisses my cheek again.  
"Yeah, I know. It definitely isn't."

I put my arms around Blink, still sobbing up a storm.  
Blink continues comforting me, mostly hugs and kisses and soft words. He ends up carrying me to his room to lay down.

Blink lays me down, laying down next to me for support. 

"Blinky, I'm sad," I tell him.

Blink hugs me from the side.  
"Me too, Mushy. We all are. It's just natural to be sad after a friend attempts suicide."

"But why Skittery?" I ask.

Blink sighs.  
"Mush, I don't know. Maybe ask Skits when you see him again."

I fall asleep out of sadness, clutching onto Blink's body.  
Blink rubs my head while I sleep, placing little kisses on my forehead.

[BLINK'S POV]  
Mush falls asleep. The bad news hit him hard. Poor little guy.  
While Mush is asleep, I get on my phone and call Skittery's cousin, who is at the hospital with him. He basically tells me Skits is fine and there's machines and oxygen tanks all around him.

A little later, Mush wakes up again, immediately clinging to me again.  
"Blinky? What are you doin'?"

I look down at him, smiling sadly.  
"Hiya, Mushy. I was just talkin' to Skits' cousin. Skits is fine, don't worry."

Mush doesn't say anything. Instead, he kisses my neck softly.

"You wanna see Skits? They's allowin' visitors now."

Mush nods, and I take him in my arms, getting a taxi to drive us to the hospital. I walk in, Mush close to my side.

I walk up to the reception desk and wave.

"Hi, how can I help you two?" the lady asks.

"We's here to see Skittery," I reply.

The lady nods, getting out from behind her desk.  
"He's in a room nearby. Follow me please."

Me and Mush follow the lady to Skittery's room.

"These two are here to see Skittery," the lady tells the nurse in the room.  
The nurse nods, motioning for us to come in.

We walk in, Skittery in a hospital bed. Machines and equipment of several kinds surround him.

"Is he okay?" Mush asks the nurse.

The nurse responds, "Well, he's still alive, but he has lost a lot of blood. We have found four stab wounds: two on the abdomen, one on the right side, and one near the ribs. If that last one had gone any higher, it would've been fatal for him."

I nod from behind Mush.  
"Well, at least Skits is okay, right, Mushy?"

I stroke his shoulder, also looking over at the unconscious Skittery. Poor Skits just wants to escape from life.

Mush hugs me from behind.  
"I feel really bad for him, Blinky."

I sit down on the blue couch, Mush spread out across my legs.

I nod.  
"Yeah, me too."

I kiss him softly so he isn't so sad. Mush keeps looking over at Skittery, his eyes watery. 

I take his head into my hands.  
"Mushy, you know lookin' over at him is gonna make you more sad. Focus on me for now, kay?"

Mush nods, his head now on my shoulder.

I stroke his head.  
"I love you, Mushy," I tell him.

"I love you too, Blinky," Mush replies.

We sit there cuddling until we hear a faint voice from the other side of the room.  
"Huh? Where am I? What happened?"

Mush's eyes dart over to Skittery.  
"Blinky! He's awake!"

Mush immediately jumps off my lap, dragging me over to Skittery.

"Skittery!" Mush exclaims, smiling at Skittery.

"Mush? Is this... heaven?" Skittery asks.

Mush shakes his head.  
"No, it's a hospital. You'se alive, and Blinky and I came to say hi."

"What do you remember from before you blacked out?" I ask Skittery.

"Well, uh... I remember stabbin' myself with a kitchen knife. And the pain from doin' it."

"Why did you do it?" Mush asks, worried.

"I... don't know," Skittery replies.

"We were so worried about you, Skittery," Mush tells him.

"Thank goodness you'se alive," I add.

Skittery looks down.  
"Well, uh..."

"Hmm?" me and Mush ask in unison.

Skittery sighs.  
"Nevermind," he says, a glum tone to his voice.

Mush looks confused.  
"But Skittery, it's good you'se alive," he tells Skittery.

Skittery shakes his head.  
"No. It ain't."

"C'mon, Skits!" I exclaim.  
"You gotta stop tryna kill yourself, hear me?"

"But I wanna die, Blink."

Mush grabs onto my side.  
"Do you know how many people you'd make sad if you succeeded in killin' yourself?" he asks Skittery.

Skittery groans.  
"I... Mush, just let me die, okay?"

"No, Skittery!" Mush exclaims.  
"Nobody wants that!"

Mush looks at me with a sad look, and I return the look.

"Will you two just leave me alone for a while?" Skittery asks suddenly.

We nod, leaving the room.  
At least Skits is okay, right?

|A/N| Heya, friends! Oof, lots of angst and sadness. Not my writing style, but I can do it. Sorry for this. Poor Skittery! Anyway, next'll be something less angsty. Bye, friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regretted writing this because I hurt my son Skittery. But my head said to write it, so I did. My poor sons.


	19. Javid- Jack the Creep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack wakes up at five in the morning to spend time with his lover, Davey (freaking the poor tired boy out).

[DAVEY'S POV]  
It's around 5AM on a Saturday. I'm asleep at this time, like usual.  
While I'm asleep, though, I hear some odd noises. Too tired to wake up and investigate, I continue sleeping.

A little later, I feel the weight on my bed shift. I have two other siblings in the house, so it was probably one of them. 

Actually, no, it can't be. Les isn't this heavy, and Sarah's at Katherine's house. Who the hell is on my bed?  
I wake up to see... JACK.

"How did you get into my room?" I ask him, worried.

Jack frowns.  
"Dave, that was rude. You need to say good mornin'."

I groan.  
"Good morning. Now answer my question."

Jack smiles and points to the window.  
Oh, so that's what I heard earlier.

I stare at him.  
"You could've waited a few hours and used the door," I tell him, irritated.

"But I want to see you now, baby," Jack replies.

He moves from the base of my bed to the space next to my pillow, pulling the covers up so he can crawl in. 

"You never asked if you could sleep with me."  
"I shouldn't need to."

Jack kisses my cheek, then strokes my forehead. 

"Jack, please. I'm tired," I say, a bit whiny.

"Davey, stop whinin'. Your boyfriend's visitin', so you should have no problems."

I put my head onto my pillow, trying to go back to sleep. Unfortunately, it won't work, since Jack has decided that now is the time to start kissing my neck.

I groan. I'm tired, and Jack won't let me go back to sleep.  
"Jack."

He stops kissing my neck and moves my head off my pillow.  
"Yes, baby?" he asks.

I sigh and sit up in my bed.  
"I want to sleep."

Jack shakes his head, sitting up as well and kissing my chin.  
"Sorry, but that's not what Jack wants."

"It's not about what Jack wants. My room, my rules."  
"My boyfriend, my preferences."  
"It doesn't work like that."  
"It does too. Now, c'mere. Jack wants a kiss."

Jack's arms drape around my body, and he pulls me into a kiss. I kiss back, quickly letting go afterward.

"Happy, Jack?" I ask, irritated.

Jack smiles, stroking my head.  
"I love you, Davey."

I lay back down.  
"Love you too."

Jack lays back down too, moving his bare chest against mine. Jack kisses me again, this one lasting longer than the one before. 

"You're a creep," I tell him.

"Yeah, but I'se your creep, ain't I?"

I sigh.  
"Yeah, I guess you are."

Jack kisses my chest, then moves up my neck and to my mouth, kissing me softly.  
I kiss back softly, and Jack continues kissing me.

"We's happier now, ain't we?" Jack asks after letting go.

I nod, stroking my boyfriend's head.

Maybe having Jack in my bed isn't as bad as I thought it was.

[JACK'S POV]  
I don't know why I decided to get out of my bed at 5AM and climb into my boyfriend's bedroom through the window.   
Well, nonetheless, I'm here with my baby now, so I'm happy.

I know, I literally just saw him yesterday. But when Jack Kelly's bored at five in the morning, he goes to find his lover (which, in this case, is Davey).

"Baby?" I ask Davey.

"Hmm?"

Davey looks into my eyes, smiling lightly.

"You'se cute," I tell him.

Just to think he was grumpy a few minutes ago. Grumpy, but still cute.

Davey chuckles.  
"Yeah, that's what you tell me. You're cute too, Jack."

I place a light kiss on his shoulder.  
"Yeah, but you'se cuter," I reply.

He shrugs, turning over onto his side. After that, he starts fake sleeping.

I chuckle.  
"Dave, I can tell you'se fakin'."

Davey turns back over and smiles.  
"Wow, you're smart, Jackie-boy," he says.

"Did you just call me 'Jackie-boy'?"  
"Yeah. Don't like it?"  
"No, no, it's fine. It's just... different."

Chuckling, Davey kisses my forehead. I kiss him underneath his chin as a reply.

"I'm glad you came over, Jack," he says, cupping my face in his hands.

I smile, replying, "I'se happy I came over too.".

Davey kisses me, softly and slowly. I kiss back, enjoying the rare occasion where he's the one to kiss me, not the other way around. 

I love being in Davey's bed. It's not like I haven't slept with him before (we did that on our first day of dating), but I've never slept in his bed before. In fact, I've never slept with him in any bed. It's just been couches. This is a new experience, and I love it.

"You enjoyin' yourself, Davey?" I ask him.

Davey nods.  
"Yeah, I am. Are you?"

"Mm-hmm."

I start to kiss his neck, Davey chuckling as I do.

"Jackie, that tickles," he says, blushing. 

I don't know why he's calling me 'Jackie' all of a sudden. I guess because I'm in his bed and he can't help it.

I take out my tongue and lick his neck, causing Davey to lightly moan. 

"Please, keep doing that," he says, blushing slightly harder.

I giggle and keep licking him. More moans come out of my boyfriend.   
I'd never think Davey'd be the type to want to moan. He's always so civilized; moaning is not something I'd associate with him.

As I continue licking his neck (and getting more adorable moans), Davey kisses my ear.   
"That feels amazing, Jackie," he whispers, before another stroke of my tongue causes him to moan again and jerk away. 

Right at that second, the door opens, seven year old Les now awake.  
Shoot, did I make Davey moan too much?

Oh, and... Les has no idea Davey and I are dating...

"Jack???" Les asks, shocked.

I immediately stop licking Davey. My boyfriend looks at me, turning red.   
"Jack, you licked me too hard," he whines.

"Hush, Dave," I reply.  
"Why are you whinin'?"

Les, still in the doorway, clears his throat. I focus my attention on him. 

"Why are you in Davey's bed?" Les asks.

I chuckle nervously.  
"Uh.... we were havin' a sleepover?"

Davey glares at me.  
"Damn you, you handsome man."

"Davey, I'se sor-"

"Davey's GAY?" Les asks.

Davey sighs.

"Yes, Les," he replies.  
"I'm gay... for Jack."

Les still looks confused. If only he hadn't heard the moaning.

"Gross, get a room," he says.  
"Mom and Dad are asleep, and if they hear you moanin', they'll be concerned and come investigate."

"Please, Les, don't tell them. I don't think being gay would go over well with Mom and Dad."

I hesitantly place a kiss on Davey's cheek.  
"Baby, please calm down," I tell him.

Davey looks me in the eyes.  
"Now I'm worried about Mom and Dad finding out my secret. Hell, the seven year old knows now. I don't trust him with secrets, Jackie."

Les silently leaves the bedroom, carelessly leaving the door open. Davey frantically gets out of bed and closes the door, then returns to my protection.

"Maybe we should've done this at your house," he says quietly.

"I shouldn't have started lickin' your neck to make you moan out of pleasure," I say back, ashamed of myself.

Davey strokes my head.  
"Jackie, it's okay. I enjoyed it."

I sigh, turning my head away. Davey grabs my arm gently, causing me to look back over.  
"Baby, I misbehaved. Punish me. Jack gets no kisses for a week. Sound good to you?"

Davey shakes his head.

"Jackie, you don't need to be punished," he says.  
"It was an accident. A mere mistake Les came in on us being all coupley."

"I'se sorry, dearest David," I mutter.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, Jack. You don't need to apologize."   
Davey pulls me into a soft kiss. I kiss back hesitantly.

"You're okay. Our relationship's okay. Everything's okay."

|A/N| Heya, friends! Here, have some Javid. I've been depriving you of it since the original Javid story, so you can have some more of my OTP. I'll probably write Javid more often now that I've decided to write this. Okay, bye, friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the second half of this.


	20. Javid- 'Punishments'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jack intrudes into Davey's house a couple hours ago, he decides to have fun with him.

[JACK'S POV]  
After the stressful situation the both of us just went through, we fall asleep on each other. It's only about 6AM, so we should be asleep anyway.   
Neither of us could believe we embarrassed ourselves all because Les decided to be his too-curious self. 

Although Davey and I met when he moved to our school in the middle of sixth grade, it feels like we've known each other forever. I guess that's what happens when you've been best friends for almost three years.

In my sleep, I guess I may have been latched onto Davey too tightly, because a little before seven, he wakes up and whines, "Jackie, too tight.".

I open my eyes and frown at myself, loosening my grip.  
"Oops, sorry, baby. I didn't know I was holdin' onto you that tightly. I guess... I wanted to... protect you from nightmares?"

Davey laughs, replying, "Jack, you're such a good boyfriend. I bet you don't even need to hold onto me to protect me from nightmares.".

He turns to face me and smiles that sweet smile I love. I mess around with his hair, chuckling. In response, he pecks my forehead. 

"I love you, Jackie."  
"Love you too, Dave."

I yawn loudly, causing Davey to burst out into laughter.  
"Dear god, Jack. We're awfully noisy this morning. This is why we don't wake up at 5AM to visit our boyfriends."

I pout, pretending to be sad.  
"But Dave..."

Davey decides to go along with my little act and responds, "Oh, I'm sorry, did I make you sad, Jackie-boy?".

We both laugh, and I kiss Davey roughly. Davey, as always, kisses back at almost the same roughness. 

"You're so good at kissin'," I tell him.  
"How is this possible, o glorious David Jacobs?"

Davey scoffs and replies, "Oh, I didn't do that, my brain told my lip muscles to kiss you like that.".

"You're not gonna comment on how I called you 'o glorious David Jacobs'?" I ask, chuckling a bit from Davey's statement.  
Davey just laughs.

"Are you gonna answer me, or do I hafta kiss you again? I'll make you regret it~"

Davey laughs.  
"Nah, I'll take the punishment. Punish me, o deathly-handsome Jack Kelly."

I laugh as well, both glad Davey wants to be 'punished', and that I got called 'o deathly-handsome Jack Kelly'. In my opinion, that's even better than 'o glorious David Jacobs'.

I smirk, latching my hands onto Davey's shoulders and forcing my tongue into his mouth and kissing him.  
While we kiss, my tongue finds Davey's and intertwines them, causing Davey to moan softly.

I continue kissing Davey, earning more moans (albeit softly). While our lips are busy, our tongues are also busy whipping each other around in the process of Davey's tongue trying to escape my tongue's grasp. 

"Jackie..." he moans, his hazel eyes helplessly glancing into my green ones.   
"Let g- wait, no, keep going, ahhhhhhhhhhhh..."

I snicker, accidentally letting go of Davey and falling off the bed.

Davey immediately looks down to the floor where I landed, worried.  
"J-Jackie! I'm so sorry, it's my fault!"

I sit up, laughing.   
"Dave, I'm okay."

"Return to the goddamn bed and get back on it, mister Kelly," he playfully orders.

I laugh.  
"Help me up first," I say.

Davey sighs, getting out of bed and picking me up off the floor.  
"C'mon, back to bed."

He sits me back on the bed, not bothering to put the covers on. Then he sits down next to me.  
"Okay, you may cont- mmph"

I don't let him finish his sentence; my lips are on his already. I pin Davey to the bed and slide my tongue back into his mouth again, quickly finding his tongue and fiddling around with it.

Moans fall out of Davey's mouth, quiet at first but progressively getting louder as our makeout session resumes. 

"Ngh, Jackie, don't kiss me so hard..." Davey says between moans. 

I soon let go, tired out and needing to breathe again.   
"Augh, fuck, I need to breathe, holy fuck, Francis Sullivan," I curse at myself.

"Stop cursing in my bedroom," Davey replies.

"Aww, but Davey, I need to."

Davey shakes his head, a smirk on his face.  
"You do not. Gentlemen do not curse."

"I ain't a gentleman, Dave. Gentlemen don't force their boyfriends into makeout sessions just to hear them moan."

Davey chuckles, replying, "And gentlemen also don't enjoy being kissed to death by other gentlemen. I guess I'm not a gentleman either."

I cover his mouth, faking shock.

"David Jacobs!" I exclaim, laughing.  
"You are too a gentleman!"

Davey yawns.  
"You tired me out, Jack," he says.

I softly hug him, rubbing his back.   
"Aww, poor thing. You'll be okay sometime tomorrow."

Davey chuckles.  
"Damn you."

"Hey, how come you can curse and I can't?" I ask him.

Davey lays back down under the covers, pulling me down with him.

"Because my room, my rules."  
"Davey, that's not fair."  
"Nowhere does it say my rules have to be fair to Jack Kelly."  
"Excuse you, mister, that's the famous and handsome Jack Kelly you're talking about."

Davey chuckles, causing me to latch onto him way too hard.  
"You'll regret that, David Jacobs."

I start attacking his neck with kisses, Davey immediately laughing.  
"J-Jackie, I- Jackie, stop it, that tickles! I surrender!"

I smirk, retreating from Davey's neck with another victory.

"Loosen the grip, would you, handsome?" Davey says, causing me to do as I'm told.

"I love you~", I tease.

Davey strokes my head.  
"Love you too, Jackie," he replies.

We both laugh, pulling each other into a soft kiss. I end it right after that one so it doesn't turn into another makeout session. God knows what would happen if we launched ourselves into another one of those.

I then remember I left my shirt at my house, so I just have on my socks, sweatpants, and boxers. That's the exact same thing Davey has on.

"Jack, did you even bring shoes or a shirt?" Davey asks.

"Nope!" I reply, laughing.

"No wonder your chest smells odd. You ran all the way over here with no shirt."  
"Is that a bad thing, baby?"  
"No, of course not."  
"Oh, okay."

We spend the rest of the day fooling around, not even bothering to get dressed. I'm surprised nobody came into Davey's room all day.

Laying next to him on his bed shirtless is such a nice experience. A few weeks ago, poor Davey would be petrified to do this. Thank god we started dating, or weekends would be boring as hell. 

God, Davey looks so sexy without a shirt on.

|A/N| Heya, guys! I still can't believe I wrote two chapters of Javid in one day.  
Anyway, take this sin I had no regret writing and be happy.  
Bye for now, friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Javid is, by far, my favorite ship to write.


	21. random ships- A Power Outage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The power goes out one morning in school, and everyone freaks out.

[3rd Person POV]  
"... and to the republic for which it stands..."

Just another ordinary Monday morning in school. All of the eighth grade students in Mr. Wiesel's Math homeroom finish reciting the Pledge of Allegiance and return to their seats.

Then all of a sudden, something unusual happens:  
While the student announcers chatter about that day's activities, the speakers turn off abruptly. Then the lights and the AC's and the projectors. 

The whole school goes dark, and everyone panics. 

"What happened to the morning announcements?"  
"Holy crap, it's so dark in here!"  
"Are we havin' a power outage?"  
"This is definitely a power outage."  
"Pulitzer better not be messin' with us."

Mr. Wiesel turns on his phone flashlight so they have a light source.

"It's okay, everyone," he reassures his class.  
"We're just having a power outage. The power should be back any second now."

A few minutes filled with students chattering go by, and the power doesn't come back.

"The power's not comin' back on, Weasel," Race's voice says.

"It's Wiesel, Racetrack," Mr. Wiesel's irritated voice replies.  
"And please, sit back down."

Race sits down. He turns to Albert, who's next to him, and tells him, "Quella stupida tempesta la scorsa notte ci ha dato un potere fuori, eh?".

Albert nods, replying, "Nessuna meraviglia che il vento stesse soffiando così forte questa mattina.".

Finch eyes them.  
"Since when did Albert know Italian, Race? And what the heck are you two sayin'?"

"I've been teachin' him. And also, I told him, 'That stupid storm last night gave us a power out, huh?', and he replied with, 'No wonder the wind was blowin' so hard this mornin'.'."

Finch nods, understanding.  
"Unlike you two, I don't speak Italian," he says.

"But you do speak Spanish, eh, 'Pinzón'?" Race replies, elbowing Finch.

'Pinzón' is Finch's name in Spanish class, which he's taking full-year. 'Pinzón', fittingly, directly translates to 'Finch' in Spanish.

"Sí, yo hablo Español," Finch replies in Spanish.

Since Race is fluent in Italian and Albert is mostly fluent, the two are able to piece together Finch's statement, since Spanish and Italian words have similar origins.

While these three continue chattering, Jack and Davey are cuddling in the corner.

"See, Jack, this is why I told you to let us stay home," Davey whines to Jack.

"You'se been awfully whiny lately," Jack replies.  
"How come?"

Davey ignores him, just holding onto his boyfriend tighter. 

Jack places a kiss on Davey's forehead, chuckling.  
"You know, baby, I don't even need a light. Your breathtakin' hazel eyes are enough," he flirts.

Davey kisses Jack softly, blushing a bit.

"Aww, is my baby flattered by my compliments?" Jack teases.  
"It may be pitch black in here, but your body heat is enough to tell me you'se blushin'."

Davey chuckles.  
"Shut it, hottie."

"Aww, I love you."  
"Me too, Jackie."

Since they can't have class in the dark, Mr. Wiesel gives everyone a free period and explains that in the case of a power outage, if it lasts half an hour or longer, the students and staff should leave the building to return home.

Twenty minutes into the power outage, nothing seems to be changing.

"What are we going to do, Jack?" Davey asks his lover.

"I don't know, dearest David. I guess we wait it out for ten more minutes, then go to my house for a day of cuddlin' and kisses. Sound good to you?"

Davey nods, smiling.  
"I wouldn't want it any other way, Jackie," he replies.

Jack tackles Davey into a loving kiss, the two kissing each other passionately while giggling.

"Dave, hush! Don't moan, okay? There is a teacher in the room who'll report anything suspicious."  
"But Jackie, we're in the dark. Mr. Wiesel won't suspect us."  
"You don't know that. He can probably tell the noise would come from our corner and come inspect the noise."  
"Do it, Jackie. Make me moan. Kiss me, I'm desperate."  
"Dave, I can't d-"  
"Please?"

Davey looks into Jack's eyes, pouting.

Jack sighs.  
"Fine, but only once," he says.

Jack pulls Davey into a deep kiss, quickly inserting his tongue into Davey's mouth. Jack's tongue swiftly strokes the roof of the taller boy's mouth, causing him to softly moan.  
Jack then removes his tongue, ending Davey's moaning and pleasure. Jack pulls away from the kiss, leaving Davey unhappy.

"Jackie..." Davey whines.  
"I want more..."

"I said only once, baby," Jack replies, stroking Davey's head.

"But... but Jackie..."  
Davey pulls Jack into another kiss, sliding his tongue into Jack's mouth. Immediately after, Jack pulls away, stopping Davey from getting a moan.

"I said no," Jack says.  
"No more moans or tongues until we go home, hear me?"

"Hmph."  
Davey lets go of Jack and crosses his arms.

Jack grabs Davey's arm.  
"Davey, baby, this is not something to be gettin' mad over," he says.

"I want to moan, and you won't let me," Davey argues.

"Correction, I'm tryna keep us from gettin' in trouble. I still love you dearly, Dave. But if you keep bein' stubborn, we's gonna attract Weasel's attention."

Davey checks his watch, pointing to it.  
"We have three minutes left. One more time? Please?"

"No, you have to wait until we's walkin' home," Jack says sternly.

"Jackie, I-"  
"I don't care. Rules are rules, David."  
"Can you at least kiss me?"  
"Yes, I can do that, but no more than that. Just a kiss."

Jack softly presses his lips to Davey's, Davey pressing back and falling into Jack's arms again. 

"Thanks, Jackie. I love you."  
"Love you too, baby."

Mr. Wiesel stands up and claps to get the class's attention.

"Thirty minutes have passed, and nothing has changed," he tells them.  
"Buses have arrived to pick up bus students. Everyone should go home with their designated mode of transportation."

Students file out of the classroom and leave the school. 

Jack and Davey hold hands as they leave, sneaking little smiles to each other. They head to Jack's house, and once there, Jack smirks, pressing a kiss to Davey's forehead before tackling him onto the couch.

The two start kissing, arms wrapped around each other. One tongue collides with another, and several satisfied moans escape Davey's mouth.

A makeout session ensues, and both boys are enjoying themselves. Several mutters of 'I love you' and more scattered moans are emitted from their mouths. 

School may be out for the day, sure, but you can never go wrong with a gay makeout session at nearly nine in the morning, right?  
Jack and Davey sure think so.

|A/N| Heya, friends! I think I went insane from the amount of Javid I wrote in the those 24 hours. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this pretty much Javid-centered story about a power outage. Bye, friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although I didn't intend on it, this turned into Javid...


	22. no ships (except BillDarcy)- Gay Teachers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack goes to Student Council the day after the power outage, and is met with something abnormal.

[Jack's POV]  
After the power outage that happened yesterday, all of us are kinda cautious about coming back to school.

Luckily, when I arrive in the morning, everything's back to normal. We have power again. 

Because today's a full day of school, I have student council again. I get to see Katherine for the first time since Friday.

The bell for co-curricular rings, and I rush into the Student Council room. As usual, Katherine is already busy working on something.

But not as usual, it's not just Mr. Darcy in there this time. His assistant, Mr. Hearst (otherwise known as Bill), is there too.

"Hello, Jack," says Mr. Darcy, waving to me.   
Mr. Hearst waves as well.

I smile.  
"Hi, Mr. Darcy. Hi, Mr. Hearst."

Mr. Hearst is really quiet, so he doesn't talk much. 

Mr. Darcy looks at him.  
"Hey, Billy, don't wanna talk for me today?" he asks.

Mr. Hearst stays silent, leaning onto Mr. Darcy's side.

"Not-not so close," Mr. Darcy says, lightly tapping Mr. Hearst on the shoulder.  
"We're supposed to be teaching, not doing... that..."

Mr. Hearst just chuckles a bit, not moving.

"Bill..."  
"Hmm?"  
"Why are we not listening?"  
"Because I don't want to."

I walk over to Katherine, sitting down in my usual spot. I get out a laptop and go to our club communication server so I can actually talk to Katherine.   
I'm about to send a message when I hear something odd.

"Give me my hat back."  
"You'll have to take it from me, Darcy."

I glance over and see Mr. Hearst has Mr. Darcy's hat. Mr. Hearst waves the hat around, Mr. Darcy trying to grab it out of his hand but failing.

"Darn you, Blueberry."  
"Saying that isn't gonna convince me to give you your hat back."

I can see that Mr. Darcy was struggling not to say "damn you" because teachers don't curse in school.   
Also, Mr. Darcy sometimes calls Mr. Hearst 'Blueberry' because of the blue suit he always wears. Mr. Darcy wears a matching yellow suit. 

Mr. Darcy continues jumping up to reach his hat, but Mr. Hearst keeps pulling it away.

"Bill, we're not supposed to be playing," Mr. Darcy says, irritated.

Mr. Hearst seems not to care. He throws the hat across the room. Mr. Darcy runs to retrieve it, but Mr. Hearst pulls him back over by the arm.

"That was not fair," says Mr. Darcy.  
"And you're not supposed to stop me."

"I'm not allowed to have fun, Darcy?"  
"No, not in school. We have a club to run. Let go of me."

Mr. Darcy successfully escapes Mr. Hearst's grasp and makes his way across the room to retrieve his hat. He puts the hat back on.

Mr. Hearst smirks from across the room, Mr. Darcy rushing over to him. The two look each other in the eyes, and Mr. Hearst laughs, taking Mr. Darcy out into the hallway and closing the door.

The two return back to the room about thirty seconds later, Mr. Darcy slightly red in the face. But it appears not out of aggravation, but out of embarrassment.

"Bill, you're not supposed to do that," Mr. Darcy tells Mr. Hearst.   
"I could see a couple students in the hallway. Luckily, they weren't in the eighth grade section, but still, doing that is uncalled for."

Mr. Hearst boops Mr. Darcy's nose.  
"They'd be too busy dilly-dallying and chattering to focus on us, Darcy."

"Watch what you say. There's a couple students in here."   
Mr. Darcy looks over at me and Katherine. 

"Says the one who dragged me into Mr. Pulitzer's office the other day to snoop," Mr. Hearst replies.

The two continue chattering as I continue typing my message to Katherine and send it.

Me: Hey Kath.  
Katherine: Yes?  
Me: Didja see the teachers over there?  
Katherine: Um no? I was working. Like you should be.  
Me: Mr. Hearst stole Mr. Darcy's hat then proceeded to throw it across the room.  
Me: Then he dragged him into the hallway.  
Katherine: So what?  
Me: Now Mr. Darcy's blushing and told Mr. Hearst he's "not supposed to do that".  
Katherine: Oh. They like each other, in case you didn't know.  
Me: Dang, I'm so stupid for not figuring that out sooner.   
Me: It's like most of the people in the school are gay.  
Katherine: Ikr. And you said Mr. Hearst dragged Mr. Darcy into the hallway?  
Me: Yeah.  
Katherine: Mr. Hearst most likely decided to be slick and kiss him.  
Katherine: And the hallway because teachers aren't effected by what security cameras see. Plus there's no one else out there.   
Me: I can't believe teachers would do that. They know PDA is forbidden.  
Katherine: Apparently Mr. Hearst didn't care.

I glance back over at the two teachers. Mr. Hearst is swiping his thumb over Mr. Darcy's cheek, both of them smiling lightly.

Mr. Darcy notices I'm looking over from the corner of his eye and whispers something in Mr. Hearst's ear. The shorter teacher nods, removing his thumb from Mr. Darcy's cheek.

"Hello, Jack..." Mr. Darcy says, sounding nervous.

"Is it true Mr. Hearst kissed you in the hallway?" I ask.

Mr. Darcy chuckles.  
"Why would Bill do that? We're not ho- Bill, let go of my arm. Sorry. We're not homose- mmm!"

Mr. Hearst stands on his toes and kisses Mr. Darcy softly. Then Mr. Hearst pulls away, chuckling.

"Don't listen to him," Mr. Hearst says.  
"We are too homosexual."

Mr. Darcy blushes, staring at Mr. Hearst.  
"D-don't say that!" 

I chuckle at the two teachers.  
"So everyone is queer in this room, eh?"

"I'm straight, excuse you" Katherine says.

"No, you like Sarah. Davey told me."

Katherine stares at me.  
"So you asked him out after all, and he didn't reject you?" she asks.  
"And why the heck did Davey run his mouth about Sarah?"

Jesus, this has been one hell of a Student Council meeting. Mr. Darcy and Mr. Hearst are gay. I never would've guessed that. Hmm, I wonder if more teachers in the building are gay...

|A/N| Heya, friends! Here, take this crap I wrote while losing my brain cells by looping Old Town Road. Well, um, BillDarcy, anyone? Also, you got to discover Student Council a little more. Anyway, bye, friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm, gay teachers. A blueberry and a lemon.


	23. theater bois!- Potatoes and the "Lina LaMont' Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After another day of school, Drama Club meets, and several interesting conversations are had.

[3rd person POV]  
Romeo runs out of his Tech Ed classroom the second the bell signaling the end of the school day rings.   
The boy with extraordinary socks was playing the lead role of Don Lochwood in that year's production of Singin' In the Rain Jr., so he was stoked while running off to the auditorium for Drama Club. Romeo always loved theater and acting, and he was quite good at it.

Henry, also in his Tech Ed class and in Drama Club, follows Romeo out. This boy was playing the role of Cosmo, who was Don Lochwood's best friend. This is fitting, since Romeo and Henry are really good friends. 

"Gosh, Tech Ed sucks," Romeo says to his friend.  
"Do I look like somebody who wants to lean over a table and put metal together? Hell, we were forced to make wind chimes in sixth grade!"

Henry laughs.  
"You've only had the class for two weeks, Ro," he replies.

"Two hellish weeks," Romeo corrects him.  
"I have to suffer through it for seven more weeks! Romeo does not want to do that."

"Why're you referrin' to yourself in the first person?" Henry asks, earning a groan from Romeo.

Romeo sighs loudly for the sake of being dramatic.  
"Save Tech Ed talk for Thursday when we have the gosh darn class again, kay, Henry?"

"You need to stop bein' so dramatic"  
"No, I'se bein' Romeo absolutely hatin' Tech Ed class."  
"Then stop bein' so 'Romeo absolutely hatin' Tech Ed class'."  
"That's like askin' you not to like pastrami sandwiches."  
"Excuse you, pastrami sandwiches are holy. Escpecially on rye bread with sour pickles."

"I will throw a... potato... at you if you don't stop jabberin' about how you worship pastrami sandwiches," Romeo threatens, half-joking.

Henry loses it.  
"A potato? A goddamn potato, Romeo?"

Romeo loses it as well, not noticing what he said until Henry pointed it out.  
"Y-yeah, a potato," Romeo replies, laughing.

The two stop right in their tracks to laugh a little longer. They then notice Blink and Mush walking towards the auditorium.

"Hey, what are you two laughin' about?" Blink asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Potato," Romeo and Henry reply in unison.

Mush, holding Blink's hand, starts laughing as well.  
"Whatever these two sillies said about potatoes, it must have been funny, eh, Blinky?"

Blink nods, replying, "Yeah, these two can bring up some silly things.".

"Romeo was complainin' about how much he hated Tech Ed class," Henry explained.  
"Then I told him to stop bein' dramatic. He said askin' him to not be dramatic was like askin' me not to like pastrami sandwiches. Then I got all defensive, and for some damn reason, this dude said he would throw a potato at me."

Romeo and Henry start laughing again, causing Blink to sigh.  
"C'mon, you two. We need to get to the auditorium. Jo-Jo's already in there."

"Yeah, Jo-Jo's fast," Mush chirps.  
"He ran out of the gym with his binder and said he was gonna go to Drama Club."

Everyone makes their way to the auditorium, laughing about potatoes on their way there.

Ms. Larkin walks out to see what's taking the boys so long.  
"Boys! You're late!"

Blink nods to Mush, and Mush goes to sit in the audience.

"Sorry, ma'am," Blink apologizes.  
"Henry and Romeo were laughin' about potatoes."

"And what do... potatoes... have to do with being late to Drama Club?"  
"I guess... Mush and I got roped into their conversation, too..."

Ms. Larkin sighs.  
"Well... c'mon, boys. Off to the stage with you."

The three boys nod, walking in through the stage doors and sitting in their seats.

A bit of time passes, and the boys are busy with their practice. Blink, dressed as "Dexter", is standing behind the camera prop, yelling, "Cut, cut!" while staring at Romeo in a green suit and a girl, playing Lina LaMont and in a matching green dress, sitting on a bench.

Romeo audibly sighs, for this is the fifth time they've run that scene that day.

Ms. Larkin raises a hand from her seat in the audience, cutting off the acting on the stage.  
"Mr. 'Lochwood', you need to be willing to practice, not sighing," she says, looking at Romeo.

"But Ms. Larkin, we've run this scene five times today," Romeo complains.  
"And 'Lina' keeps messin' up the inflection of 'oh, Pierre!'."

Romeo raises his pitch a bit at "oh, Pierre!", trying and failing to do the Lina voice.

"My voice kept cracking," the girl retorts.  
"Let's see you try to do Lina's grating voice, Romeo."

"I'm playing Don, not Lina, so I don't need to."  
"It's 'cause you can't, right?"  
"Ugh!"

Ms. Larkin stands up, glaring at the arguing actors.  
"Emiliette, Romeo, stop it. Just because you two are playing the leads, it doesn't mean you can argue whenever you want."

Emiliette stands up, hands on her hips.  
"He started it," she says, pointing an accusing finger at Romeo.

"God, that's what Lina LaMont would do," Romeo replies, standing up as well.

"How do you know what Lina would do?"  
"I ain't stupid."  
"Well, it ain't even my fault you decided to be an idiot and called me out when I was trying!"  
"I bet Henry would do better at the Lina voice. He has quite the vocal range."  
"Henry isn't even out here 'cause Cosmo isn't in this scene."  
"Ahem, HENRY!"

Henry walks out from backstage, confused.  
"Hmm?"

Romeo smiles at him.  
"Show Emiliette you can do the Lina voice," he says.

Henry nods, clearing his throat.  
"And I cyaaan't styand him," he recites, his voice seeming unharmed from having to be so high and squeaky.

Romeo stiffles a laugh.  
"Well done, Henry," he says, then stares at Emiliette.

"Why're you lookin' at me?" Emiliette whines, using her high, squeaky Lina voice.

Several actors and actresses plug their ears, the frequency grueling.

"Like, god, Emiliette!" Romeo exclaims.   
"I get you're Lina, but please, don't literally turn into her!"

The actors start yelling in chaos, resulting in Ms. Larkin clapping loudly and yelling, "QUIET!"  
The yelling ceases, everyone still staring at Emiliette.

"Please, everyone! We're rehearsing, not arguing!"

"Like Dexter says, 'Quiet on set!'," Blink calls out.

Ms. Larkin stares at Blink.  
"I don't need your assistance, Mr. Baletti."

"Sorry... Ms. Larkin," he apologizes immediately.

Blink clears his throat and motions for everyone to get back in order. Henry leaves the stage, Emiliette and Romeo sit down, and the 'film crew' stands back where they belong.

"Quiet on set!" Blink yells, getting several echos. 

The practice then goes on like normal. No more arguing.  
And Emiliette actually doesn't have a voice crack this time.

A little after, rehearsal is over, and all the actors get out of their costumes and rush off the stage.

Wow, that was one hell of a play practice...

|A/N| Heya, friends! From potatoes to arguing about Lina LaMont's voice, this was an interesting chapter to write. Oh well, at least you know how Drama Club rehearsals are now. Bye, friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally didn't intend on making Emiliette a character, yet look what happened.


	24. Platonic Romeliette-- Apologies and Narcissism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what happened during Drama Club that day, Emiliette decides to apologize to Romeo. But a casual text conversation between the two afterwards causes more problems.

[ROMEO'S POV]  
I return home, throwing my backpack down on the table.

Since I don't have any friends over today, I'm bored as hell.

"Good mornin', good mornin' to you," I mumble to myself, rehearsing a segment from a song in our concert.

I take out my phone and put on some Les Mis to fill my boredom while texting Henry.

All of a sudden, I get a text from a number I don't recognize.

unknown: Hello.  
Me: Who the hell is this I'm speaking to?  
unknown: Emiliette Clément. As in, the girl who's playing Lina LaMont in the play.  
Me: How the hell did you get my number?  
Emiliette: I'm rich, and my family has the numbers of everyone in the school.  
Me: That's... odd.  
Emiliette: Hey, you speak French, right?  
Me: Yeah...?  
Emiliette: Je suis désolé d'être un abruti lors de la pratique d'aujourd'hui.  
Me: C'est bien. Juste ne soit pas un abruti la prochaine fois.  
Emiliette: Au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, je parle couramment le français depuis l'âge de quatre ans.  
Emiliette: Quand as-tu appris?  
Me: L'été dernier...  
Emiliette: Ha, c'est pathétique.  
Me: Rappelez-vous que tout le monde n'est pas né dans les familles françaises.  
Me: Hey, how come you're so narcissistic?  
Emiliette: It's called Narcissistic Personality Disorder (or NPD), you dimwit.  
Me: Well, eXcUsE me, I didn't know. 

I sigh to myself. No wonder she's so narcissistic. She has a mental illness. I never imagine someone so loaded could be mentally ill.

Me: Anyway, I didn't mean to come off as rude. I was just curious as why you act the way you do.  
Emiliette: I have a secret. Promise not to tell anyone?  
Me: Sure.  
Emiliette: You know that arrogant guy, Jack Kelly?  
Me: Yeah...? Who doesn't?  
Emiliette: I may have a teeny tiny crush on him.  
Emiliette: And also I'm pansexual.  
Me: 1, good for you, but he ain't single. 2, cool, I'm pan too.  
Emiliette: What do you mean he ain't single?  
Me: He has a boyfriend.  
Emiliette: Who's this guy who would dare take Jack off the market?  
Me: ...Davey Jacobs.  
Emiliette: What the hell? I thought he was straight!  
Me: I did too, and then I saw them making out during homeroom one day.  
Emiliette: So David is the one I need to yell at, eh?  
Me: Technically you don't need to yell at anybody, but you do you, boo.  
Emiliette: Don't call me boo.  
Me: Sorry.

Then I don't get an answer. But instead, Davey texts me. Of course. I can guarantee Emiliette sent him about a million texts probably yelling "Jack is mine, and you took him from me, yada yada yada.".

Davey: Hello, Romeo. I'm having an *ahem* issue.  
Me: Let me guess, it starts and ends with an "E".  
Davey: Yep. Don't let Jack get his hands on my phone. He'll freak.  
Me: All I did was tell her Jack's taken.  
Davey: And then the narcissist got offended and texted me complaining.  
Me: Yep.  
Me: How the heck can you deal with her in chorus and choir?  
Davey: Lots and lots of patience. Which I have.  
Davey: Also the fact that we managed to become friends.  
Me: The only things me and Emiliette have in common is our love of acting, pansexuality, and the ability to speak French. We'll never become friends anytime soon.  
Davey: Oops, Jack needs me. Talk to you later, Romeo.  
Me: Bye.

I put my phone away, sighing.

[EMILIETTE'S POV]  
I can't believe Jack is not single! The guy flirts too much, and he has way too many bad habits.

But despite that, he's kinda cute.  
But David Jacobs, the straight "perfect" dude, is the one who steals Jack from me. David, of all people!

Hmm, I wonder what would happen if something were to happen to David...  
Then Jack would come running to me, yelling, "Oh, Emiliette, help me, for I am poor and single! You're rich, and smart, and oh-so-powerful, and beautiful! Much better than Davey! How do you feel about going out tonight? It'll be a real treat!".

I chuckle to myself, thinking about having Jack all to myself.  
I know he admires smart girls, so my eye-candy self would be the perfect target.

I'm hot, aren't I?  
Jack thinks all people are hot, I think.  
But aren't I the hottest?

Yes, I know, most of this babbling has been about me. I can explain. I have Narcissistic Personality Disorder (or NPD), where everything has to benefit me, myself, and I, or I get angry and manipulative. 

This disorder most likely came from my mom's side of the family. She herself is also has the disorder and likes attention and people bending to satisfy her every need. Honestly, it's quite lazy, but it's useful and saves time.

My mom may not come from royal origins, but she is loaded with more cash then you can imagine and is treated like she has more authority than, hell, the president. Which is understandable, since French people like getting what they want. 

"Mademoiselle Emiliette?" a voice asks from behind.

"Get me some lemonade," I order.

The man runs off and gets the lemonade. 

My mom's side of the family is the side that's all narcissistic and screwed up. My dad's honestly kinda scared of my mom, and he's really sweet. Because he's nice, I never make him do anything.

Anyway, back on topic.

I sit on my couch, drinking my lemonade and messing with my phone.  
Earlier, I texted the hottie thief and complained about his theft. He seemed quite confused and intimidated. I mean, David's... okay, but he succeeds too well at being perfect. Straight A's, three clubs, dating the most popular kid in the school, perfect physique, perfect singing voice, etc.

I may seem jealous, but that's just my narcissism wanting me to be the perfect one. If I'm perfect, it gives me more chances of getting Francis Sullivan's attention and hand in a relationship. 

But when he dates someone, he doesn't break up very easily. Hmm, what can I do to ruin David's reputation? 

Hack the school computer database and lower his grades?  
No, I'd get caught too easily. 

Sneak in after hours and destroy his prized viola?  
No, he'd immediately notice it's messed up.

Mon Dieu, this is harder than I thought.

Maybe I'll let David stealing my one and only love interest slide.  
For now.

|A/N| Heya, friends! Two new POV's, some background info on Emiliette, and drama that doesn't include ships directly. Lots of achievements made with this, and I'm proud of it. Let me know if I should do more parts about Emiliette's issues! Bye, friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French translations:  
> Je suis désolé d'être un abruti lors de la pratique d'aujourd'hui.= I'm sorry for being an asshole during practice today.
> 
> C'est bien. Juste ne soit pas un abruti la prochaine fois. = It's fine. Just don't be an asshole next time.
> 
> Au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, je parle couramment le français depuis l'âge de quatre ans. = Just so you know, I've been fluent in French since I was four.
> 
> Quand as-tu appris? = When did you learn?
> 
> L'été dernier... = Last summer...
> 
> Ha, c'est pathétique = Ha, that's pathetic. 
> 
> Rappelez-vous que tout le monde n'est pas né dans les familles françaises. = Remember that not everyone is born into French families.


	25. Sprace- Spot the Tsundere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After another day at school, Race and Spot are hanging out at Race's house.

[RACE'S POV]  
A couple weeks ago, Albert took advantage of me and somehow convinced me to start dating him.  
Sure, Albert and I are best friends, and we love each other like brothers. But as boyfriends? No, that's not the case here.

You see, I'm still 100% dating Spot. I'm just faking it with Albert 'cause I don't want my best bud to get mad at me.  
And since Spot has no contact with Albert anywhere, he has no clue what's (kind of) going on between us.

Speaking of Spot, he's currently sleeping on my chest on his bed. If I move or wake him up, he will probably try to kill me. 

He's so cute when he's asleep. Don't tell him I think so, though. Spot can get a bit... tsundere... when he hears comments like that.  
Sure, we're dating, so it's natural for me to think he's cute. But Spot absolutely hates any mention of the word or words like it.

One "you'se cute" will probably result in him hitting me with something while yelling something along the lines of, "I'se not cute, you hear me? I'SE NOT CUTE!".  
But he is cute while doing that, so it defeats the purpose of it being a 'punishment'.

I keep staring at Spot while he's asleep. I'm lucky he doesn't sleep with his eyes open, or I would've been yelled at by now for staring. But staring at him gives me access to observing his body. He has very faint freckles going down his neck and onto his shoulders. I never notice that before. Huh, guess that's where he got his nickname from.

As I smile and continue staring at the boy's body, Spot wakes up without me knowing it. 

"Higgins, what are you starin' at?" a voice with a strong Brooklyn accent asks, sounding irritated. 

I realize he's awake and feel like he's gonna yell at me. I immediately stop staring  
"S-sorry, Spot, I didn't notice you woke up."

He lifts his head off my chest and rushes to the opposite end of the bed.  
"Yeah, 'cause you was bein' a weirdo and starin' at me," he replies.

I chuckle, going over to him and wrapping my arms around him.

"Get off me," he says, his arm grabbing mine and forcing me off him.

"C'mon, you'se cu-"  
"I'se what?"  
"You'se cute."

Spot grabs a random pillow and starts hitting me with it.  
"No, I'se not cute! I thought I told you that, Higgins!"

I giggle, making it clear to Spot his method isn't working. Spot starts hitting me harder, eventually knocking me onto my side and off the bed.

"Good boyfriends don't abuse their boyfriends," I say.  
"Apologize."

Spot shakes his head.  
"Nope. I make no apologies."

I throw my arms in the air.  
"This is me," I reply, quoting a song from The Greatest Showman. 

"Shut up," Spot says, staring down at me on the floor.

"Why, you don't like that song?"  
"No, because singin' that song makes no sense in this situation or any situation."  
"But Spotty..."  
"Don't call me that."

I get up off the ground, somehow succeeding in tackling Spot into a hug. I was half expecting him to soak me like the asshole he is, but no. He hugs me back like a normal person would.

"You'se actually quite peaceful when you'se asleep," I tell him.

"So you'se sayin' you want me to sleep forever, Higgins?" he asks.

"No, I-"  
"Heh, that's what I thought."

Spot grabs onto my collar and kisses me. For some reason, Spot almost always does that. I don't know what his obsession with pulling on my collar is, but I've grown accustomed to it.  
'Cause I have no choice, I kiss Spot back, smiling a little. 

"I do love you, don't forget that," he tells me, despite sounding a bit irritated.

I open my mouth to say something, but Spot interrupts me.  
"And no, I am not cute."

I close my mouth. Damn, he's such a tsundere. Apparently I'm not allowed to admit the truth. 

"Aw, c'mon Spot," I say.  
"You'se just sayin' that 'cause you'se a tsundere."

Spot buries his face in the bed and starts grumbling.  
"I am not a tsundere. This is not a fuckin' anime."

As Spot continues grumbling, I just chuckle.  
"You are too a tsundere. Just ask anybody."

Just by looking at him, you can clearly see he emits a 'tsundere' aura. Constantly hitting, constantly yelling, insisting he isn't cute, becoming quiet when confronted with an argument he can't win, hating pet names, etc.

Spot doesn't reply. 

"You stumped 'cause you'se not gonna win this argument, eh?"

Spot grumbles in response.  
Then he sits back up, a triggered look his face.

"Hey, stop bein' grumpy on my bed," I tell him.

"I'se not bein' grumpy," he answers, obviously lying.

"Then what do you call it if it ain't bein' grumpy?" I ask.

"I-um-uh... ugh, just sh-shut it, Higgins."

I laugh, and Spot slaps my arm out of tsundere-ness.

"Dude, calm down," I say, rubbing my arm.  
"That hurt."

Spot huffs, shooting me a small angry glance. He then proceeds to shove me off the bed.

"Dude! It's my bed! You can't shove me off my own bed!"  
"I can, and I did."  
"You'se such a jerk."

I get off the floor again and sit in a swivel chair on the other side of the room. I pull my phone off my desk and text Spot a random "UwU" to hope he'll forgive me, since physically talking doesn't seem to be working. 

Spot locates me after pulling out his phone and chucks a pillow at me, nailing me straight in the chest. 

Goddamn, dating a tsundere sucks. Although he loves me and I know he does, he can act like he doesn't in the blink of an eye.

I sigh and get on Snapchat, messing around with the filters. That's pretty much all I can do right now. Almost all of my body hurts from Spot being a tsundere asshole.

As I'm putting a random mustache on my face, I can hear Spot audibly chuckling. 

"It ain't funny, asshole."  
"It is too."  
"I'se literally achin' all over. You hit me several times with pillows, knocked me off the bed twice, and threw a pillow at me."  
"I had to do it. Also, sorry about your luck."  
"No, you didn't."  
"Yeah, I did."

I sigh again, louder this time. All of a sudden, my chair is moving. At an alarmingly fast pace.  
"Get off the goddamn chair!"

Spot laughs and continues playing around with my chair.  
He then lets go and somehow manages to jump onto my chair and onto my lap, smirking his ass off.

"Spot?"

He kisses my forehead, stroking my shoulder.  
"I love you, Racetrack."

"Love you too, buddy," I reply.

Our relationship is so complicated. 

|A/N|Heya, friends! I haven't written it in a while, so have some angsty-fluffy Sprace. And yeah, I headcannon Spot as a tsundere, so deal with it. We all have our headcannons. Bye for now, friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spot being a tsundere was pretty much the whole joke of this chapter.


	26. Belmerttons- Home Ec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elmer and Buttons arrive at school, and Buttons is grumpy because he wants to sew in Home Ec class.

[ELMER'S POV]  
Hiya! Elmer Kasprzak here!  
When you have a boyfriend who loves sewing, you can bet he's excited when you have Home Ec together. 

Buttons and I just arrived to school. It's an A-Day, so me and Buttons have Home Ec today.

"Elm, when are we gonna start sewing in Home Ec?" Buttons asks me.

I sigh. Ever since our marking period of Home Ec started, Buttons has been whining that he wants to sew and not cook. Unfortunately, the first half of Home Ec is exclusively kitchen safety and cooking. Which pisses off Buttons because he doesn't like cooking.

I shrug.  
"Why do you expect me to know, Benjamin?"

I'm the only person who is allowed to call Buttons by his real name or any form of it (other than teachers, of course). Because I'm that boyfriend, Buttons decides not to be a spoiled thing and lets me choose a preferred name. And in that case, I chose 'Benjamin' because I did. I still call him 'Buttons', though.

Buttons pouts, obviously disappointed.  
"But Elm, I don't want to cook."

I ruffle his hair, trying to calm him down about this for the millionth time. 

"I know you don't, Przyciski," I say.  
"I guess you'll just have to wait."

Oh, yeah. I'm Polish.  
I just called Buttons 'Przyciski', which is 'Buttons' in Polish. Sometimes Buttons forgets what it means, so I have to remind him.  
It's hard when I'm fluent in Polish and he's not. 

Buttons hugs my arm, and I kiss the top of his head.  
"It'll come eventually, Benjamin. Then you can be happy."

"But Elm, we don't know how long it'll be."  
"Yeah, but that's the fun part. It'll surprise you."

Our conversation is cut off by the bell for exiting the cafeteria and going to our lockers.

I grab Buttons' hand.  
"C'mon, Buttons. Let's head to English."

Buttons nods, and we go upstairs to our lockers.  
I already have my binder, so I have to wait for Buttons to put his backpack away and retrieve his English supplies. 

Afterwards, we go into the classroom and wait until it's time to go to Home Ec. 

"This concludes the announcements for this morning," one of the student announcers says, and everyone starts moving to Creative Arts.

For some reason, Spot (yes, Spot is in our homeroom, wow) leaves the room looking pissed off like always, and Buttons and I are still in there.

I get up and look at Buttons.  
"C'mon, Benjamin, let's go."

"Okay," Buttons replies, getting up and grabbing my hand. 

We head to Home Ec, and Buttons immediately notices kids in our class are not going into the cooking room anymore.  
"Elmer! We're gonna sew!"

He's smiling like a happy child, and I kiss his cheek.  
"Looks like the odds are in your favor today, huh?" I say.

Buttons happily drags me into the sewing room, excited as hell. He chooses a table and sits me down.

The Home Ec teacher notices Buttons' excitement and smiles.  
"Someone seems excited to sew," she says to him.

Buttons nods.  
"Yeah! I love sewing!"

The Home Ec teacher laughs.  
"Yes, Buttons, I didn't forget."

Buttons happily hugs me, and I hug back.

"Has he been this excited all day, Elmer?"  
"Uh... no. He just got excited when he noticed people were going into here."

After more kids arrive, the teacher starts talking about sewing and shears and thread, and my boyfriend is elated and attentive. I chuckle at him, and Buttons elbows me and hushes me.

Because it's the first day of sewing, she decides to let us mess around with the machines. Me and Buttons sit at machines next to each other. Because I can't thread machines to save my life, Buttons is a decent boyfriend and threads it for me.

"Thanks, Benjamin," I say, smiling.  
"You're welcome, Elm."

Before I know, Buttons pulls fabric out of the little bag he always carries around. Whether it be with a machine or manually, Buttons is the best at sewing. He hums and starts sewing.

"Whatcha makin'?" I ask.

"A random pencil case with a button on it."  
"So that little bag has fabric, needles, thread, and buttons?"  
"Yeah. You know me, Elm."

Buttons finishes assembling the pencil case and manually sews a red button on it. Then he decides to brag about his little pencil case.

I laugh.  
"You sew during classes that aren't Home Ec. How the heck do you not get in trouble?"

Buttons shrugs.  
"Can I make you a pencil case too?"

"Sure."

He smiles and starts assembling a matching pencil case with a button. He quickly finishes and hands it to me, smile still on his face.  
"Here you go, Elm."

"Thanks, Ben."  
"No prob."

I tell you, Buttons seriously doesn't care what I call him.  
I have about a million nicknames for him.

The bell for second block rings, and Buttons gets up, pulling me up too.

We head to back to English, Buttons still smiling ear to ear.

"I love you, Elm," he says.

I kiss him softly while the teacher's out of the room.  
"Love you too, Benjamin."

|A/N| Heya, friends! Yay, I finally wrote some Belmerttons! It's such a rare pair, and I love it. I don't know why, but I think Elmer and Buttons are a perfect pair. Plus, hey, seventh grade life! Bye, friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Belmerttons is such a rare pair, it doesn't even have a ship tag here... that's sad.


	27. Javid + Blush- English Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After first block, Jack's class has a Grammar and Vocab test in English class.

[DAVEY'S POV]  
Jack and I walk into English class, and Jack sighs in relief. Like he always does. Jack absolutely hates Math class, so he's always happy when the bell for English class rings at 9:19 in the morning.

Then Jack looks at the SMART board.  
"Grammar and Vocab test today!"

"Shit," Jack mumbles.  
"I didn't... study the sentence..."

Jack and I sit down, and I ruffle his hair.

"Jackie, it'll be okay," I tell him.  
"I'll show you my notes so you don't fail."

I pull out my notebook, and Jack eagerly grabs it, smiling sweetly.  
"Thanks, sweetie," he says.

Jack looks over my sentences, then hands me my notebook back.  
"Thank god I remembered the vocab. Or I'd really fail."

I chuckle a bit.  
"Jackie, you have to remeber to study before the test every Friday. I can't keep helping you like this."

"Why not?"  
"Mr. Reid will become suspicious."  
"But Dave, he won't mind. We's supposed to be studyin' before the test."  
"Yeah, your own notes, not mine."  
"Dave..."

Mr Reid walks up to the podium and signals for us to be quiet.  
"Okay, notes away. All you need is your pencil and your help packet."

We do as told, and Mr. Reid hands out our papers. He tells us the vocabulary and grammar weeks to put on our papers, and then he changes the board to have the test questions.  
"Who would like to roll the die?" he asks, scanning the classroom.

I, along with several other students, raise my hand.

"Davey," he says, and I walk up to the board.

"Can Davey not roll the die?" I hear Race's voice ask.  
"It's already on Thursday."

The class makes several comments in agreement, and Mr. Reid hushes them.  
"No, Racetrack. I'm afraid our tests don't work like that."

Race hangs his head in dissapointment.

"How many times, Davey?" Mr Reid asks me.

I'm about to answer when Kid Blink mumbles, "Until it lands on Thursday again.".

"He asked me, not you, Blink," I say to him.  
"And I'll roll it six times."

I tap the digital die.  
Wednesday.  
Then I tap it again.  
Monday.  
Wednesday.  
Tuesday.  
Monday.  
And finally, Thursday.

"Yes!" the class exclaims as Mr. Reid goes back to his desk.

"Blinky predicted the future," Mush says, smiling at his boyfriend, who smiles back.

We start working on our tests. Eventually, time's up, and we switch papers. After I give Jack his paper back, he groans.

"There was a freakin' comma there? Oh, come on!"  
He glares at my paper. 100% as it usually is.

"I thought you studied, Jack," I reply.

"I-I did!" he exclaims.  
"I just... forgot that stupid comma went there..."

I shake my head, chuckling.  
"You only got one point off, bud."

"Yeah, but you got 100%."  
"And I usually do because I study."  
"Ugh. You're too smart."

I continue chuckling, and Jack lays his head on his desk.  
"Shut it, Dave."

[MUSH'S POV]  
"Yay!" I exclaim, smiling at Blink.

"Good job, Mushy," he replies, rolling his eyes at his paper.

"Thanks, Blinky," I reply.  
"You did good on your test too, though. You just forgot what that word was."

Blink nods.  
"Everyone forgets stuff sometimes."

I nod as well.

Blink feathers his finger on my shoulder.  
"Hey, Mushy, the teacher seems to have dissapeared."

I giggle.  
"Oh, has he?" I ask.

Instead of answering traditionally, Blink slides his lips onto mine.

I giggle some more, kissing back.  
"I love you!" I exclaim once Blink pulls away.

"I love you too, baby" Blink replies, smiling.

"You'd better sit back down, Blinky. Mr. Reid's comin' back."

Blink nods and sits down.

[JACK'S POV]  
As Mr. Reid returns, Davey pulls out his book and starts reading. Mr. Reid told us to read the next chapter, then do the assignment in our packet. Because Davey is a perfect student, he's on task.  
I, though, am not reading my book, because one, reading sucks, and two, this book is boring.

I pull out my sketchbook and start doodling.

"Jack."

Davey's book drops to his desk and he closes my sketchbook.

"See, this is why you fail your classes," he says.

"But... but you help me so I don't fail," I reply, opening my sketchbook again.  
Next thing I know, my sketchbook is shut again.

"Jack Kelly, you need to read," Davey says, being the mom he is.

"But baby..." I whine.

God, nothing can get past Davey. He notices anything and everything.

"No whining. Read your book."

I look at the clock on the wall. 10:17AM. 

"But baby, I don't wanna read," I whine, ignoring both of Davey's orders.

Davey sighs.  
"Francis Sullivan."

"That ain't my name."  
"It is too."  
"No, my name is Jack Kelly. Who the hell is this 'Francis Sullivan' you speak of?"  
"Shh, no cursing in the classroom. And Francis Sullivan is your birth name, so technically, that's who you are."

I sigh, opening my sketchbook again while staring at my boyfriend.  
"Hands off, Dave."

Davey shrugs and returns to his book. I guess he knows if he keeps shutting my sketchbook, I'll just keep opening it.  
I start sketching again, not caring about everybody else.

[BLINK'S POV]  
I put down my book and turn in the assignment, glad I finished before the end of class. Then I turn to my boyfriend, who's still working.

"You need help, Mushy?" I ask, tapping his shoulder.

Mush shakes his head, eyes still on his paper.  
"No, I'se okay. I got one question left."

I smile.  
"Okay, that's good," I say.

Mush presses down on his mechanical pencil, looking sad.  
"Blinky, I'se out of lead. You got any I could use?"

I nod, pulling a couple pieces of lead out of a little lead container and handing the lead to Mush.

"Here you go, baby," I say.

Mush smiles and kisses my cheek. Then he puts the lead into his pencil.

"Thanks, Blinky."  
"No problem, Mushy."

Soon Mush finishes too and turns in his assignment. Then he raises his hand.

"Mr. Reid?" he asks.

"Yes, Mush?" Mr. Reid replies from his desk.

"Can me and Blink sit at the front table?"  
"Yeah, if you and Blink are done with your work."  
"We are."  
"Then go ahead."

Mush smiles and pulls me up with him. Goddamn, he's so adorable. We go sit down. Right after I sit down, Mush climbs onto my lap. 

"M-Mushy..." I stutter, a bit surprised.  
"When you said 'at the front table', I thought you meant side by side, not on me..."

Mush giggles and kisses me, and I kiss him back. Then he takes off my eyepatch.

"Blinky, I don't get why you wear this eyepatch. Your contact lens looks cool."  
"Gimme back my eyepatch."  
"But... but Blinky, why?"  
"Because I asked you to, Mushy."

Mush sighs and returns my eyepatch, and I immediately put it back on.

Mush strokes my head, looking into my green eye.  
"I do really like your green eye though, Blinky. I wish you had two green eyes like this."

I smile lightly, kissing Mush's forehead.  
"I do too. Well, not like your brown eyes are any less beautiful."

He chuckles.  
"You're too nice, Blinky," he says.

I just smile in response just as the bell for Math class rings.  
"C'mon, Mush, let's go."

"Okay!"

We head off to Math class hand in hand, smiling at each other.

|A/N| Heya, friends! If you couldn't tell, I was experimenting a bit with this one. This one-shot has two different ships with four different POV's. And since it appears I have never written about English class, I decided to have fun with it here. Okay, bye, friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so proud I managed to do two ships in one chapter.


	28. Sprace- The Typical Sick Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spot is sick. Time for Race to bring his submissive self into action!

[RACE'S POV]  
"Achoo!"  
That's the first thing I hear when I enter Spot's house. He must have gotten sick.

"Are you okay, baby?" I ask from the doorway.

"I'se fuckin' sick, what do you think?"

I sigh and enter my boyfriend's bedroom. Gosh, the weekend has finally arrived, and Spot's sick. What a bummer. 

"Looks like somebody has a fever," I point out.  
"Open up, Spotty."

I pull out a thermometer and take his temperature.  
It's 102°. 

"Yep, you'se sick alright," I conclude.

"Dammit," Spot mumbles.

I sit at the foot of his bed.  
"I guess no kisses for you today."

Spot grumbles, sounding disappointed. I guess he actually wanted kisses.

"But I think I deserve kisses."  
"Spot, I don't wanna get sick."  
"But then we can be sick together. And then I can kiss you all I want."

I sigh again.  
"Baby, that's not how it works. And have you drank any water today?"

"No."

I throw my hands in the air.  
"Spot Conlon, you'se tellin' me you'se sick, and you haven't had a drop of water all day?"

"No," Spot says again.

I go out to the kitchen and get Spot some water. Then I return to his bedroom.

"Here, drink this," I tell him.

Spot takes the glass of water. And places it on his nightstand.  
"I'll drink it later."

I huff.  
"Spot, you need to drink water. It'll help you get better."

"No, nimwit, I need orange juice. Citrus helps, not water," he argues.

I pull out my phone.  
"According to Google... both water and orange juice help with colds."

"How do you know I have a cold?"  
"Because I can tell you have a cold. Now drink the water."

Spot groans, picking up the glass of water and drinking a little bit. 

"Also, you need to turn this thing on."  
I turn on Spot's air conditioner.

"But Racetrack, it's cold outside," Spot complains.  
"Just open a goddamn window and turn off my AC."

"No. I'se not openin' a window."  
"Why the hell not?"  
"Because you don't need outside particles makin' you more sick."  
"Then what're you doin' here?"  
"Ha ha, very funny, Spot."

Spot laughs at his own joke.  
"Very funny indeed."

He's so complicated. Why do I love him?

"Racetrack, come here."

Spot motions for me to come to him.

"I told you, I'se not-"  
"Just come here, goddammit."

He shoots me a glare that says, "If you don't come here right now, Racetrack Higgins, I will fuckin' kill you".

I hesitantly leave the foot of Spot's bed and come closer to him.

"Closer."  
He removes his arm from under the covers and pulls me closer.

"Sp-Spot, no. I ca-"  
"Kiss me."  
"But-"  
"I said, kiss me!"  
"Alright, alright! But if I get sick, you'se in deep trouble, Conlon."

I kiss Spot hesitantly, not wanting to get sick. His small brown eyes close peacefully, obviously content.  
I let go slowly, but Spot throws the covers off himself and picks me up, kissing me again and more roughly.

"Jesus, Spot, what is your problem?  
"Nothin'. I just want kisses."  
"You never just want kisses."

Spot lets go and chuckles.

"Put me down, please," I say, my blue eyes looking into Spot's brown ones.

Spot listens, sitting me down on his bed.

"Not on your bed."  
"Yes, on my bed."  
"No."  
"Yes."

I sigh and give up, knowing I'm never gonna win this argument.  
Spot happily drapes his arms around me.

"Love you, Racetrack," he says.

"Love you too, sick bastard."  
I kiss his forehead.

"Did you seriously just call me a bastard and then immediately after kiss my forehead?"  
"Yeah. Am I not allowed to?"  
"For your information, that word is rude."  
"Says the king of using rude words."

Spot chuckles.  
"I suppose that's true."

I chuckle in return.  
"Yeah, it is."

Spot kisses me again.  
"Are you tryin' to make me sick?" I ask him.

Spot shrugs and continues kissing me. I give in and kiss him back.

Okay, fuck getting sick. I'm actually enjoying this.  
I lay down on Spot's bacteria-covered pillow, not caring about said bacteria.

"Excuse you, Higgins, that's my pillow," Spot says.

I chuckle and nod.  
"Yeah, I know. That's why I put my head on it."

Spot sighs, laying on top of me on top of his pillow. He then flips himself over and presses his lips to mine. I kiss him back again.

The funny thing is, with his face on mine, Spot's legs only reach down to my shin. His socked feet fool around with it, the wearer giggling.

"We's giggly today," I say.   
Spot just giggles again.

"So adorable," I tell him, teasing him because he doesn't like that word.

"No."  
"Yes."  
"Mm-mm."  
"Mm-hmm."

I kiss his neck, Spot giggling some more.  
"But I'se not cute, Racetrack."

"Yes, you are," I say, my hand in his hair.

"No..."  
"I think so."  
"I think not."  
"You jumped up and down when I got you a milkshake last week."  
"That was 'cause I like milkshakes."  
"Albert got a video of it."  
"That ginger asshole did WHAT now?"  
"Excuse you! You just insulted my best friend!"

I pull out my phone and show Spot the video Albert sent me. Then Spot sighs.  
"I do suppose that's cute," he says.

"Oh yeah? It is?"  
"Yeah."  
"So you just admitted that you'se cute."  
"No, I said me in the video was cute. I never said I was cute."  
"Baby, you'se cute. Stop tryin' to deny it."  
"Hmph."

Yep, still a tsundere, even while sick.

Spot rolls off me and onto the other side of his bed.

"Spot, your socks don't match."  
"Whaddya mean?"  
"One's black stripe, red stripe, and the other's red stripe, black stripe."  
"The order of the stripes don't matter. They's still red and black."  
"Yeah, but still."

Spot puts his finger on my cheek and starts making little patterns on it. After a little while, his whole hand ends up on my cheek, and all of the fingers are making little patterns.

I chuckle.  
"See, Spotty, you'se adorable."

"Nope."  
Spot kisses my cheek.

And then all of a sudden, "achoo!" comes out of Spots mouth. 

"Fuck, no, I'se sorry, Racetrack! I didn't mean to sneeze on you."

I wipe off my face and cup Spot's cheeks.  
"Baby, please calm down. It was 100% an accident, so you don't need to apologize."

Spot smiles, kissing me softly. I kiss back, my hand stroking Spot's head.

I guess even when my boyfriend's sick, he's still my boyfriend, so if he sneezes on me and gets me sick, I don't regret the risk of being with him.

"Love you, Racetrack."  
"Love you too, Spotty."

|A/N| Heya, friends! Nope, nothing special to see here. Just the normal cliche sick fic this fanfic needed. Bye, friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Race is definitely sick now.


	29. random ships- The Opposite Gender For a Day??? pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happen if the newsies were the opposite gender?  
> Part 1 of 4

[3rd Person POV]  
It's just a normal Sunday morning. At least, it is until a strange purple breeze swoops in and out of the windows of New York.  
Everyone's asleep, so no one sees it. And what does this strange purple breeze do? That's for everyone to find out.

[JACK'S POV]  
I'm in bed with my boyfriend, sleeping soundly.  
Then I feel hair in my face. I wake up and move a rather long strand of hair from my face. What? Did my hair grow longer overnight? 

I tap my boyfriend's shoulder.  
"Davey? I- hoLY SHIT, WHAT HAPPENED TO MY VOICE?!"

Davey wakes up quickly, sitting up. We stare at each other. Something's definitely different. Why's his chest so- wait, ARE THOSE BREASTS???

"Jackie???"  
"Davey???"

We're freaking out. What is going on???

"Am I dreaming???" we both ask at the same time.  
"This-this can't be real! My eyes must be playing tricks on me! There's no way you're a girl!"

Davey looks into my eyes. Davey... but a girl? A beautiful girl...  
"I don't know if this is a dream. If it is, you're awfully beautiful as a girl."

He... she?... they???... cup my cheek in their hands.

"Dave, pinch me. I know this is a dream."  
Davey pinches me. 

"Ow! This is definitely not a dream!"

Davey observes my body. Since I still don't know what the hell's going on, I'm just gonna refer to Davey as a they for now.  
"Your lips are more plump... you have breasts... your hair is long... there's nothing right there... yes, you're most definitely a girl."

I lay my head on my pillow.  
"No, Dave... I can't be..."

Davey runs their fingers over my forehead.  
"Jackie, I'm sure you're fine," they say.

I jump out of bed and run to the bathroom. I look in the mirror. Yep... I'm definitely a girl...

"DAVEY!" I call.

Davey makes their way to the bathroom.  
"Oh, dear god, I look like a girl too..."

My phone rings from the bedroom. I run out and Crutchie's contact is on the screen. I immediately answer.

"Jack??? It's me, Crutchie! I'se a girl!!!"

I mentally freak out. Crutchie's a girl too???

"Crutchie! Holy crap! You'se a girl too?!"  
"I just woke up, and... I have what looks like developing breasts... and long hair!"  
"Me and Davey too!"  
"Oh, right, you'se datin' him... her? Well, it don't matter. I ain't a boy anymore!"  
"Call the other people in our friend group to see if they's been infected with this weird virus."  
"Okay, will do! Bye!"  
"Bye!"

I put down my phone. I can't believe my ears. Crutchie's a girl too...

"Baby?"

Davey emerges from the bathroom looking as shocked as I am.  
"Yes?"

I wrap my arms around their shoulders, trying my best to avoid... the breasts...  
"Crutchie just called, and he said he's a girl too..."

"Oh my..."  
"Yeah... is everybody in this town screwed up like this?"  
"I... don't know..."  
"I'm going back to sleep."  
"Wait, Jack, no. Stay."  
"Um... okay?"

Then Davey's lips are on mine. So... soft and smooth.

We kiss for a few seconds, then let go. Then we sit down on my bed and look at each other.

"What... the hell?"

Something is definitely wrong today.

[RACE'S POV]  
I wake up. I feel something fall onto my chest.  
Hair?  
But my hair isn't long.

I move my hands down to move the hair when my hands realize something weird: my chest isn't flat.

"Holy shit," I say aloud.  
"I'm... a fuckin' girl."

My first reaction is to pull out my phone and go to the camera.  
Yep. I'm definitely a girl. There's no mistake. I mean, it's weird. But in a good way.

I then go to my contacts and text Spot.

Me: Spot?  
Spot: What are you doing up?  
Me: *insert picture of myself*  
Spot: The fuck???  
Me: I'm a girl now apparently...  
Spot: No way in hell. This can't be my Racetrack.

Before I know it, I hear a series of frantic knocks on my door.  
"HIGGINS??? YOU BETTER OPEN THE FUCKIN' DOOR! I NEED TO INVESTIGATE!"

I run to the door, throwing it open.  
"Spotty... you're a girl too..."

"What?!"  
Spot is shirtless, with medium length hair and what looks like breasts.

Spot's hands fly to my cheeks. His brown eyes are frantically glancing into my blue ones.  
"You... weren't foolin' around. You really do look like this."

"You'se cute. Not to trigger your tsundereness, but to tell the truth. You really are."

Spot crosses his arms.  
"Hmph. Even if I am a girl, I'se still not cute."

I sigh.  
"Spot, it's not time to be a tsundere," I tell him.  
"We have been turned into girls, and you ain't freakin' out?"

He scoffs.  
"Well, even if I have, I can still kick your ass in one try."

If Spot's been turned into a girl, shouldn't I be saying "she"? Oh well...

"Please... don't. I understand. You'se still Spot Conlon, but a girl."

Spot laughs.  
"Racetrack, I would never actually hurt you on purpose. It's just to act tough. I really do love you dearly."

Why's he more honest as a girl? Normal Spot would never indirectly say he's a tsundere.

"So you'se admittin' you'se a tsundere now?" I ask.

Spot blushes a bit.  
"I... um... no... I ain't a tsundere... I never said anything about bein' one..."

I chuckle.  
"Sure you ain't, cutie."

Spot grumbles adorably.  
"Just... come here."

Spot grabs my arm and pulls me into a kiss. A really good, enjoyable kiss. Has Spot becoming a girl made him better at kissing?

"Holy shit, this is amazing," I mumble at the same time as I'm trying to kiss back.

"Shut it."  
Spot kisses me harder while pushing me onto my couch. We sit down, still enjoying ourselves and our lips still connected.

I smile at my... girlfriend?... through the kiss.  
Okay, screw it. Spot's clearly a girl now, so I'll just say "she".

Spot slowly takes her lips off mine.  
She's smiling, and it's adorable.  
"I love you."

"I love you too, Spotty."

Spot's hands are now messing with my hair.  
"So beautiful. You look good as a girl, Racetrack."

I smile.  
"You look adorable as a girl," I reply.

Spot sighs. She kisses my forehead.  
So she's more honest and more sweet and affectionate as a girl.

I kiss Spot again, taking in the soft sensation of her lips. She seems not to mind and kisses me back sweetly. 

"Spotty?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I'se sorry if this comes off as a weird question, but... do you like bein' a girl?"  
"Meh. I mean, switchin' genders really don't matter to me as long as I remain myself."  
"Oh, um.... okay."

If this is a dream and I've been asleep this whole time, this will be the best dream I've had in my thirteen years of life. But I doubt this is a dream, so I better take in Spot being this sweet while I can. We'll never know when we'll return to normal. 

"Your lips are so soft and kissable," I mumble, accidentally out loud. 

Spot chuckles to herself. Then she kisses me again before asking, "Hey, you got any shirts that might fit me?"

I go to my closet and grab a random shirt.  
"I don't think any will be your size, but you can wear this red one for now, kay, baby?"

She nods and puts on the shirt as I take out another shirt from my closet and put it on.  
"There. Way better. Now our breasts aren't hangin' out."

She nods and pulls me into another kiss.  
I love this new-found affectionate side to Spot. Hopefully she keeps it when she's a boy again.

|A/N| Heya, friends! So I wanted to do some genderbend stuff, so I settled with Javid and Sprace. I really think doing all of the ships for this would be too much work, so I just did my two OTP's. Anyway, look forward to part two of this! Bye, friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just gets more cringey as it goes on. If you don't want four chapters of this bullshit, wait for the Jenry chapter.


	30. random ships- The Opposite Gender For a Day??? pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happen if the newsies were the opposite gender?  
> Part 2 of 4

[JACK'S POV]  
I put on my shirt as I watch Davey put... her, I guess... hair up.

"Davey, how the heck do you know how to do this?" I ask her.

"I help Sarah all the time," she replies.  
Her hair is now in a ponytail down her back.

I guess I should put my hair up too. But... I don't know how the heck I'm supposed to do this. 

"You got another one of those thingies?" I ask, pointing to the green rubber band in Davey's hair.

She nods, pulling another out of her pocket and handing it to me.

I do my best to copy what she did. Okay, whatever I end up with will look horrible.  
I'm struggling to put this huge mop of hair up.

"You need help?" Davey asks.  
"I could help you."

"No, I'se fine. If Davey Jacobs can do it, so can Jack Kelly."

I eventually somehow succeed in getting my hair up into a messy ponytail. How the hell is my hair so poofy?  
"Dave, this looks weird."

Davey chuckles.  
"Indeed it does, but it's okay."

Me and Davey made sure to find the most gender-neutral clothes I own. Don't want people to ask why we're girls wearing obviously dude clothes.

"Okay, we's gonna be meetin' with the rest of our boys... well, girls now, probably... to discuss this crazy bullshit that's goin' on," I tell my girlfriend.

Davey nods.  
"When?"

"Well, a little while ago, I sent out a text in our group chat tellin' them to report at my house for a meeting. So I guess when somebody shows up?"

Davey nods again. And then I hear a knock at the door. 

"Hey, kiss me," I say, looking at Davey.  
Without a second thought, Davey's lips fall onto mine, kissing me gently. I kiss back quickly before running to answer the door.

"Jack! You'se so pretty!" Crutchie exclaims once I open the door.

"Sorry, still not single," I reply.

"Yeah, I know..." the short blonde answers, still looking sad for some reason.

"Well, um... come in, Crutch."

Crutchie walks in, and I close the door behind her.  
"So where are we meetin'?"

I think for a second.  
"Um... how about you just sit down in the living room for now?"

"And where's Davey?"  
"She's... in my bedroom."  
"Ain't she in this meeting too?"  
"Yeah..."

I clear my throat.  
"Babe!" I call.

In less than a second, Davey's out of my bedroom.  
"Oh, so it was Crutchie at the door."

"Yeah, uh... nice to see ya, Davey!" Crutchie replies, doing that fake happy voice she normally does when the three of us are in a room together. But since this is pretty much Crutchie's normal voice, it's hard to tell when she's upset about Davey being in the same room as her and me.

"So you somehow managed not only to pull your hair back, but to make pigtails," Davey says to her.

Crutchie nods.  
"Since I was sittin' down, it was actually pretty easy to pull my shoulder-length locks into pigtails."

Crutchie's little pigtails are so cute. In reality, I've always thought Crutchie was cute, even if I did fall for Davey.  
Hmm, I wonder who's gonna arrive next...

[SPOT'S POV]  
Why the hell does Jack want us to meet at his house? It's just a normal Sunday (despite the fact me and Race have somehow become girls).

"C'mon, Spot, we need to go," Race says again.

"Why's you draggin' me to your meeting?" I ask.

Race sighs.  
"Because you'se in that group chat too. Also I don't trust you alone at my house."

"What? I can manage by myself, Higgins."  
"No. Bein' the kind of twelve-year-old you are, you'll do somethin' wrong. Plus the fact you'se become a girl."

I huff.  
"And now you'se bein' sexist against your own gender. I thought you liked me as a girl."

"I do," she replies.  
"You'se beautiful and cute. Also I'se noticed you'se a bit sweeter and honest as a girl."

Then Race kisses me.  
"And I also like doin' that."

"Okay, I admit, it's funner to kiss you like this."  
I pull my girlfriend into another kiss, and she kisses back passionately. We eventually part our lips, Race smiling at me.

"I love you, Spotty," she says.

"Love you too, Racetrack," I reply.

"Okay, time to go."  
Race pulls me out of the house and to Jack's.

[RACE'S POV]  
I knock on Jack's door, my other arm on Spot's.  
While we wait for Jack to answer, I get bored and start making out with my girlfriend. 

I think I'm obsessed with kissing her. Spot's lips are just like magnets, so beautiful and amazing to kiss. It seems like Spot's obsessed too, 'cause when I'm not kissing her, she's kissing me.

Spot's giggling and kissing me back aggressively, the both of us laughing our asses off and kissing each other roughly.   
Then the door opens, and female Jack is there, trying not to burst into laughter. 

"I see I must've taken too long and you two got bored," she says.

Now I have pry Spot's lips off of mine.  
"Spotty, please let go," I mumble

"But... but Racetrack, I'se not ready to stop yet..."  
"Well, you have to let go if you wanna go inside."  
"Mm-mm."

I sigh.  
"Excuse us," I mumble to Jack, walking backwards into the house with my girlfriend's lips still latched onto mine.

We find a random spot on the floor and try to sit down, but it just ends up with me falling down and Spot landing on top of me, still aggressively kissing me.

Looks like I can't escape Spot's tight grasp. I just enjoy her kisses while they seem to have been going on for an eternity already.

When it seems it would last forever, Spot finally lets go.

She puts her hands on my cheeks.  
"Love you."

I nod.  
"Yeah, me too, Spotty."

Never before has Spot kissed me this much. I just can't imagine him doing this.  
This can't be my Spot Conlon.

"Are you sure you'se Spot?" I ask her.

"Um... yeah? What kind of question is that, dummy?" 

Yep. Still Spot. Just extra affectionate.

I sit up, Spot sitting on my lap and stroking my head while looking at me lovingly.  
I watch as more people arrive, some staring at us like we're weird, and others just sitting down in random spots.

When Albert and Finch arrive, Albert waves to me and smiles.  
"Hi, Racer!" she says.

"Hey, Albie," I reply.  
"How are you and Finch?"

"Finch is still terrified about becomin' a girl. But I'm fine. I think bein' a girl is fun."

I smile.  
"Well, as you can see, neither of us mind either. Spot's here clingin' to me and showin' me more affection than normal Spot would in a month."

Albert chuckles.  
"I wish Finch wasn't so scared."

Finch's brown eyes are closed while her arms are wrapped around Albert's side.

"Finchy, I'se told you several times. It's okay. We'll probably change back by tomorrow."

While Albert sorts her girlfriend's gender anxieties out, my eyes return to my own girlfriend. She smiles at me and kisses my cheek.

"You'se bein' so sweet today," I tell her.

Spot shrugs and pecks my lips again, this time letting go quickly. Her fingers are fooling with my blonde hair, twisting it around them.

I giggle. God, I wish Spot was always like this.

|A/N| Heya, friends! Yep, once again this little thing turned into Sprace. I just like writing these two as females. Writing female Spot really feels different than writing normal Spot, since I imagine female Spot wouldn't act so tough as her male counterpart does and instead let out that sweet and affectionate side normal Spot almost never shows. Okay, bye, friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just gets more cringey as it goes on. If you don't want four chapters of this bullshit, wait for the Jenry chapter.


	31. random ships- The Opposite Gender For a Day??? pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happen if the newsies were the opposite gender?  
> Part 3 of 4

[DAVEY'S POV]  
I look around Jack's living room. So many people in one room. There's a couple dozen, since our friend group is pretty large. I'm still wondering how we became girls. And was everyone in New York affected, or just us few?  
What happened to Sarah and Les? Since I've been at Jack's house the whole time I've been like this, I have no idea how my family could be handling this. I decide to text Sarah.

Me: Sarah? Are you alright?  
Sarah: Good morning to you too, David. And no, I am not fine.  
Me: Let me guess: you've mysteriously been turned into a male overnight and have no idea how it happened.  
Sarah: Yes, actually. How did you know?  
Me: I became a female in that exact way.  
Sarah: You were affected too???  
Me: Sadly, yes.   
Sarah: And are you okay?  
Me: Yes, I'm okay. It's a bit unusual, but I'm handling it well.  
Sarah: Are you still at Jack's house?  
Me: Yes, I am.  
Me: Has Les been turned into a girl too?  
Sarah: Yes, and he's freaking out. I've been trying to calm him down all morning.  
Me: The poor seven year old must be terrified.  
Sarah: Hopefully he stops freaking out soon so I can go hang out with Katherine. Who is probably also a male.  
Sarah: Talk to you later, David.  
Me: See you, Sarah.

I put my phone away and look at Jack. He's adorable as a girl, I have to admit. That messy ponytail is way more poofy than any ponytail should be. I'm surprised he's handling this so well. He's so manly, so I wouldn't imagine him being fine with being turned into a girl for god knows how long.  
Speaking of Jack, she's currently chattering away to Crutchie about various different things. It feels so weird referring to these male people as females. I guess that's what I have to do for now.

Even while a girl, Jack's overconfident nature still shines through. There's no mistaking female Jack for anyone else. She has that Jack look in her eyes like she can do anything. We're currently sitting on the couch, Jack's arms wrapped around me. While talking to Crutchie, which, judging by her desire to date Jack, shouldn't be working out so well.

"Be right back," Crutchie says, and steps outside.

Immediately after Crutchie leaves, Jack's lips are all over my face.  
"Jackie, please calm down," I tell her.

The kissing stops, and Jack looks at me.  
"I can't kiss you with Crutchie right next to me, so I'se lettin' all of my stored-up affection out now," she explains.

I chuckle.   
"Just kiss me normally then, silly."

She nods, and her lips quickly attatch to mine. The kisses that her lips produce are rather passionate, and I kiss back, enjoying every second of it.   
I don't know why, but it's been years since I've kissed a girl. If Jack weren't a girl right now, I probably wouldn't kiss a girl again. But Jack is Jack, and I enjoy kissing Jack no matter what gender he is. So if I have to part from my homosexual guy tendencies to become a lesbian to keep my lover satisfied, I'll gladly do it.   
Jack then lets go, and we're both smiling at each other.

"I love you, Jackie."  
"I love you too, Davey."

In this situation, it's kinda confusing as of what my sexuality is. Since I'm a guy biologically and am kissing a girl who is also a guy biologically, I'm technically still gay. But since we're both physically girls right now, I'm technically a lesbian. And since Jack's bi, he's still bi even if he is a girl. Lucky.

[RACE'S POV]  
After a couple hours of sitting around doing pretty much nothing, we're still confused as to why exactly we're at Jack's house.

"So, Jack, why'd you call us to this meeting?" I ask Jack.

Jack shrugs.  
"Well, I guess that I wanted to bring my group together to discuss their issues with the gender thing," she replies.

I look around and remember everyone in this room is a female.  
"Oh, yeah, that's why we're here. You didn't say exactly what this was about, but now seein' all of us here, I can see the reason."

Anyway, since it seems everyone is just here hanging out, I look down at Spot, who is somehow still in my lap.

"How are you still here in my lap?" I ask her.

"Am I not allowed to cuddle?" she replies.  
She has her arms around me, smiling.

I chuckle, kissing her cheek.  
Spot puts her hands on my cheeks and pulls me into a kiss.

I kiss her back. It's funny how Jack called us to a meeting, yet everybody here is just either chattering or being couply. 

Hopefully something actually happens to change our outlooks on our situation. We can't just sit here.

|A/N| Heya, friends! I promise there will probably be only like one more of these before I end this weird thing. Anyway, bye, friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just gets more cringey as it goes on. If you don't want four chapters of this bullshit, wait for the Jenry chapter.


	32. random ships- The Opposite Gender For a Day???  final part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happen if the newsies were the opposite gender?  
> Part 4 of 4

[JACK'S POV]  
After a few hours, everyone still hasn't changed back, and everyone's worried. 

"Are we gonna be girls forever?" I ask Davey.

"No, no, of course not, Jackie," she replies, stroking the top of my head.

"Well, I don't like bein' a girl."  
"Neither do I, but there's nothing I can do about it."  
"This is supposed to be reality. This is not supposed to happen."  
"Well, maybe some sick person writing a fanfiction about New York turning female caused this to happen."  
"Why would you think that?"  
"Well, uh... I'm just thinking."

I chuckle.   
A fanfiction? Who in this city would be stupid enough to write a fanfiction about this crazy bullshit? 

"It's not that crazy," Blink replies from the corner.

I raise an eyebrow.  
"Blink, how can you hear what I'se thinkin'? Do you have telepathy you're not tellin' me about?"

Blink shrugs.  
"No, I'se not telepathic. I can just hear the thoughts of the person who's currently tellin' the story."

The story? What the heck is she talking about? I don't think anyone's telling a story. I'm just thinking about my current situation with very creative detail.

"Jack, you'se the narrator," Blink tells me.  
"You'se the one tellin' the story right now."

"So you'se sayin' you can hear everything I'm thinkin'?"  
"Yeah, but you'se not thinkin' anything right now."  
"Of course I'se thinkin'."  
"Then where's the narration?"  
"I can't tell you everything."

Blink chuckles.  
"Hey, Jack, maybe you can give someone else a go at narratin'. How about me? I haven't had a narration this whole story."

I still have no idea what Blink's talki-

"I literally just explained it to you," Blink interrupts.  
"Let me narrate."

Excuse you! I'm not done!

"Don't care."

[BLINK'S POV]  
Shh, don't tell everybody else I stole the POV away from Jack.

Anyway, ahem.  
Shoot, the narrator isn't supposed to say "ahem".

Ugh, dammit. 

Anyway, is hearing narrators some form of telepathy? I'm not sure.  
Why can I hear narrators? However I got this ability, it's cool and could be useful. I could learn secrets!

"Hey, Mushy?" I ask, tapping Mush's shoulder.

"Yeah, Blinky?" she replies.

"I could hear Jack thinkin' earlier."  
"Can you hear what I'se thinkin' too?"  
"Not unless you'se narratin'. Which you ain't, 'cause I am."  
"Narratin'?"  
"Yeah. Several people in the room are tellin' their side of our little situation here. I'se that person right now. "  
"That's so cool, Blinky!"

I chuckle. Mush is so adorable. If only she could hear my narration too. 

"Hey, Mush, try narratin'. I wanna hear your thoughts too."

Mush looks confused.  
"How can I do that, Blinky? Ain't you this narrator person?"

"Yeah, but I can hand off the narration to you," I reply.  
"Then you can narrate."

Mush nods happily as I turn off that mental narrating switch.   
"Okay, have fun!"

[MUSH'S POV]  
Am I narrating now? I think so.   
Blinky, am I narrating?

"Yeah," Blink replies.  
"I can hear what you'se thinkin'."

This is so cool! Yet so weird at the same time, since Blink can hear everything I'm thinking. 

What is this "story" supposed to be about? Dang it, Blink didn't give me enough information. According to books I've read where there's more than one character narrating, the narration of the story has to go smoothly, so no jumping too far off topic.

"You see how everybody's a girl? That's what you'se supposed to be narratin' about."

Oh, yeah. That's what I'm supposed to be narrating about. Thanks, Blinky! 

Let me restart. 

I'm a girl now, and it's really weird.  
So's Blink and Jack and Davey and everybody else in this room. 

I look around the room at everybody. Jack and Davey are sitting on Jack's couch, Race is sitting on the floor with Spot in her lap, and Albert and Finch are in the kitchen talking at the table.   
I don't know what everybody else is doing, but I think that's enough information.

Hopefully we change back into boys before school starts tomorrow. Going to school as girls would be very weird.

"You'se doin' a good job at narratin'," Blink says.

"Thanks, Blinky!" I reply.  
"I'se tryin' as hard as I can to get things right."

"Well, Mushy, since narratin' is just describin' in your mind what's happenin' around you, everybody's good at it in some sense."

I just nod and go along with it, since Blink seems to know the most about how narration works.  
Blink's a good boyfriend. I love him so much.

"I love you too," Blink says, kissing my forehead.

I smile softly. I close my eyes and put my head on Blink's chest. Wait, it's flat again...  
Has Blink turned back into himself?

"Wait, my chest's flat?" Blink asks.   
He puts me down and feels his chest.

"Woo-hoo! I ain't a girl anymore!"

I chuckle, opening my eyes back up. I feel my chest, and it's flat too. 

"Blinky, I think we became normal again!" I exclaim.

I scan the room. Everyone's a boy again! 

Blink quickly tackles me into a hug, seeming happy he became normal.

"Yeah, Mushy, I am happy!" he says, replying to my narration.

I chuckle at Blink's happiness. I wonder how long it'll be before he-  
Then he kisses me. There he goes. I didn't even get to finish narrating...

I kiss back softly, happy to see my boyfriend happy.   
Before I know it, Blink has me in his arms again, covering me in kisses.

"Yeah, it's good we turned into boys again," I say to Blink, who's too busy kissing me to answer.

Looks like he's happy. Really really happy.   
Blink's still covering me in kisses, and I can't stop giggling.

"Okay, okay! Enough kisses, Blinky!" I exclaim, giggling.

Blink stops and smiles at me.

It was fun being a girl, but seeing Blink his happy self is always better.

Hopefully we can do this again someday.

"No, I don't want you to become a girl again," Blink answers, worried.  
"I would like my Mushy to stay a boy."

Okay, maybe not. I don't wanna make Blink upset. 

People start filing out of Jack's house, and before I know it, Blink's carrying me out of there and to his.

Gosh, it's so good everybody's back to normal. 

|A/N| Heya, friends! Nope, I didn't forget about Blink being able to hear the narrator and therefore breaking the fourth wall. This was an awkward place to bring it back, but no matter. I finally finished this story! Now I'll just start writing ship bullshit again. Bye, friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Jenry chapter is next, thank god. Thanks for suffering through this with me.


	33. Jenry- Spanish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo-Jo and Henry have Spanish class together, but Henry doesn't enjoy it very much.

[HENRY'S POV]  
"Jo-Jo..." I whine.  
"I don't understand the question..."

Yep, another Spanish class with my boyfriend. I'm taking Spanish half-year, and Jo-Jo's taking Spanish full year.  
I don't get why Jo-Jo's even taking the class. He's been fluent in Spanish as long as I've known him. 

"Take out your blue paper then, Henry. The question's on there."

I sigh, fetching the blue paper from my binder.  
If I'm only taking Spanish half year, I don't get why Jo-Jo and I are in the same class. 

Every year in Spanish class, we get to choose names. Jo-Jo and I have it easy. Jo-Jo stays Jo-Jo, since Jorgelino Josephino is already Spanish, and Jo-Jo is easier to say and write. And for me, there's Enrique, the Spanish variant of Henry. So we're lucky.

We're currently working on our warm-ups, which are written on the board in Spanish. I'm only taking Spanish because Jo-Jo "reccomends" it (in reality, he's like "You have to take this class, or we can't date").

I scan my blue sheet, looking unsatisfied.  
"But Jo-Jo, there's too much on here to find one simple question."

"The question's not directly stated, silly."  
"Oh, um... thanks, babe."

I chuckle at my stupidness and start writing down my answer. The question was asking to guess which teacher it was based on the description.  
I sigh, jealous of Jo-Jo. This must be a breeze for him. 

Soon it's time to go over the answers.  
The Spanish teacher goes up to the board, reviewing the question.  
"So, today's entrada asks the question, '¿Quién es?'. In case you didn't figure it out, that translates to, 'Who is it?'. You had to figure out which teacher it was based on their physical description and their personality."

There were two descriptions on the board, so there were two different teachers being described. 

The teacher picks Jo-Jo's name card.  
"Jo-Jo," she says, pronouncing it "Yo-Yo", since that's how it's pronounced in Spanish. 

"Pelo castaño, ojos marrones, alto, lentes, simpático. ¿Quién es?"

"Es el Señor Darcy," Jo-Jo replies in Spanish.

"Sí," the teacher says, approving of Jo-Jo's answer.

I chuckle. Gosh, I probably never would've gotten that.  
The teacher calls on another person, and they answer to her description of Mr. Pulitzer. 

Literally everybody else seems to be doing better than me. 

The teacher leaves the room to go make copies of today's worksheet, and Jo-Jo looks at me, concerned.

"Enrique, ¿estás bien?" he asks.

"No," I mumble in response.  
"And if you want to talk to me, speak English."

"You'se no fun," Jo-Jo says.  
"We's in Spanish class, so you should be tryin' to speak as much Spanish as you can."

"But I'se not like you, Jo-Jo. I'se not fluent in Spanish."  
"Henry, it's okay. You'se still learnin'."  
"It's your fault I'se even takin' this class."  
"Stop blamin' it on me."  
"But you very clearly ordered me to take Spanish class."  
"I-I did not! I recommended it, not ordered."

I look away, irritated. Then Jo-Jo's hand is holding mine, telling me to turn back towards him.  
"Enrique, por favor, deja de estar enojado."

I have no idea what he just said, so I don't say anything.

Jo-Jo then clears his throat.  
"Sorry, um... I meant, stop bein' angry. Shit, I really need to stop speakin' to you with phrases you haven't learned yet."

"Hmph."  
"Henry."  
"What?"  
"I-I'se sorry."

I continue being angry, despite Jo-Jo trying to make me feel better.

[JO-JO'S POV]  
Why's Henry so upset today? I get he doesn't particularly like Spanish class, but I've never seen him like this.

The teacher returns to the room and notices Henry's mood change.  
"Jo-Jo, Enrique parece estar de mal humor. ¿Él está bien?"

"Uh... está un poco molesto ahora, y no entiendo por qué."  
"Esto es un poco inusual para él. Normalmente está contento."  
"Sí, pero... por alguna razón, no entender la entrada lo está molestando."

I shake my head, looking into my upset boyfriend's eyes.  
"Estoy preocupado por él."

Then I face the teacher again.  
"Mi novio está molesto, así que yo también estoy un poco molesto."

Seeing Henry in a bad mood really concerns me. The teacher nods, clearly understanding that. 

I cup Henry's face in my hands, kissing him gently. Henry, as I expected, doesn't kiss back.  
"Enrique, por favor, cálmate. Nadie es perfecto."

"Yeah, I darn well ain't perfect," Henry mumbles.  
Then he slumps down onto his desk.

I sigh.  
"I guess he needs to be left alone for a while," I tell the teacher.

I work on my worksheet, occasionally glancing over at Henry to check on him. Every time I turn, he's upset, so nothing is changing.  
I sigh, putting down my pencil.

"Henry?"

Henry looks up, a glum look on his face.  
"What, Jo-Jo?"

"Not gettin' the warm-up is nothin' to be upset about. It's normal. I get the Math bellringer wrong all the time."  
"Yeah, but... I can't understand Spanish to save my life, and you'se perfect at it..."  
"Spanish just isn't your thing. I know you'se really passionate about actin'. You'se better at actin' and singin' than I could ever be."

Henry sighs and hugs me. I hug him back, gently kissing his cheek.

"Thanks, Jo-Jo. I really needed that little pep talk."

I smile a bit, pulling my boyfriend into a kiss. This time, he kisses back. Yep, Henry's back to normal.

"Better now?"  
"Yeah."  
"Okay, good. Now get to work. I'll help you, kay?"  
"Kay."

Henry pulls out his pencil and starts working on his worksheet, occasionally asking me questions.  
Soon, the afternoon announcements start, and Henry and I smile at each other.

Thank god I got him calmed down, or our time together after school would be hard to enjoy.

|A/N| Heya, friends! There was a lot of Spanish used here. See the notes for translations! Anyway, Jenry is an amazing ship that does not get enough attention. I may or may not post bio things for Jo-Jo and Henry (they originally didn't have one). Let me know if you want them!  
Okay, bye, friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish translations  
> entrada = warm-up  
> ¿Quién es? = Who is it?  
> Pelo castaño, ojos marrones, alto, lentes, simpático. ¿Quién es? = Brown hair, brown eyes, tall, glasses, nice. Who is it?  
> Es el Señor Darcy. = It's Mr. Darcy.  
> Sí. = Yes.  
> Enrique, ¿estás bien? = Henry, are you okay?  
> Enrique, por favor, deja de estar enojado. = Henry, please, stop being angry.  
> Jo-Jo, Enrique parece estar de mal humor. ¿Él está bien? = Jo-Jo, Henry seems to be in a bad mood. Is he okay?  
> Está un poco molesto ahora, y no entiendo por qué. = He's a bit upset right now, and I don't know why.  
> Esto es un poco inusual para él. Normalmente está contento = This is a bit unusual for him. He's normally content.  
> Sí, pero... por alguna razón, no entender la entrada lo está molestando. = Yeah, but... for some reason, not understanding the warm-up is upsetting him.  
> Estoy preocupado por él. = I'm worried about him.  
> Mi novio está molesto, así que yo también estoy un poco molesto. = My boyfriend's upset, so I'm a bit upset too.  
> Enrique, por favor, cálmate. Nadie es perfecto = Henry, please, calm down. Nobody's perfect.


	34. Javid- A Student Council-Sponsored Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jack leaves homeroom unannounced, Davey is worried about where he's going.

[DAVEY'S POV]  
Right after the morning announcements, Jack leaves the room for no apparent reason.  
Where is he going and why?

A few minutes of doing nothing later, the announcements come on and say, "Eighth grade teachers, please bring your students to the cafeteria for the Student Council event.".

Oh, yeah, my boyfriend's in Student Council. That's where he must've gone.   
He should've told me there was an event he had to manage instead of just leaving!

Mr. Wiesel gets up and heads towards the door, and I somehow manage to get into line first. Time to go lecture Jack...

We make it to the cafeteria, and I spot Jack at the front table.  
I mean, he is in the Student Council, so it's expected. But still, he didn't tell me the Student Council was hosting an event...

I stare at him from the entrance of the cafeteria, waiting for him to notice me.

"Yeah, definitely," Jack says to one of the other kids in Student Council.  
"Now, hold that thought. I have a feeling a certain somebody is lookin' at me."

Jack faces me and sees me.  
"Hi, Davey! Wassup?"

I come closer to his table.  
"How come you didn't tell me you had an event today?" I ask him.

"I-I'se sorry. I didn't think you'd mind if I left to do what I'se supposed to."  
"You didn't even say anything before leaving. No telling me you were even going or where you were going and why."  
"Were you seriously worried about me, Dave?"  
"Of course I was. I'm always worried about you."  
"Why?"  
"Because I care so much for you and don't want to lose you."  
"But I just went to-"  
"Yes, Jackie, I get that. But you didn't tell me."  
"Sorry, Mom."

I chuckle.  
"Stop shaming your submissive."

"Who said I was?" Jack replies, also chuckling.   
"I meant 'Mom' as in you bein' overprotective of me. But I guess that works too..."

I mean, it's true. Jack is definitely the dominant of our relationship, therefore making him the 'dad'. So that makes me his submissive, or 'mom'.

Jack and I look into each other's eyes, chuckling.  
"Come here, mister Kelly," I tell him.

Jack listens and moves from his seat, now standing in front of me. 

"Yes, handsomeness?" he asks, placing his hand on my shoulder. 

I smile.  
"I love you."

"Love you too, Dave."

Then I do something stupid. My gay side decides to wrap my arms around Jack, still looking at him lovingly.  
And then...   
I press my lips to his.

Jack seems to forget we're in school where there are at least a dozen teachers and kisses me back passionately.

Then the both of us fade into our own little worlds and continue kissing each other.   
Shit, why are we doing this here?

I notice Blink at his table from the corner of my eye, shaking his head.  
"They's in trouble," I hear him whisper to Mush, who nods sadly.

How did Blink even find out? He's not even looking!

"I can hear your narration, Davey," Blink replies without even looking at me.  
"So I know everything that just happened, even without looking."

Narration? I'm not narrating. This isn't a book. Everyone thinks, I think. And a person's 'narration' is just their thoughts. And last time I checked, Blink doesn't have telepathy.

"Correct, I don't. I just have this weird ability that lets me hear the narration of who's currently tellin' the story."

"Mmph, Davey, let go," Jack mumbles.  
Oh, right. We're still kissing.   
I let go, now feeling embarrassed.

Why the hell did my, like, three gay brain cells make me do that???  
I'm now blushing my ass off, letting go of Jack and running to the bathroom. 

"Davey, come back!" I hear my boyfriend's voice say from behind me, running after me.

I go into a stall and lock myself in, hopefully stopping Jack from being his boyfriend self and trying to comfort me. 

"Baby? Please unlock the door for Jack."  
"N-no. I just ruined the both of us."  
"You did not, Dave."  
"Yes, I did."

Jack somehow succeeds in unlocking the door and forces himself into my stall. Landing on top of me. I don't know if this exactly was his plan, but he's in here now.

"Baby."  
He holds my hand, smiling sympathetically. 

"No."

I start getting up to run into another stall, but Jack beats me to it and locks the door again.  
Then Jack comes back to me and looks into my eyes, gripping onto my arm.

"Listen, Dave. It's okay. The only people to directly see were the people in Student Council, Mr. Darcy, and Mr. Hearst. And those two won't do anything about seeing the vice president of Student Council kissing the smartest and most handsome guy in the school because they themselves are gay for each other."

"How the heck did you find that out?" I ask him.

"Because they kissed twice during one Student Council meeting. And if two male teachers kissing each other is okay, two male students kissing each other is definitely okay."

Jack's arm goes up to my side, and he pulls me into a soft kiss.  
I kiss back shyly, still nervous about our incident in the cafeteria.

"Now what's wrong, baby?" he asks me.

"I-I uh... I'm still a bit stressed out from what happened in the cafeteria."  
"It's okay, and I'se already told you that. Stop worrying, my David."  
"Mm."

He strokes my head.   
"Everything's okay, my baby."

I sigh. Yeah, he's right. I'm just worrying too much, like always. I need to stop doing that...  
"I-I know, Jackie."

I place my head on his chest. Jack strokes the top of my head and kisses my forehead. 

"You ready to go back yet?" Jack asks.

"No. I wanna stay here a little longer." 

Jack chuckles.  
"Okay, then. We can stay as long as you want, babe."

He pulls my head up from his chest and kisses me again, and all of my bad feelings go down the drain while I kiss him back deeply.

|A/N| Heya, friends! Me and my friend discussed this idea yesterday, and she liked it, so I changed it up a bit and made it into a little one-shot. Hope you guys like it! Bye, friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Holly!


	35. Sprace- Possessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Race finds out Spot has been possessed by a demon after school, he freaks out.

[RACE'S POV]  
I am currently hiding in the closet. Spot came to my house after school today, and he has glowing red eyes now. Also his voice had a weird evil note to it.

"C'mon, Racer, come out. I just want a kiss..."

I shake my head from inside the closet.  
"No, Spot... not until you'se done bein' possessed by a demon..."

The last thing he said to me before this weird incident was a text saying, "Racetrack... please help me...".  
Of course, his Brooklyn house is like three hours away. He stays in the house nextdoor to mine so he can go to school with me and we can see each other easily.

Anyway, back to the text. Spot never texts me like that. Or says please. Or asks for help. I knew something was up when I got that text.   
And look at him now. He's being possessed by some sort of demon. 

"I'll open the door if you don't," Demon-Spot's creepy Brooklyn accent states. 

I hold onto the inside of the door as tight as I can, actually terrified. I've never been scared of Spot before. Now I am.

"No reply?" his voice asks, and I hear him chuckle.

"Spot, please leave me alone..." I plea.

"But you'se my boyfriend," he replies, faking sadness.  
"And I want to see you."

"No."  
"Excuse me?"  
"No!"

Then the closet doors are thrown open, and I come tumbling out.  
Oww... my everything hurts...

I close my eyes out of pain. I hear Spot bounding towards me.   
"Looks like you decided to come out, my handsome Racetrack."

Then Spot's small yet strong arms pick me up.   
"C'mon, hon, open your eyes. I know you want to see me~"

"Ngh."  
"Huh. If you won't open your eyes, I'll force them open."  
"Spot, no-"

Then my eyes are forced open.

Spot is stroking my head, smiling his ass off.  
"What a beautiful blue color for a human," he says.

Ugh. My eyes freaking hurt.   
"P-please... close my eyes."

"You can't order me around."  
"Last time I checked, Spot wasn't this rude."  
"Well, people change, you know."

Yep, Spot's definitely possessed... I mean, Spot can be rude at some moments, but never like this.  
And the evil tone to his voice...  
And his glowing red eyes...

He's still handsome. He's just... evil...

My eyes are stinging from being open for so long.   
"Spot, seriously... please close my eyes. And I know you aren't the real Spot, so please try to treat me in any resemblance of how he would. My eyes sting, so be a good demon boyfriend and close them..."

"Aww, but your eyes are so pretty," Spot replies 

"Please?"

He sighs, closing my eyes.   
"Just because I closed your eyes, it doesn't mean I'se gonna listen to your every command. And don't ask me to put you down, 'cause I won't do it."

This demon is stubborn, so I choose not to argue. 

I rub my eyes, relieved my eyes are finally closed. They still sting a bit, but I don't care. I sigh.  
If Spot's being possessed by a demon right now, I need to stay on his good side. 

"So, um... uh..."   
I shake my head, speechless.

Spot chuckles.  
"This is cute," he says.

"I'm only speechless 'cause you'se bein' possessed."  
"What, you don't like demons?"  
"Well, uh... I don't like the idea of my boyfriend bein' possessed, but I guess since you'se respectin' his body, you'se okay."   
"Want me to mess with him?"  
"Um... no?"

His eyes stop glowing for a second, Spot's beautiful brown eyes visible.   
"Racetrack, p-please, don't trust the demon in my body. He'll just want to stay for l-"

Then his voice cuts and his eyes return to the glowing red they were.   
"Enough of you, puny human," he mumbles.

Wait, are both Spot's conscious and that demon in there? Sure seems like it. I open my eyes on my own this time.  
"I-I Spot?"

"Yes?" the demon answers.

"No, I mean Spot, not you. I want to talk to my boyfriend."

The demon huffs  
"You can't."

"Yeah, I can. He was just talking."  
"That was only 'cause he pushed me out of the way."  
"So both of you are in there. Please let me talk to him. And please put me down."  
"I said you can't. And I'se not puttin' you down."

I sigh. That demon's an ass.   
"This isn't how Spot would act."

"Who cares? He's not the one in control of this dumb body."  
"That comment would've angered the normal Spot."  
"Well, the 'normal Spot'-"

Then Spot suddenly puts me down and hugs me.

"Racetrack..." he says, sounding normal again.

"So he let you go?"

Spot shrugs.  
"Well, uh... I pushed him over and am standing on top of him. So kinda?"

I chuckle, quickly pulling him into a kiss. He kisses back gently, probably worried the demon's gonna overpower him and ruin this moment.

"I love you, Spot."

He nods.  
"Me too, Racetrack."

"There. You happy you got to talk to your little boyfriend?"   
Spot's time must've ended. The demon is back in control again. 

"Yeah, though I would be happier if you let him go permanently."  
"No can do."

I groan. Yep, this is definitely how I wanted this Wednesday after school to go...  
I need to find a way to get this demon out of Spot. I just want my boyfriend back...

Then Spot turns away, appearing to be arguing with himself.  
"Let me go."  
"No."  
"I said, let me go!"  
"Yellin' won't help."  
"Damn you!"

Then Spot tumbles to the ground with no explanation whatsoever.

I immediately run over to him.  
"Spotty?"

I carefully pull him up off the floor, sitting him up.  
He opens his eyes. They're brown again. Oh, that beautiful brown.

"Racetrack... I think he's gone."

I smile.  
"That's good. Are you okay?"

Spot rubs his head.  
"My head hurts," he replies.

Then he hugs me. Guess Spot's back to being himself again.  
Thank god.

I hug him back.  
"Well, you did just hit the ground really hard. Makes sense."

"Ugh, my arms and legs hurt too..."

I'm about to respond when he kisses me roughly. I giggle a bit, kissing him back. 

"I love you so much," Spot tells me.

I kiss his forehead.  
"Love you more, Spotty."

Well, I guess know what I'll be doing for the next day. Definitely not school.   
I'll be right here, protecting my favorite person in the world.

Spot kisses me again, and I kiss back.

|A/N| Heya, friends! So yeah, I wrote this to get rid of my writer's block. Plus I just wanted to write Sprace. Take this. Okay, bye, friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There WILL be a sequel.


	36. (Implied) Javid- Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Davey is on vacation, Crutchie urges Jack to tell the story of how he met Davey

[JACK'S POV]  
Ugh, dammit, Davey and his family went on a vacation...  
They're gonna be on this vacation for the next three days. So I won't see Davey until Saturday.

I walk into my house. Crutchie said he was feeling "lonely", so I let him come in.

Then my phone goes off, and it's a text from my true love:

Davey: Good afternoon, Jack! Did you have a good day at school? I bet you're missing me. Anyway, I'm texting you to tell you I love you ❤❤❤. Reply as soon as you can.

I smile to myself. He's such a good boyfriend. 

"Jack?" Crutchie asks.  
"What's up, bud?"

"Davey..." I reply.

Crutchie sighs.   
"How did you two even meet? And how the heck did you fall for him and not me, your long-time friend?"

Crutchie sounds angrier during that second sentence. 

"I get you'se jealous of Davey, and I get it. Several kids in this school have a crush on me. You, that girl Emiliette, etc etc."

"Just tell me the story."  
Crutchie looks right at me.

I sigh and start telling the story.  
"Well, in sixth grade..."

{Flashback}

I walk into my homeroom.   
Hey, didn't Ms. Hannah say that we were getting a new student? Who is it? What do they look like? Will I like them?

I sit down in my seat, smiling at the thought of a new kid to pull into my friend group. 

Ms. Hannah had kept a seat vacant next to me for this new student.  
She knew to do this because I'm a natural-born leader, and having a new student to help would give me more time to become better friends with them.

"Mornin', Ms. Hannah!" I exclaim.

"Good morning to you too, Jack," she replies from her seat. 

When is the new student gonna come? In a couple minutes? In half an hour?   
"Ms. Hannah, when's the new kid gonna come?" I ask her.

"He should be here soon."

He? Awesome, we're getting another guy!   
And sweet, he's gonna be here soon!

I sit at my desk and start chattering with Race, who's in front of me. 

"I'se excited for the new kid," I tell him.  
"Are you?"

Race nods.  
"But I still bet you'se more excited."

I nod, chuckling. Me and Race continue chattering, my eyes glancing at the door every few seconds. 

More and more of my classmates file in. I watch, wishing to see the new student.

Then he comes in.  
A tall-ish boy with dark brown hair and the most beautiful hazel eyes I've ever seen.

I blush a bit.  
Shoot, I'm gay.

"Are you Ms. Hannah?" he asks Ms. Hannah.

Ms. Hannah nods.  
"And you're David, if I'm correct."

The new kid nods.  
"David Jacobs. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," says Ms. Hannah.   
"Now, go sit down next to Jack. Jack, raise your hand so David knows."

I raise my hand like Ms. Hannah told me to.

David approaches me slowly, sitting down.  
I don't know what else I'm supposed to do, so I smile and say, "Hi, Davey. My name's Jack Kelly.".

Davey nods.  
"Nice to meet you."

Oh, so he's the quiet and polite type. Shoot, no, Jack, don't say that. You're gonna have a crush on this gosh darn new guy by the end of the day.

"So today's your first day, huh?" I ask.

Davey nods.   
"Yeah, my dad had to move to find work, so I had to go to a new school."

"You got a dad?"  
"Yeah. Doesn't everyone?"  
"Well, uh..."

I look around the room.  
"Where's the orphan squad at?" I call.

"Here!" almost all of the kids in the class say.

I face Davey again.

"So you'se got parents. You'se lucky."  
"Yeah. I have a mom, a younger brother, and a sister who's a bit older than me. Her name is Sarah."  
"So there's another new kid today?"  
"Yeah, but she's in a different class. And my little brother, Les, is in kindergarten."

"I wish I had a little brother," I say.  
"I'se got a friend named Crutchie who's in fourth grade. He and I are sorta like brothers."

"Crutchie?" Davey asks.  
"So you gave him a nickname because he broke his leg?"

"Well, sorta. He has polio in his right leg, so he needs a crutch to stand up. That's where he gets his nickname from."

I tap Race on the shoulder.  
"Hey, Race! Meet the new kid, Davey!"

Race gets up out of his seat.  
"Racetrack Higgins. Nice to meetcha!"

"Is your name really Racetrack?"   
"Uh... no. It's actually Antonio, but I like bein' called Race 'cause I'se always visitin' the Sheepshead Races in Brooklyn."  
"Oh, makes sense. Does everyone have a nickname?"

Race laughs.  
"Pretty much. Jackie-boy here likes giving people nicknames. Heck, Jack's real name isn't even Jack Kelly. It's Francis Sullivan, but he changed it 'cause he don't like that name."

"That name sucks," I add.

Race laughs.   
"That's what he always says."

Who even thought of the name 'Francis Sullivan'? It's just stupid. I don't know why, but I've been wanting to be called Jack since I knew how to talk. 

I observe Davey and Race talking.  
Holy crap, Davey is a pretty boy. Yep, I'm definitely turning gay for the new kid. The gosh darn new kid! Ugh, what's wrong with me?

{End of flashback}

"So that's basically how we met," I conclude.

"So you'se had the hots for him since you freaking met him and and didn't even tell me?"

I chuckle at Crutchie's irritation. 

I turn on my phone and reply to Davey's text.

Me: Love you too, Davey ❤❤❤.

I'm glad I have such a pure and handsome man.

|A/N|Heya, friends! I thought it was just about time I told you how my boys met. And yes, Jack became gay over seeing how handsome Davey was. So Jack turned gay because of Davey, and Davey became gay over Jack kissing him.   
So yay, backstory done!   
And yep, Ms. Hannah was Jack's homeroom teacher in sixth grade. I mentioned in the very first chapter that Jack had her, and now you know.   
Until my next update, bye, friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was mostly a flashback XD


	37. Sprace- "Possessed's" Accompanyment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race spends the rest of the day with Spot after Spot's demon situation.

[SPOT'S POV]  
"What do you mean I can't go to school tomorrow, Racetrack?" I ask Race.

"Exactly what I mean," Race replies.  
"There's no clear sign the demon's gone, so I will keep you safe and at home for at least 24 hours."

"But... but Racetrack, I have Science class tomorrow..."

Science is my favorite core class, so I'm kinda angry I have to miss it tomorrow. 

Race sighs.  
"You'll have to miss it. Sorry, Spotty."

"Why is this even a big deal?"  
"Because you were possessed by a demon and you'll probably still be weak from it tomorrow."  
"I'se never weak."  
"Oh yeah? Try to lift me up, then."

I groan, wrapping my arms around Race and attempting to pick him up.  
"I'se stronger than you, so don't even try to say I can't-"

Then I visibly pale and feel weak. I remove my arms from Race before I even have him off the ground.  
"Okay, fine... I'se weak..."

Race picks me up and lays me on his bed.  
"Listen, Spotty, if you wanna stop bein' weak, you'se gotta rest."

"But..."

Race kisses my forehead before sitting next to me.  
"Baby, I know what's best for you. You'se gotta relax if you wanna be as strong as you normally are, 'kay?"

I sigh.   
"Racetrack..."

"Yeah?"  
Race lays down.

I kiss him softly, and he kisses back just as softly.  
He puts one hand underneath my chin, the other stroking my head. 

"Does it still hurt anywhere?" he asks once we break our kiss. 

"Not really," I reply.

"That's good."  
Race smiles, cupping my face in his hands and looking into my brown eyes. 

"Your eyes are beautiful," I tell him.  
"That demon wasn't lyin'."

Race chuckles.   
"You think my whole existence is beautiful," he teases.

"Yeah, you'se breathtakin'," I reply.  
"No lies there, handsome."

Race just chuckles and pulls me into another kiss, smiling.   
I melt right into it, smiling as well.

Eventually Race lets go, the smile still on his face.

"So I still can't go to school, Racetrack?"  
"Nope."

I sigh. In my opinion, being possessed by a demon isn't a logical reason to miss school. And if that's making Race miss school too, now I feel kinda guilty.

"I'se missing school for you tomorrow, Spot. You'se lucky I like you."

I stiffle a laugh.   
"School sucks anyway. To hell with Science class. Who cares about that when I can spend the whole day with my Racetrack Higgins protecting me?"

"Well, at least, I'll be protecting you the best I can. There ain't no guaranteein' that demonic bullshit won't happen again."  
"Even if it does, I'll make sure I'se the only one touchin' you this time."  
"He didn't tou-"  
"He stroked your head!"  
"So what? You do it all the time."  
"And picked you up! And he was about to kiss you before I convinced him to put you down!"

He laughs, and I glare at him.

"You bein' possessive 'cause some other dude was about to kiss your man? You really love me that much?"  
"He-he was a demon, Racetrack! God knows what would've happened if your lips touched. He could've sucked your soul out!"  
"Wouldn't whatever demonic powers that thing had have been limited because he had a body?"  
"What do you mean, limited? He opened the closet door without touching it and forced you not to blink!"

Race strokes my head to calm me down.  
"Baby, please relax," he says, placing a kiss on my forehead. 

"But-but he hurt you usin' my body. How am I supposed to relax when you coulda died?"

Race shrugs.  
"I fell out of a closet and had stress put on my eyes. Big deal. I'se fine."

"Big deal??? Higgins, you fuckin' fell out of a closet! I know you must've been hurt! And that disgraceful being didn't even care!"

I close my eyes and clutch onto Race's side.

"I'se not even bleedin'," Race tells me.  
"I never was. Maybe a bruise or two, but that's all that coulda happened."

"That doesn't even make sense, Racetrack!"  
"Whaddya mean?"  
"How the hell did you fall out of a closet and not get hurt?"

Race shrugs.  
"The weird logic of demons?" he asks.

I chuckle a bit.  
"Yeah, maybe. I'se just glad you'se okay."

Race pokes my cheek.  
"Aww, Spot Conlon cares about me."

"Yeah, I do. Don't act like I don't care about you. And don't poke me."

Race kisses my forehead.  
"Love you, Spotty."

"Love you too, Racetrack."

As much as I hate the fact I'm gonna miss Science class tomorrow, the redeeming factor is that I get a whole day of having my boyfriend to myself. 

Tomorrow will probably be fun. Even without Science class.

|A/N| Heya, friends! This chapter is a bit shorter than my average 900 to 1,100 words story, but it's still as good. Okay, bye, friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally published right after "Possessed" on Wattpad, but that doesn't matter.


	38. Javid- Coming Home pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davey is coming home from his vacation, and Jack misses him. Part 1 of 2.

[JACK'S POV]  
"So two more hours on the plane?" I ask Davey.

Davey has been on vacation since Wednesday night, and he's coming home today. Right now I'm talking to him via video chat.

Davey nods.  
"Then about an hour or so to depart from the airport."

I really miss Davey. I'm not used to him being away from me. Normally when I want him, he happily dashes to my house so we can have couple time. But now that he's on a plane halfway across the country, he can't do that, so the both of us have to suffer. 

"I miss you so much, baby," I tell my boyfriend.  
"I really wish you could be here with me."

Davey nods sadly.  
"If I could've stayed home during this vacation, I would've. But my parents said I had to go with them."

"You could've brought me with you, Dave."  
"Dad said three kids are enough to deal with."  
"I can raise myself. I'se been doin' it since I was like seven. Besides, I would be your plus one, not another part of your family."

Davey sighs.  
"Jackie, Dad would still be concerned about you."

I sigh in response.  
"I... I just miss you, Davey. So much."

"I miss you too, Jackie."

"I want to kiss you right now. So badly."  
I hang my head.

"Me too, Jack. Me too. But, hey! Maybe when I come back, we could have a makeout session to make up for all the time we couldn't."

I perk up immediately. That sounds awesome.  
Of course, I only think this because he's my boyfriend I haven't seen in like four days and miss so badly.

Davey chuckles.  
"How did I know that would get you?"

"Because you know what I like, baby. A kiss of any kind would be amazing right now."

Davey smiles a little, and I smile back. Just as he's about to say something else, his sister, Sarah, yells from offscreen, "David!".

We both hang our heads, knowing our time to talk to each other is up.

"Well, uh, bye, Jack," Davey says.

"Bye, baby," I reply.  
"Love you!"

I blow Davey a kiss.

Davey blows me a kiss back.  
"Love you too, Jack. I guess I'll see you in a couple hours."

I nod and wave goodbye to my boyfriend, and he waves back before Davey ends our video chat.

Even if it is just a video chat, it's the next best thing if I can't be with Davey. I get to see him and hear him, even if I'm not there to hold him in my arms. 

I still have to wait at least three more hours before I get to see him again...  
Dammit, why do I have to wait so long? My heart is breaking with how lonely I've been the whole time he's been gone.

It feels amazing whenever he simply calls or texts me.  
I think I love Davey way too much for my own good. 

I'm sitting on my couch depressed when, about five minutes later, my phone goes off.  
I check it and Davey's contact shows up. I melt inside as I rapidly swipe to answer it.

"Baby!" I exclaim.

"Hi, Jackie!" Davey's voice answers.

"I missed you! Even though we just talked like six minutes ago!"

Davey laughs.  
"Yeah, I know. I missed you too, Jackie. I'll be there soon, don't worry."

"Hey, Dave?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I really, really, really need a kiss right now..."  
"Yeah, me too. I promise you'll get plenty of kisses when I get back."

I chuckle at that.  
"Then I wish you could get home faster. I'se gonna kiss the hell out of you."

Davey laughs again, this time a bit louder.  
"Then I'm excited for that."

I smile.  
"Me too, Dave."

I wonder what it's like being on a plane...

[DAVEY'S POV]  
I've been on the plane coming back from my vacation for the past few hours. Right now I'm talking to Jack on the phone. He's made it pretty clear the whole time we've been talking that he misses me.  
Well, not like I don't miss him too.

Sarah is sitting next to me, and Les is sitting on my mom's lap. 

"Talking to Jack again?" Sarah asks me.

I pull my phone away from my ear for a second.

I nod.  
"Yeah. He really misses me. I miss him too."

Sarah shrugs.  
"I can't believe Jack Kelly turned you gay," she says.

I chuckle a bit.  
"He... he's just so handsome..."

Sarah laughs.  
"Well, I guess I'd better let you get back to your boyfriend..."

"Y-yeah. Shoo."

I return my phone to my ear.  
"Sorry, Jack. Sarah had something to say to me."

"It's okay, Davey," Jack answers.  
"She is your sister, after all..."

The thought that almost all of the people I hang out with are orphans is weird...

"So, anyway, baby, where are you right now?"

I shrug.  
"I'm... not exactly sure, Jackie. But I know we're not far from the airport."

"That's good, I guess," Jack says.  
"God, I wish I could hold you in my arms right now..."

"And kiss me all over?" I muse.

"Yeah," my boyfriend chuckles.  
"Especially that. My lips need yours."

I chuckle.  
"I love you, Jack."

"Love you too, Dave. More than anyone else in the world."

Talking to Jack makes me so happy. Even if I'm not with him, I can imagine his comforting presence.  
Thank god for September 5th, the very day we started dating. 

It's hard to believe we've been dating for almost half the school year. And if Jack hadn't kissed me at lunch that day, I would've never fallen for him. My life would be way different without Jack as my boyfriend...

I blush a little.  
"I'm happy to have you, Jack."

"Me too, babe."

Thank god Jack can't see me right now, or he'd be giggling about how cute I am when I blush.

"So, uh... can we video chat again, Dave?"

Shoot. He must've somehow read my mind.  
"I-I-uh.. if you want to.."

"Okay, one sec!"  
Jack ends our call.

|A/N| Heya, friends! If you couldn't already guess, there will be a part two to this. I need to finish this up. Bye, friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait for the next chapter for the second half of this lil story.


	39. Javid- Coming Home pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davey is coming home from his vacation, and Jack misses him. Part 2 of 2.

[JACK'S POV]  
I really want Davey to come home... I really miss him...

I end our phone call and go to my Messenger app, clicking on my conversation with Davey. I click the "video chat" button so we can video chat. 

Davey picks up a few seconds after I call him. 

"Heya, handsome!" I chuckle.

Davey waves.  
"Hi, Jack," he responds. 

I observe Davey for a second before noticing...  
he's blushing.   
Why is he blushing?  
Ooh, did I make him blush?

I chuckle before pointing out, " Hey, Dave, you'se blushin'..."

"Shoot, he noticed," Davey says under his breath.   
"I- I was hoping you weren't gonna notice that..."

"You'se so cute when you blush," I tell him. 

"Yeah, I know..." Davey replies.  
"You tell me that every time you make me blush..."

So it was me.  
Awesome. 

"So sometime during our call, I must've said somethin' that flattered you," I tease.

Then Davey starts stuttering, and I chuckle at him.  
"You'se so adorable, Dave."

"St-stop laughing at me, Jackie," Davey whines.

"Okay, okay, sorry, babe."  
Then I chuckle quietly. Davey just glares at me.

"I said, no laughing."  
"S-sorry, I couldn't help it."

Davey and I continue talking while my eyes keep glancing over to the door.   
God, I really want him with me.

We video chat for about an hour longer when Davey says the plane is landing and he has to leave.

"Bye! See you soon!" Davey says.  
"Love you, Jack!"

"Love you too, Dave! I'll be waiting right here!"

Davey waves goodbye and ends the call.  
If the plane's landing, that means I get to see Davey in about an hour! I'm so damn excited!

I lay down on my couch and fall asleep while I wait. However, I only sleep for like ten minutes when my phone goes off. I wake up to a text message from Davey:

Davey: Hi, Jack! I'll be there soon! Love you! ❤❤❤

I smile to myself and reply:

Me: Love you too, Davey! ❤❤❤ I can't wait to see you again!

I continue messing around with my phone. I can't fall sleep again, or else I won't be ready to see my boyfriend. I keep my eyes glued to my phone so I can assure I stay awake.

I plug in my headphones and turn on my playlist. Mostly country music, of course, 'cause that's the kind of music I like. 

I play on my phone while singing along to my music absentmindedly. If anyone else were in here, they'd be like, "ew, country music".   
I don't get why people don't like country music. It's great.

My playlist restarts when I hear a knock at the door. I pull my headphones out of my ears and run to the door.  
Davey's here! 

I open the door, and my handsome man is there.  
"Davey!" I exclaim while tackling him into a hug.

"Hi, Jackie!" he replies.  
"Did you miss me?"

I put my hand on his cheek and smile.  
"Yeah, of course I did!"

Davey laughs, and I quickly pull him into a kiss. He kisses back roughly.

"I'se missed you, Davey! So much!"  
"Me too, Jack. I'm happy I'm finally with you again."  
"Close the door. We don't want the whole neighborhood to hear us."

Davey nods, closing the door. I quickly drag him to my couch, smiling from ear to ear. 

The second we sit down, Davey kisses me again. I giggle, wrapping my arms around him and kissing him back happily.  
And then we continue kissing until we've fallen into that makeout session Davey promised me on the phone. 

I kiss Davey more lovingly than I ever have in my life. I really missed him, and now he's back.  
I can't help myself, so I slide my tongue into my boyfriend's mouth. I've been deprived of kisses for four days, so we definitely are not stopping at simple kisses.

Davey giggles softly, pressing another kiss to my lips. I kiss him back before letting my tongue go crazy. The second my tongue touches his, Davey moans softly.  
I quickly adjust my position from my arms wrapped around him while sitting up to laying on top of him, kissing him gingerly.

"Did you miss that, my handsome baby?" I ask before kissing Davey again.  
Davey kisses back, replying, "Yes, I did. Do that some more."

I chuckle, licking the roof of his mouth and wrapping my tongue around his.   
Davey moans, his tongue escaping from mine and launching itself into my mouth.

"Shit, Davey," I mumble.

Davey smirks a little, softly stroking his tongue over the side of my mouth. I chuckle. Not quite a moan, but still. I thoroughly enjoyed it.  
I can get Davey to moan quite easily. But when it comes to getting me to moan... it's quite hard. Davey discovers that when I don't moan. 

Davey removes his tongue from my mouth, frowning.  
"Jack, how come you can make me moan without even trying, but I can't make you moan?" he asks.

I shrug.  
"Eh. I'se just... not really a moaner."

Davey looks at me, a bit disappointed.  
"But Jackie, that's not fair. If you can make me moan, then I should be able to do the same to you."

"True, but... I just don't moan..."  
"Not even if I kiss you as deeply as I can?"  
"Nope, never."

Davey sighs.  
"Damn, Jack, you're so complicated."

I laugh.  
"Well, sweetheart, that's Jack Kelly for you."

Davey nods, chuckling.  
"Um... well, uh..."

I chuckle.  
"Cat got your tongue?" I ask him.

Davey nods.

"Let me... just..."  
I cup Davey's face in my hands and kiss him again. He smiles lightly, kissing me back. 

"Thanks," Davey says after pulling away.  
"I needed another kiss, Jackie."

"Still sad you can't make me moan?" I ask him.

"A little bit," he replies.  
"I'll make you moan someday, though."

I chuckle.  
"Oh yeah?"

Davey nods, a bit of a smirk on his face. 

"Just try."  
I tackle Davey into another kiss, and it eventually becomes another makeout session.

If you've been in a relationship before, you know the pain of not being able to have them with you.  
Talking to my boyfriend over the phone is an amazing feeling after not seeing him for four days, but nothing's better than having him with me to hold tightly and kiss to my heart's content. 

And just so you know, Davey did not make me moan, and he never will. 

|A/N| Heya, friends! So yeah, take this fluffy bullcrap. Davey's back, and everybody (especially Jackie-boy) is happy. Anyway, bye, friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that!


	40. Brooklyn crew- On the Way to Manhattan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spot and his crew are heading to Manhattan to meet up with Jack's crew.

[SPOT'S POV]  
You know how Manhattan's Jack Kelly is the leader of this big group?  
I have my own crew. We're from Brooklyn, and I'm their leader.

What angers me is that I haven't introduced my group to Jack's.   
Which is simply stupid on my part. 

Let me introduce six of my group members to you:  
. First, there's Nines, my best buddy. You could call him Brooklyn's Davey. He's a nice guy and the brains of the group. While he doesn't fight often, he slams pretty hard when he does.  
. Next, there's Nessa, Nines' girlfriend. She kinda reminds me of Orchid from Jack's crew. She has a bit of a short temper, but is trustworthy and a nice edition to Brooklyn's crew.  
. Then there's Liege. You see, he's not originally from Brooklyn. He was born in Queens, and has been living in Brooklyn for most of his life. So I naturally let him into my group. We decided to call him "Liege" because he's from Queens.   
. Then there's Rocco, the assistant leader of our group. He leads Brooklyn whenever I'm not around to do it. He's a great leader and pretty good at kicking ass. He also has a horrible short temper.  
. Next is Pip. He's probably the nicest guy in our group. He rarely fights and instead supports everybody. To be honest, his nickname only comes from his name being Philip. No special reason in particular.   
. And finally, there's Asher. He's kind and hardworking. When he was younger, he was a chimney sweep (and he was pretty damn good at it). That's where his nickname comes from. He can fight when he needs to, which is always a good quality to have.

We're currently on our way to Manhattan to meet up with Jack's group. However, we're taking a break since, coming straight out of Brooklyn, it takes a long while to get to Manhattan. 

"How much longer, Spot?" Asher asks from his spot on a bench.

"Well, uh..." I look around.   
"I don't exactly know, but I can tell you it won't be long before we get there."

"Why couldn't we take the train?"

I sigh.  
"We need the exercise."

Nines, who's standing next to me, nods.  
"Always good to get some excercise."

"Hey, uh, Nines... could you go check on the two lovebirds over there?"

Nines nods again, glancing over at Liege and Rocco.   
"Out all the places you two could be makin' out... why here?"

Liege shrugs before going back to kissing Rocco. 

Nines sighs, obviously annoyed.  
"We need to get a move on. You two bein' all lovey-dovey over there won't quicken the process."

Rocco lets go of Liege, letting him get off his lap.

"Sorry, Nines," Liege apologizes.  
"Rocco started kissin' me, and-and I couldn't help myself."

The blond chuckles and looks at the slightly-shorter brunette whose lap he was just sitting on.  
Rocco winks, and Liege just smiles.

"Those two are so cute together," Pip says from where he's playing on his phone.

"Whatcha doin', Pip?" Asher asks from next to him. 

"I'se drawin'," Pip replies.  
"Ibis Paint."

Pip is nothing like the rest of us. Then again, we need somebody like him to balance us out.

"Nines, where's Nessa?" I ask Nines.

"She, uh... she's walkin' towards Manhattan without us..."

I groan.  
"Nines, how the hell did you let your girlfriend out of your sight, and who the hell does that little shit think she is?"

"C'mon, slowpokes!" the curly-haired Nessa yells from a few yards away.

"Nessa, I'se in charge around here, not you!" I yell, running to catch up with her.   
Everybody else follows me, 'cause that's what they do.

"I-I guess she's just hyped to get to Manhattan," Nines muses.

My best friend knows exactly what Nessa is doing, but he won't say that because he's pretty defensive about her bad temper.

We continue walking, chattering every once in a while about random things. 

About an hour or so later, we finally reach Manhattan.

"Hey, Spot, we's reached Manhattan," Nines says, pointing to a certain spot on his Google Maps app.

I nod. At least someone's keeping track of where we are.  
"Okay, we's meetin' in the park. I'se been here enough times to know where that damn place is. It's that damn blond boy's fault."

"Oh, your boyfriend?"

I chuckle.  
"Nines... how'd you find out about Racetrack?"

"Well, uh... I may stalk you."  
"You creep!"  
"It's only 'cause I'se your best friend."  
"Nines, I swear..."

Nines laughs to himself.  
"Well, that's just how I am, Spot."

It's so weird Nines is able to find out about Race. Sure, I've brought Race to Brooklyn several times since we started dating, but nobody (except Nines now) knew about that.

"Ooh, Spot has a boyfriend?" several boys say from behind me.

"Yeah, why do you guys care?" I ask.

"I never knew you'd get a boyfriend," Rocco teases.

"Says the one with Liege as his boyfriend," I retort.

"But Liege is hot!" both Rocco and Asher exclaim at the same time. 

Rocco stares at the ginger.  
"He's mine, fuck off."

Asher chuckles.  
"Liege likes me too, Rocco."

I just laugh at the two arguing over who Liege belongs to. 

"Hey, Spot, whatever happened to datin' that girl, Orch-"  
"I was never datin' her, Nines! I did that to make her stop complainin'! Racetrack is my true love, nobody else."

Meanwhile, Rocco and Asher are still fighting about Liege.

"You sure we can't make a poly relationship?" Asher asks.  
"Liege here is polyamorous, ain't you, -ahem- Zach?"

Liege nods.  
"Yeah, I'se a poly-bisexual, but please, Asher, don't call me that. Just... just call me Liege like everybody else."

Why am I even observing this madness? I shouldn't be caring about Asher being in love with Rocco's boyfriend.

Ugh, my crew is so weird. Hopefully I get to stop worrying about these idiots once we reach the park...

|A/N| Heya, friends! Yep, I only put two extra Brooksies in the bios, yet I put those two plus four extras here. So Rocco/Liege-Asher/Liege is a polyamorous problem now. I initially wanted Rocco/Liege, but I just chose to throw Asher into the mix and make Liege poly. So yeah, that happened. Bye for now, friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part is another accompaniment chapter. Like what "Possessed" had.


	41. Brooklyn crew- Meetings and Poly Bullshit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liege is having some romance issues while Spot and his crew finish walking to Brooklyn.

[LIEGE'S POV]  
"Fuck you, Asher!"  
"I don't get why you'se sayin' that. Liege is polyamorous. So I'se allowed to like him."

I cover my ears, for I'd had enough of Rocco and Asher fighting over me.  
"Spot! We's got an issue back here!"

Spot stops and looks back at us. He's so intimidating...  
"Yeah, I heard. Rocco and Asher both like you yet you'se only datin' Rocco."

"And it'll remain that way," my boyfriend says, pulling me closer to him and kissing me quickly, sneaking an angry look at Asher. 

"Rocco, sweetheart, please calm down," I tell him once he lets go.

"Goddammit, Zachary O'Reilly!" Rocco yells, ignoring what I just said.  
"Why do you gotta be so deathly attractive?!"

"I agree with you," Asher says quietly.

I chuckle. I, being polyamorous, am comfortable being in more than one relationship. Of course, I'm only dating Rocco right now, but I'd be fine with dating Asher too.

"Also, Liege, why's he allowed to call you 'Zachary' and I'se not allowed to call you 'Zach'?"  
"Well, uh... I can't stop Rocco from doin' anything. He's way too stubborn."

Asher leans over and whispers to Rocco, "Hey, Rocco, earlier, Pip said he had somethin' to tell you. And Liege can't hear.".

Pip, hearing this, raises an eyebrow.  
"I-"

"Shh! Pip!"  
Asher whisper-yells.  
"I'se tryin' to manipulate him! Just go along with it, kay?"

Pip shrugs.   
"Okay," he whispers.

Rocco turns away to talk to Pip, and in that time, Asher manages to press a quick kiss to my lips. I chuckle a bit. Wow, Asher is a surprisingly good kisser.  
Not at all regretting it, I kiss Asher back.

"I can't believe Rocco believed my lie," Asher chuckles.

Rocco immediately turns away from Pip.  
"What did you say, Harris??? And what did you just do to my Zachary???"

"I used my manipulation powers on you in order to kiss your attractive blond boyfriend."

Rocco looks like he's about to explode.

I chuckle quietly.

"Asher's a good kisser, sweetie," I tell Rocco.  
"Would you like him to kiss you to prove my point?"

"Hell no!" Rocco exclaims.   
"He's tryin' to steal you from me! Why would I wanna kiss him?"

"He's not tryin' to steal anything. He just wants to love me too, and I'se fine with that."  
"Why are you even polyamorous?"   
"Because I wanna be? Why are you gay?"  
"I swear to god."

Asher taps my shoulder.   
"Hey, uh, Liege, you okay with me kissin' you again?"

Ignoring my angry boyfriend who's most likely glaring at the both of us, I nod.  
"Sure."

Asher quickly pulls me into another kiss. I kiss him back, enjoying it just as much, if not more, than the first.

This is why being polyamorous is awesome. I can have several lovers at the same time and not be cheating.

"Do you guys wanna get to our destination or not?" Spot yells back to us, irritated we've been wasting all this time.  
"Who the fuck cares who loves who?"

We then continue moving.  
That wasted time was Rocco's fault.

[SPOT'S POV]  
After those three idiots back there finished arguing, we continue moving. 

After about another hour, we finally reach the park.   
Half of us have probably forgot what we were even going there for, since we left Brooklyn about a million hours ago. 

Jack (and his big huge crew) are already there.  
"Took ya long enough."

"I live in fuckin' Brooklyn. It takes three hours to walk here, and that's without breaks. Since these guys minus Nines are very bad at keepin' themselves movin', we took like three breaks. One of them was these three-"  
I gesture to Liege, Rocco, and Asher.   
"-arguin' over who Liege should be in love with."

"You only brought six?" Jack asks.

"Jesus, Jack," I say.  
"I don't have a god complex or tolerance to bring more than six of my crew. I'm not walkin' at least four hours with at least three dozen other people unless it's completely necessary."

"It's nice to see you again, Jack," Nines says, smiling at the idiot and holding out his hand. 

"Nice to see you too, Nines," Jack replies, shaking Nines' hand.

"Hey, how come he knows him but we don't?" Nessa complains.

"Yeah, Nines, rude to not introduce me to your girlfriend."

Nines chuckles.  
"This is Nessa," he says.  
"Don't piss her off, heard that?"

Jack nods.  
"So, uh, who else do we got?"

"The blond's Zachary O'Reilly, also known as Liege," I start.  
"He's from Queens, but he lives in Brooklyn."

"And I'se a polyamorous bisexual," Liege cuts in.

Then Liege points to his boyfriend.  
"And this handsome thing is my boyfriend, Rocco. His real name's Roderick Martin, but, eh, he's Rocco to us."

Rocco waves.

Then Liege continues.  
"And this other handsome thing is Asher, or Anderson Harris. He likes me and I like him, but we's not dat-"

"Not yet, anyway," Asher teases.

Then Asher points to Pip.  
"And he's Pip. Philip Quinton. You'll love him once you get to know him. He and I are best buddies."

"Hi!" says Pip.  
"Nice to meetcha, Jack!"

Jack chuckles.  
"Nice to meetcha too, Pip."

"He's cute, no offense, Dave," Jack then whispers to Davey.

"None taken," the hazel-eyed boy replies.

Then Davey notices Pip.  
"Oh, hi! My name's Davey."

"Hi, Davey!" Pip answers.  
"I'se Pip!"

Davey chuckles.  
"Yeah, I heard. And what grade are you in?"

"Sixth," Pip answers.  
"Me, Rocco, Liege, and Ash go to school in Brooklyn."

Jack smiles.  
"Sixth, huh? I'se got a friend in sixth grade, too."

Jack looks for Crutchie.  
"Crutchie!" he yells.

The blond boy emerges from behind them.  
"Hi! I'se Crutchie."

"Hi! Nice to meetcha! I'se Pip!"

I chuckle. I gotta admit, these two sixth graders interacting is adorable. 

Crutchie and Pip continue talking, and I look back at Liege and his two fighting lovers.

I zone out for a second.  
Then I hear a familiar voice yell, "Yo! Spotty!".

I turn and see Race dashing towards me.   
"Hi, babe!" the blond exclaims, tackling me into a hug.

"Hey, Racetrack," I reply.  
"What's up?"

Race shrugs.  
"I just missed you."

"You literally saw me yesterday," I tell him.

I guess this meeting went well. A few little conflicts, but still.

|A/N| Heya, friends! So this is technically a continuation of the previous chapter. Bye, friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as you saw, it wasn't exactly an exact continuation of last chapter (a bit of time has passed since then).


	42. Ashliege- Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asher and Liege spend some time after school together as they work on Asher's science project.

[LIEGE'S POV]  
School is over for today. Today was quite a good day. Wanna know why?  
Asher and me started dating! 

Rocco was somewhere else when Asher asked me. If Rocco wasn't, he'd be pissed at Asher the second he asked.

So, uh... Rocco doesn't know Asher and me are dating now.  
If I wasn't polyamorous, I'd be cheating on Rocco.

Asher asked me out during Gym class, and since Rocco's not in my Gym class, he wasn't there to find out.

When Rocco finds out Asher asked me out, all hell will break loose. So we need to keep our relationship a secret.   
Rocco loves me to death, and he hates the fact that I'm poly. So me taking on another boyfriend while already dating Rocco is a risk I'm willing to take. The more boyfriends, the better!

Rocco's at his house working on a science project, and Asher's at my house. I'm helping Asher work on his. 

For our science project (which I did yesterday, by the way), we have to build a solar system or do a 3D poster about it. Asher's doing a 3D poster, since he said he didn't wanna make a model.

I'm cutting a foam ball in half while Asher's painting a different one.

"How you doin', Ash?" I ask Asher.

He smiles, giving me a yellow-paint thumbs up.  
"Makin' a bit of a mess, but I'se fine."

I chuckle. Asher loves painting and getting messy, so it's not a surprise he's already covered in yellow paint.

"And are you doin' fine too?" Asher asks me.

I nod, finishing up with the foam ball, now cut in half.

"I'se done this coat of paint," Asher tells me.  
"Now come here."

Asher pulls me to him by the arm, kissing me softly. I kiss him back, smiling a little.   
One of Asher's hands are on my arm, the other on my cheek. Asher continues kissing me a little harder, and I chuckle.

Asher's so good at kissing. A much better kisser than Rocco (no offense to him). 

"Love you, handsome," Asher says, pulling away.

"Love you too, Ash."

Asher chuckles, kissing my forehead.

I don't know why, but I enjoy dating Asher more than dating Rocco. Rocco's a good boyfriend, yeah, but he's too harsh on me. Asher is more gentle and loving.  
It feels weird even comparing the two. They're both amazing, but, to be honest, Asher is just better.

"Is it bad I love you more than I love Rocco?" I ask Asher.  
"I mean, I started datin' Rocco first, but... I don't know, I just love you more..."

Asher smiles.  
"Only gingers deserve blonds as handsome as yourself. Guess we were meant to be, Zach."

"Well, I thought Rocco and I were meant to he when we first started datin', but ever since then, we's been gettin' a little distant. He only kissed me once today, and that's an all-time low for him."

"Break up with him, maybe?" Asher suggests.  
"If you enjoy bein' with me more than bein' with him, then why go through the trouble of bein' committed to that relationship?"

"I can't break up with Rocco, Ash," I tell Asher.  
"He... he'd kill you for stealin' me away from him."

"He would not, Liege. He'd surely understand you wanna move on and try again with me. He may get pissed, yeah. But he wouldn't kill me. He's not Spot. If it was Spot you were breakin' up with, he'd definitely kill me."

I shiver at the thought of that.  
"That's why I'se not datin' Spot. He's happy with who he's datin', anyway."

"If bein' in two relationships at once is stressin' you out, Zach, just break up with Rocco."

I sigh, kissing Asher again.  
"Maybe... tomorrow."

The ginger kisses back, nodding.  
Dating Asher is, in my opinion, a step up from dating Rocco. Asher accepts me the way I am and doesn't pressure me into doing things. Rocco is hostile, in a way, and definitely pressures me into doing a lot of stuff.

After a couple hours, we're finished with Asher's project.   
I sit the poster down on my table.

"Whatcha think, Ash?" I ask, proud of myself.

Asher smiles.  
"It looks amazing. Thanks, Liege!"

Asher kisses my cheek.

I chuckle.  
"You'se welcome, Ash."

Then Asher kisses me, his arm supporting my back.  
I kiss him back happily. 

"Ash?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Wanna go to my room?"

Asher smiles softly.  
"Of course," he replies.

Asher takes my hand, and I take him into my room.

I sit down on my bed, and Asher crawls onto my lap.

"You coulda given a few seconds to get myself situated before you crawled onto my lap," I tell Asher.

Asher just chuckles. I kiss his forehead. 

"Thanks for sayin' yes earlier," Asher says, his hand flying up to my smooth blond hair. 

"It was my pleasure," I tell him, placing a quick kiss to his lips.

Asher wraps his legs around my torso, kissing back then proceeding to take over the kiss. I look at the ginger, his light blue eyes closed and showing contentment.  
Asher and me continue kissing, and Asher removes his hand from my hair, slipping it down to the back of my head. His hand starts fooling with my shoulder, stroking it lightly. 

I break our kiss.  
"Hey, Ash?"

"Yeah?" 

"There's only about a 0.17% chance of being a blue-eyed ginger like you," I tell him.  
"That means you'se special."

Asher smiles.  
"Where'd you learn that, Liege?"

I shrug.

Asher kisses me again, only this time his tongue brushes against my lips.

I chuckle and blush lightly.  
"Ash..."

"Hmm?"  
Asher continues kissing me, his tongue full-out licking me this time.

I chuckle again, Asher sliding his tongue into my mouth.  
I move my tongue to intertwine with his.

Asher moans a little, knocking me onto my back and climbing on top of me. He wraps his arms around me and kisses me roughly. I kiss back, moving my tongue with his and reclaiming dominance over the kiss.

This is being a switch is awesome. I can be both the one giving the kisses and the one receiving the kisses. Both me and Asher are switches; neither of us care if we're dominant or submissive.

"I love you," Asher mumbles.

"Love you too."

We then proceed to kiss like this for ten minutes. We both enjoy it. 

|A/N| Heya, friends! I'm obsessed with this ship now. I can manage how this ship works since I made both the characters. We'll leave this Brooksie duo for a while and get back to mainstream ships. Okay, bye, friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind Liege, Asher, Rocco, and Pip go to school in Brooklyn. They don't go to school in or have a house in Brooklyn (unlike Spot, Nines, and Nessa).


	43. Javid- First (Real) Day of Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When cold winter temperatures settle in, Jack and Davey find a way to stay warm during Gym class.

[JACK'S POV]  
It's the first day of December, and it's FREEZING! Sure, it was cold last month too, but now it's freezing!

We have to stay in today during Gym class since it's so cold.  
I'm sitting in the gym, latching onto my boyfriend to stay warm.

Why the hell are they making us wear our gym clothes today if we can't do much of anything? 

"Davey, I'se cold," I whine.

Davey, who decided to be smart and actually dress as warmly as he could, kisses me gently on the forehead.  
"I can't do much of anything, Jack."

"Can you come closer?" I ask him.

"I'm already pretty close to you, but sure, if it helps you."  
Davey moves a bit closer to me. He's practically sitting on my lap now.

I smile, wrapping my arms around my boyfriend.  
"Thanks, Dave," I say.

"You're welcome," Davey replies.

I kiss Davey gently. He kisses back, lightly smiling. 

After we let go, Davey looks at me.  
"Jackie, my neck's a bit cold. Could you warm it up for me?"

"Of course, my dearest," I reply, chuckling. 

I place my lips on Davey's neck and start kissing it. Davey giggles a bit.

"Thanks, Jackie," he says.

I nod, deepening my kisses on his neck.  
Then Davey quietly moans, quickly finding pleasure in that.

"Ooh, yes, that feels amazing," Davey murmurs. 

I get bored of just kissing Davey's neck, so I take out my tongue and gently swipe it over his neck.

Davey, too busy enjoying me showing affection to his neck to say anything, closes his eyes.

I slowly pull away from his neck, chuckling to myself.  
"Did that help any, sweetheart?" I ask my boyfriend. 

Davey nods, still content from the neck kisses.  
"Yes, it did, Jackie. My neck's been warmed by your unconditional love."

"I'se glad I could help, baby," I tell him.

"You know what I need, Jackie?"  
"If that thing is a kiss, then yes, I do know what you need."

Davey lowers his lips to mine, and I quickly press mine to his.

"Thanks... Jackie..." Davey mumbles, and keeps kissing me. 

"No prob," I reply, deepening my kisses. 

Davey and I close our eyes together, our lips melting into more and more kisses.  
At this point, all of the girls in the class are probably watching us and fangirling their asses off. 

I have no idea what the other parts of our bodies are doing, but our lips are not leaving each other anytime soon.

I don't care if we get in trouble. The teachers said we could do what we wanted, so if kissing my boyfriend for a long period of time isn't allowed, then fuck school rules.

We would've kissed forever if it weren't for the gym teachers telling us to go to the locker room to put back on our normal clothes. 

"The afternoon announcements are as follows," one of the student announcers says over the intercom as me and Davey leave the locker room, still clinging onto each other. 

After the bell signaling the end of the day rings, Davey and I leave the gym.

"Well, uh, let's wait on Crutchie, I guess," I say.

"Is he still mad at me about dating you?" Davey asks, eyeing the door.

I shrug.  
"If you'se around me, he can get a bit angry. But other than that, not really."

Davey's hands are in his jacket sleeves, making a muff-like device to keep them warm. 

"Why don't you have a hat on, Jack?" Davey asks me.  
"Your ears are gonna get cold."

"They are not," I reply.  
"Even if they do, you can just suck on them to warm them up."

Davey chuckles.  
"As much pleasure as that would provide for both of us, I can't do that. At least, not here."

"So you could do it at home?"  
"I-I never said that, Jack."  
"But you could, right?"  
"Y-yeah, I could, I guess."  
"Gimme a kiss."

I drape my arms over Davey's shoulders, kissing him. Davey kisses back, stroking the back of my head softly. 

Then Crutchie comes out the door, standing at the top of the steps.  
"Ahem!"

Davey and I stop kissing, and I go assist Crutchie in going down the stairs safely. 

"Hey, Crutch," I say to Crutchie, aware that he's a bit irritated by seeing us kissing.

"Hey," he replies.  
"How are you?"

"I'se, erm... cold."

I notice Crutchie's long socks and orange jacket. God, literally everybody else is dressed warmer than me. 

"Then why didn't you dress warmer?" Crutchie asks.

"Because Jack doesn't care about the weather," Davey replies.  
"He thinks his burning passion will keep him warm."

"Aww, come on, babe," I chuckle.

Davey chuckles too, lightly kissing my cheek. 

"So are we gonna stand here forever while I slowly die inside?" Crutchie asks.

I chuckle.  
"No, no, of course we ain't. And, Crutch, if me bein' with Davey is makin' you die inside, then, seriously, you need to grow up."

Crutchie pouts as we make our way back home. 

After Crutchie goes into his house, Davey and I go into mine.

I'm surprised Davey's parents never get concerned when Davey doesn't come home. But Davey's parents know where he most likely is when he doesn't.  
Davey and I have been friends since sixth grade, and since we started dating, Davey's at my house about six out of seven days of the week. 

Davey sits on my couch.  
"If you live by yourself and are unemployed, how the heck do you have all this stuff?"

I sit down next to him and shrug before placing a light kiss to his cheek.

I turn on my heater and lay my head on his shoulder.

Davey's fingers flow in and out of my hair, and we enjoy each other's company on this cold day.

|A/N| Heya, friends! So now you're kinda aware what time of year it is. Yes, I know, I never once mentioned Halloween or Thanksgiving, but I will do something Christmas-related later. Also, I went to see Newsies for the second time yesterday, and it was amazing! Bye for now, friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I've been so inconsistent with time here.


	44. Javid + Emiliette- Relationship Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emiliette, jealous of Davey for dating Jack instead of her, plots to get Jack to herself.

[JACK'S POV]  
I return from Student Council. Now it's time for lunch. It's a Wednesday, so I don't get to see him in between third block's two shifts.

Just as walk down the stairs, I see a blonde girl with green eyes walking up them. Her hair's long and silky.   
Wait... it's that rich French girl.

Her green eyes meet mine, and she smiles.  
"Francis!" she exclaims, using my real name.

"Oh, um, hi," I reply.  
"Also, it's Jack."

"It says 'Francis Sullivan' on the database," she tells me matter-of-factly.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be goin' to choir?" I ask her.

"Emiliette, stop flirting with my boyfriend," Davey's voice yells from behind.

"Davey!" I exclaim, finding him.

"Hey, Jackie," he answers.  
"In case you're wondering, I don't have orchestra today, so I got to eat lunch."

Davey pushes past Emiliette, making his way to me.

I kiss his cheek lightly.  
"Okay, babe, have fun in choir."

"I will," he answers.

Davey waves goodbye and makes his way to the choral room, leaving Emiliette standing there.

Emiliette is pouting.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

Emiliette crosses her arms  
"N-nothing. It's just... Davey..."

"What about this breathtakingly handsome guy?" I ask.

Emiliette just retreats up the stairs, mumbling something in French and throwing a small piece of paper into my hand. 

I unfold it, and the French phrase "Si je ne peux pas vous avoir, personne ne le peut" is on there.

What the heck does that mean? I don't speak French...

I walk down to the cafeteria, confused. 

Who in here knows French?  
Ooh, Romeo does!  
He's not in my third block, but he sits near our table. He has Science class today. 

I tap on Romeo's shoulders. 

"Hi, Jack!" he greets, turning to face me.  
"Ooh, what's the paper?"

I unfold the paper again and hand it to Romeo.  
"Emiliette gave me this a couple minutes ago. It's written in French, and I don't speak French. So I came to you so you could translate it, since you are fluent in French."

Romeo scans the paper.  
"Si je ne peux pas vous avoir, personne ne le peut," he mumbles, reading out the message.  
"She's actin' like a possessive yandere..."

"What does it mean?" I ask Romeo. 

"It translates to, 'If I can't have you, no one can'," Romeo replies.  
"She must've found out you ain't single and is jealous of Davey because she's in love with you."

"Wait, what?" I mumble.

"Jack, you oblivious fuck, a girl's in love with you and you didn't notice?"  
"I... just, uh, didn't expect a rich French girl to be in love with me. Also, I'se not single, so it's harder to notice when people have crushes on me."

Romeo laughs, and I walk to my table.

Damn, no wonder Davey told her to stop flirting with me... and she called me by my real name.  
She's in love with me. A guy she can't have....

[EMILIETTE'S POV]  
I walk to the choral room, my eyes on David Jacobs.   
The guy who took Jack from me.

David's a good guy, don't get me wrong. But since I learned he and Jack were dating, David immediately rose to the top of my list of people to manipulate in order to get my way.

I walk by my place in the soprano section, walking over to the men's section.

"Oh, um, hey, Emiliette," David says, noticing I'm there.

"You're dating Jack, right?" I ask, obviously knowing the answer. 

"Yeah, why?" he asks.

"Would you be nice and break up with him?" I ask, making my voice sound all innocent. 

"What?" David says, raising an eyebrow.  
"No way. Jack and I are happy."

I sigh.  
"Break up with him, David. He's not good enough for you."

"What do you mean?" David asks.  
"Jack's a perfect boyfriend. He satisfies me while not going over the top. Plus he's handsome."

"Bon sang, il est à moi," I mumble in French. 

"Hmm?"  
"It's nothing important. Just being angry at myself for doing badly on my Math test."

I actually said, "Damn you, he's mine.".  
But since David can't speak French, he doesn't know.

"Oh, that's too bad. Maybe you can ask your Math teacher to retake it."  
"Yeah, or I'll threaten to take his job away."

I laugh to myself. My mom's a member of the Board of Education, so she has all of these teachers under her thumb to bend to her will.  
Even though I already took my Math test last Friday and I got 100% on that. 

David chuckles.  
"Emiliette, taking away Mr. Wiesel's job just because you didn't get 100% on your test makes no sense."

I chuckle. If I can't get David to break up with Jack, I'll have to find a way to punish him.

This sounds fun...

I get out my phone and send an email to Jack's third block teacher, chuckling my ass off.

"Miss Clémont, why do you have your phone out?" Ms. Larkin asks, noticing I have my phone out.

"Oh, I, uh... I'm emailing a teacher about making up a test."

[DAVEY'S POV]  
During choir, Emiliette was being really suspicious.   
What was she doing with her phone? And why was she begging me to break up with Jack?

My US History teacher goes to the phone, and when he returns, he says, "Mr. Jacobs, you're needed in the office.".

Jack looks at me.  
"Dave, what did you do?" he asks me.

"I... don't know, Jackie."  
Then I walk out to the office.

Next thing I know, I'm... suspended for the rest of the week???  
What did I do???

Wait, doesn't Emiliette's mom work for the Board of Education?  
Shit, Emiliette got narcissistic and somehow convinced the school to suspend me for no reason.

Ugh, I'm gonna miss the winter dance with Jack! 

I need to do something about this!

|A/N| Heya, friends! Ooh, we get Emiliette's crazy obsession with Jack again! And Davey got a referral just so he couldn't go to the dance with Jack!   
And don't worry, Davey's gonna get to go to the dance. After all, Javid is my OTP.

The French here is translated at some point, so I don't need to put translations here.

Anyway, bye, friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that!


	45. Javid + Emiliette- Solutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Davey gets suspended from school for no reason, Jack takes action to assure his boyfriend is going to the winter dance with him.

[DAVEY'S POV]  
I'm suspended... for no reason.  
So that's why Emiliette had her phone out during choir. 

So, since I'm suspended for the rest of the week, I can't go to the winter dance on Friday. Which means Jack probably won't go to the dance either.

I return to my US History room, worried out of my mind.   
I quickly sit down in my seat.

"Jackie, I need help," I quickly say to Jack.

"With what, babe?" Jack asks.

I take a deep breath.  
"So, during choir, Emiliette and I had a little chat. She kept telling me to break up with you. But because I'm a good boyfriend and love you dearly, I obviously refused. But then she took out her phone and started sending an email to somebody, most likely a fake reason to get me suspended... just so she could go to the dance with you."

Jack immediately raises his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Kelly?" the US History teacher asks. 

"Davey got suspended for doin' absolutely nothing at all, and he's tellin' me that Emiliette did it," Jack tells him.

The teacher raises an eyebrow.  
"You mean the narcissistic French girl in my B-Day second block whose mother is part of the Board of Education, Emiliette Clément?"

Jack nods.  
"Yeah, and she needs to be talked to. Davey literally did nothing wrong."

Jack grips onto me protectively.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do about it," says the teacher, turning to his desktop computer.

"I-I can't believe she did that to you, my dearest David," Jack says, lightly kissing my forehead.

"Jack, it's okay," I reassure my boyfriend.   
"I'll just stay home, and you can dance with me there."

"No, Dave, it's not okay. Emiliette is manipulatin' the whole school just to take me from you. I devote everything I do to you, and I won't let a manipulative narcissist change that."

Jack is genuinely worried about me. 

"Jackie, it's just a suspension for two days," I tell him.

"I-I don't care!" Jack exclaims.  
"Emiliette is tryin' to take you, my true love, away from me!"

I stroke his head.  
"Jackie, please calm down. She's never gonna succeed."

I kiss his cheek.  
"Our love is far too strong to be broken."

Jack pouts, gripping me tighter.

Then I look out the window.  
"Hey, Jackie, look. It's snowing."

"It finally feels like winter," Jack mumbles, getting up and taking me to the window to look at the snow.

The teacher notices us by the window and chuckles.  
"So you two discovered the snow?" he asks.

I nod.  
"Yeah. I noticed it and dragged Jack over here to put him in a better mood."

"It's snowing a bit, but it's not enough to cancel school tomorrow," the teacher says.

Jack eyes the teacher's desktop computer.   
"Did you find anything out about Davey's falsely given suspension?" he asks.

The teacher nods.  
"I emailed Mr. Pulitzer about it. He says he'll have Mr. Seitz talk to Emiliette about it."

Then he looks at me.  
"And, Mr. Jacobs, based on what Mr. Pulitzer has said, you are no longer suspended."

Jack smiles and hugs me tightly.  
"You know what that means, handsome?" 

"We're going to the winter dance?"   
"We's goin' to the winter dance."

The US History teacher looks at us and smile.  
"I see you two are happy about it, but please, sit down now. We still have a bit of work to do."

Jack and I obey, sitting back down in our seats.

[EMILIETTE'S POV]  
I can't believe my plan actually worked!  
Davey's suspended over the course of the rest of the week, and Jack, being who he is, will have no choice but to go to the winter dance with me!

I happily smile to myself while working on my Math homework when Mr. Wiesel hangs up on the phone and says:  
"Ahem, Ms. Clément, you're needed in the office. Mr. Seitz wants to talk to you."

My heart sinks.  
These teachers. Just finding a way to ruin my only chance to go to the winter dance with Jack Kelly. 

I sigh.  
"Yes, sir," I say, sulking as I walk out of the room.

"What's wrong with her, Blinky?" I hear Mush's voice ask from inside the classroom.

"She somehow got Davey suspended because she's bein' a narcissistic brat in order to go to the dance with Jack," Kid Blink's voice replies.

Just as I'm about to rush back into the classroom to confront Kid Blink about this witchcraft that lets him hear my thoughts, I stop myself, instead rushing to Mr. Seitz's office.

"It's not witchcraft," Kid Blink's voice seems to say out of nowhere as I'm halfway down the stairs.   
"It's called bein' able to hear the narrator."

Narrator? Hmm, interesting. 

Anyway, as I was saying before Kid Blink rudely interrupted me, I go down to Mr. Seitz's office. 

And when I get there...  
He yells at me. A lot.   
And I leave with a seven-day detention. Now I'm definitely not going to the dance with Jack!

Dammit, why do people have to go and ruin my fun?

I hate this school and wish I never even had to go to this dumb place. Better yet, I wish my parents stayed in France and never moved here.  
America is a stupid country, and New York sucks.

I hope I get expelled so I don't have to deal with this stupid school full of stupid people anymore. 

Oh, Francis Sullivan...  
I will get you all to myself one day... it won't be long now.

|A/N| Heya, friends! Yep, they found Emiliette out, and now Davey can go to the dance with Jack! Yay! Javid for life!

Anyway, as you could've guessed, this is not the last you'll see of Emiliette. She will return with her never-ending and forever-failing mission to date Jack sooner or later. 

Expect a chapter about the winter dance soon! Bye for now, friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this will be the subplot about the winter dance! Look forward to that!


	46. random ships- The Winter Dance pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The winter dance is only a school day away, and everyone is excited.  
> Part 1 of 6

[JACK'S POV]  
Friday is finally here!   
And do you know what happens today?  
The winter dance!

Davey and I walk through the school doors.

"Baby, I'se so excited!" I tell Davey.

Davey chuckles.  
"Yeah, Jack. I know you're excited."

I take Davey's hand into mine and look at him lovingly.  
"Our first winter dance... as a couple. This is a big thing for us."

Davey smiles at me, and I kiss him. Davey kisses me back, still smiling.

Davey and I go to our lockers, grabbing what we need out of them and heading to Math class.

"Mornin', Weasel!" I exclaim as Davey and I walk into the room.  
Davey waves a good morning.

"I'm not even gonna tell you that's not my name," Mr. Wiesel replies, sighing.  
"Good morning to you too, Mr. Kelly."

"Hey, Mr. Wiesel, are you going to the winter dance tonight?" Davey asks Mr. Wiesel. 

Mr. Wiesel shrugs.   
"I have some papers to grade tonight, but I could make time to go to the dance."

Davey and I sit down in our seats.  
I look back at Race, smiling.

"Are you goin' to the dance?" I ask him.

"Yep, with Spot," Race answers.  
"And Albert and Finch are goin' too."

The red head and the light brunette nod.

"Unless Finch can't go for some reason, we's goin' together," Albert says.  
"If Finch can't go for some reason, I'se not goin'."

"Aww, Albie, you could go with me," Race says.

"No," Albert quickly replies, shaking his head.  
"There's no way I'se gonna try to go with you. Spot'll beat the shit outta me."

"Not if I tell him you'se gonna be comin' along as my plus plus one."  
"Race, those don't exist."  
"If I can have a plus one, why can't I have a plus plus one?"  
"It don't work like that. Besides, even if you tell him that, he'll still beat the shit outta me for takin' his lover away from him."

I just chuckle as Race and Albert continue arguing.   
Then I turn my attention to Romeo.

"You goin' to the dance with Specs?" I ask him.

"Are you stupid, Jack?" Romeo asks.  
"Duh, I'se goin' with Specs."

"Race, are you poly?" I hear Finch randomly ask.

"Why, yes, I am poly," Race replies.  
"You got a problem with that?"

"No, not at all," Finch says.  
"I was the one who made me and Albert's relationship an open relationship."

Albert looks at Race and smiles, and the blond smiles back.

The bell signaling the start of first block goes off, and the announcements come on.  
Then one of the student announcers say, "Students in chorus need to report to the auditorium for dress rehearsal. Also, reminder to choral students, the winter choral concert is on Tuesday for staff and Wednesday for parents.".

"Bye, Dave!" I say as my boyfriend stands up.   
"Good luck with dress rehearsal, sweetie!"

Davey smiles at me, replying, "Bye, Jack," before leaving the room.  
I'm so excited to listen to Davey sing next week.

[ALBERT'S POV]  
As far as I've noticed, Finch is most likely going to the dance.  
Not that I'm complaining. I just wanna go with Race this time.  
But Race is going with Spot, and I know damn well what that hotheaded shorty will do if I attempt to go with his boyfriend.

I tap the blond on the shoulder, and he turns to face me.  
"Yeah, Albie?"

"I want a kiss," I tell him.  
"Please?"

Race sighs.  
"Sure."

Race kisses me, and I kiss him back, unintentionally overpowering him.

"Love you, Racer," I tell Race.

"Love you too, Albie," Race replies. 

Then I turn to Finch.  
"Hey, Finchy, want a kiss too?" I ask him.

Finch shakes his head.  
"I don't think here-"

"Too bad, you'se gettin' a kiss anyway."  
I kiss Finch while he mumbles something along the lines of "No, Al, don't kiss me in public".

I pull away, pouting.  
"Finchy, please?"

Finch turns away. I almost forgot he hates PDA. 

"I get to kiss Race, who I'se hardly even datin', but I don't get to kiss my own boyfriend?"  
"I'll kiss you at lunch, okay?"  
"But then you'll say you can't kiss me there either."

Mr. Wiesel comes to the front of the class.  
"Okay, take out your warm-ups."

Oh, yeah... we're in Math class...  
I take out my warm-up paper and start doing the problems on the board.

From the other side of the room, I hear Jack groaning because Davey's not here to copy off of. 

We work on our warm-ups, then we do our lessons and get our homework.   
Then the bell rings, and we go to second block.

Math class was... boring. But I'm excited about tonight's winter dance. 

[DAVEY'S POV]  
I stroll into English class, quickly seeing Jack there smiling from ear to ear. 

"Baby!" he exclaims.  
"How'd dress rehearsal go?"

I smile at my boyfriend.   
"It went pretty good. Also, Henry said something really funny."

"And what was that?" Jack asks as I sit down in my seat next to him.

"Well, we were singing this one song, then he mentioned this one time when he was watching a movie in the movie theater and somebody was hating the movie, so they threw popcorn at the screen..."  
I shake my head. It doesn't sound very funny, but trust me, it was funny when Henry was talking about it. 

As everyone else arrives, Mr. Reid writes on the board, "Grammar and Vocab test today!".

"Shoot!" Jack exclaims.  
"I forgot it was Friday!"

Then he looks at me.  
"Davey, sweetheart, can you give me your notes?" he asks, an innocent tone to his voice. 

I sigh, fetching my notebook and handling it to Jack.  
"Jack, you need to start being more responsible. And where are your notes?"

He shrugs, looking over my notes then returning my notebook.  
"Your notes are better anyway."

After about ten minutes, Mr. Reid comes to the podium.

"Okay, notes away," he says.  
"It's test time."

The whole class groans, and Mr. Reid passes out the test papers.

Hopefully the day goes quickly so the dance can come faster.

|A/N| Heya, friends! I'm excited to continue this! Bye, friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these chapters are being published late. I posted them on Wattpad and forgot I had to post them here too.


	47. Jenry- Ruffles (The Winter Dance pt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry steals Jo-Jo's Ruffles from his lunchbox, and Jo-Jo is determined to get them back. Chaos ensues, like you'd expect.   
> Part 2 of 6

[JO-JO'S POV]  
The bell for co-curricular rings, and Henry and I walk out of Math.

I notice a bag in Henry's pocket and I tap him.  
"Henry, take the bag out of your pocket."

"No," he answers stubbornly.   
"My delicious cheddar and sour cream Ruffles."

I stare at Henry.  
"Oh, you did not sneak into my lunchbox and steal my Ruffles."

Henry nods, laughing.  
"Well, Jo-Jo, don't leave your lunchbox in our shared locker," he says.

"You know what, dude, fuck you. Give me back my Ruffles."  
I try to grab my Ruffles out of Henry's pocket, but Henry grabs my hand.

"You can only have them if you eat them out of my mouth," Henry teases.

"Ew, hell no," I answer.  
"Henry, you are an ass."

Henry kisses me on the nose before running off to the cafeteria with my Ruffles.  
"Then no Ruffles for you! Love ya, Jo-Jo!" 

I sigh and head to co-curricular when Henry comes running back up the stairs.

"Jo, I'se sorry," he chuckles.  
"Here, have this one."

Henry takes a chip out of the bag and licks it.  
"You'll eat it. It has my saliva on it, and you love me, so..." 

"Henry, we are not sharin' a Ruffle."

"Aww, c'mon, Jo-Jo," Henry says, pouting.  
"Open your mouth."

"No."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes."  
"No!"  
"Please?"

I sigh and open my mouth. Henry sticks part of the Ruffle he licked into his mouth and puts the other half in my mouth.  
I eat my part of the Ruffle just to make my boyfriend happy.

Then Henry pushes me onto the closest wall and kisses me roughly.

"No, no, Henry!" I try to exclaim, but Henry's mouth is muting me.  
I end up kissing Henry back because I love him. 

And then a teacher walks by.

"Mr. de la Guerra!" he yells.  
"Office. Now. And tell Henry he's going too."

I stare at Henry.  
"Henry, you puta, you got us in trouble!"

Henry pouts.   
"Don't use your Spanish curse words on me."

I grab Henry by the arm and drag him downstairs to the office.   
Well, there goes any chance of us going to the winter dance tonight...

{timeskip}

"I'se sorry, Jo-Jo," Henry says for about the millionth time as we leave Mr. Seitz's office.   
"I'll give you your Ruffles back."

Henry takes the bag of Ruffles out of his pocket and shoves them at me.

"I don't want them anymore," I reply, giving Henry the bag back.  
"Not after the trouble you got us in."

Henry sighs.  
"Jo-Jo, please stop bein' mad at me. I'll admit, I did get a bit carried away with that kiss. I should've brought you into the bathroom if I wanted to kiss you like that."

The bathroom doesn't have security cameras, so unless a teacher's in there, we can get away with anything in the bathroom.

"Besides, because Mr. Seitz only gave us a warning for our first infringement of the 'no PDA unless the teacher around is Mr. Reid or Mr. Hearst due to them being extremely gay for each other and only if the two engaging in the PDA are gay for each other' rule. We can still go to the dance, Jo-Jo."

I look at my boyfriend.  
"Next time you go to kiss me, Henry, please do it somewhere where there isn't a teacher around. Like the bathroom."

Henry looks at me and kisses my forehead.  
"I'll ditch choir so we can have a lunch period together, Jo-Jo," he says.

"Aww, Henry, you don't have to," I tell him.  
"Go sing your little heart out."

Henry clings onto my arm, his other hand stroking my cheek.   
"Jo-Jo, I'se givin' up choir, for god's sake, to be with you. You know I love doin' choir, but you are more important to me and I'd give up anythin' to spend time with you. Beside, I need time to apologize to you before the dance tonight."

I sigh. I can't believe Henry would give up his hobby to make it up to me for getting us in trouble. 

Then Henry looks at me.  
"Jo-Jo, I need something. It'll have to wait until we get to the cafeteria next shift."

"You'se right, no more kisses until lunch," I reply.   
"Don't wanna get caught twice in one day."

I check my watch. 11:58.   
Lunch starts at 12:03, so there's not a lot of time left.

"Luckily, you only have to wait five more minutes," I tell my boyfriend. 

Henry smiles.  
"It's worth the wait then, Jo-Jo. You give the best kisses"

A few minutes later, Henry and I head back to Mr. Wiesel's third block. 

"Hi, Jo-Jo!" Mush greets from his seat next to Blink. 

I wave.  
"Hey, Mush," I reply.

"Are you goin' to the dance with Henry?" Mush asks me.

"Yeah, I am," I reply, nodding.

Then I point to Henry.  
"He kissed me in the hallway, and that almost jeopardized tonight 'cause a teacher saw."

Henry sighs.  
"Jo-Jo, please stop bringin' that up. I wasn't thinkin'."

Then the bell for lunch rings, and Mr. Wiesel says, "Okay, go ahead and go to lunch.".

Henry and I get up and go to the cafeteria. The second we get to our table in the cafeteria, Henry and I sit down.   
Then I press my lips to his, and he kisses me back.

"Aww, Mush, look at Henry and Jo-Jo!" Blink's voice says from the stairs.

"Your narrator senses are tinglin' again?" Mush's voice replies. 

"Yeah, Jo-Jo's narratin'," the blond says as he walks towards our table.

I let go of Henry and glare at Blink.  
"Dios mio, Blink!" I yell.  
"Will you please stop snoopin' on me and Henry?"

"It's not my fault I can hear your every thought," Blink replies, now sitting down at me and Henry's table.

"You and Henry's? We sit here too, excuse you."

Mush looks at me and smiles.   
"You are and Henry got away with kissin' in the hallway? You'se so cool, Jo-Jo!"

How'd Mush find out?

"I told him earlier," Blink replies.

Is Blink... telepa-

"No. I can hear the narrator."

"Why does everybody think Blink is telepathic?" Mush asks.

Blink gasps.  
"Mushy! Are you inheritin' my ability to hear the narrator??? Jo-Jo! Narrate something! Tell us what you'se thinkin'!"

Blink is insane. He-

"He is not insane, Jo-Jo" Mush interrupts.

Blink gasps again, quickly tackling Mush into a kiss.

This... is insane.

"And this chapter is over!" Blink's voice says.

I- what?

|A/N| Heya, friends! Anyway, take this. And yep! Mush is getting Blink's ability to break the fourth wall and hear the narrator!  
Anyway, next part is gonna be kinda like this one.  
Bye, friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these chapters are being published late. I posted them on Wattpad and forgot I had to post them here too.


	48. Blush- Narration (The Winter Dance pt 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Blink finds out Mush can hear the narrator, the two decide to experiment.  
> Part 3 of 6

[BLINK'S POV]  
As Jo-Jo was narrating earlier, I noticed something:  
Mush... can hear narrators too!

"What did you do to me, Blinky?" Mush giggles.  
"You infected me with your narration powers!"

I look at Mush. 

"Hmm?" Mush replies.  
"Well, uh... looks like you can't surprise me anymore... that's not fun..."

I can't believe Mush has my ability to break the fourth wall now...

"You said we's in a story, right?"

Look at the page. 

"Seventy-six... wait, no, sevent- eighty? Wait, it keeps changin'! And what does it mean, words?"

"Author-chan is writin' about us on Wattpad," I reply.  
"The word count is how many words the chapter has so far. The author told a grown-up me in another story that a chapter needs at least a thousand words to be published."

|Louis Baletti, I swear to god, stop breaking the fourth wall!|

I chuckle nervously. Okay, the whole chapter's gonna be about narration if I continue. 

"Hey, Blinky, there were weird words above us, but now they's gone," Mush tells me.

I look up. No title.  
"Oh, she just transferred the story offline. The title isn't gonna be there for a while. And Mushy, you can't break the fourth wall all of the time."

Mush looks at me, and chuckles when I notice him.

"Okay, what do you want, ya cutie?" I ask Mush.  
"You'se gonna kill me with your cuteness if you don't tell me."

Then Mush climbs onto my lap and smiles at me.  
"I just want a kiss, Blinky."

I chuckle and say, "Then a kiss you shall get, my adorable Mushy.".  
I kiss Mush gently, and he smiles and kisses me back.

Mush is too pure for this world! What did I do to deserve him?

"Well, somebody's gotta love me, right, Blinky?" he asks.  
"And it's a good thing you love me. I couldn't imagine havin' a different boyfriend."

I stroke Mush's head, and he nuzzles my neck.

"And I will continue to nuzzle your neck, if you don't mind," Mush mumbles.

I chuckle as Mush continues nuzzling my neck. He's seriously so adorable. 

"Jo-Jo, I want a kiss," Henry complains.  
"Mush is givin' Blink all kinds of kisses, and you'se only given me one since we got down here."

Jo-Jo sighs.  
"Fine, Henry, I'll give you a kiss."

Jo-Jo kisses Henry, and Henry kisses back.

"Blinky, why are you narratin' about Jo-Jo and Henry?" Mush asks, pulling away from my neck.  
"Isn't this chapter about us?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. It is about us. I'll narrate about us if that makes you happy, Mushy."  
I kiss Mush's nose, and he giggles.

"How are you so cute?" I ask my boyfriend. 

Mush shrugs.  
"I don't know, but if you think I'se cute, then I'se happy I'se makin' you happy."

I smile at Mush, placing a kiss on his forehead. 

"Blinky, can I narrate for a bit?"

I shrug.  
"Sure, if you want to."

[MUSH'S POV]  
Yay, I get to narrate again!

Ever since I got Blink's ability to hear the narrator and break the fourth wall, it's been pretty fun.

I look at Blink, and he smiles at me.  
"Whatcha thinkin' about, Blinky?" I ask.

He shrugs.  
"Eh, I'm just thinkin' about you, you cute little human."

"You have a test in Music class on Monday, huh?" I say.

Blink raises an eyebrow.  
"How do you know that? I'se not even narratin'."

"I... don't know. That's weird..."

"I'll gladly give you another kiss," Blink tells me.  
He kisses me quickly, and I kiss him back.

How did he know I wanted a kiss? I didn't tell him that or give him any signs...

Blink shrugs.  
"Apparently I have access to all of your thoughts, not just the ones you choose to narrate. And seein' how you knew I had a test in Music class on Monday without me tellin' you, it seems you share this ability?"

Then Blink taps his chin and smirks.  
Have I told you how much I love you? Well, in case I didn't, I love you very very very very very very very very very much, Michael Meyers. You'se the most important person to me. I adore you and would die for you. 

I giggle as Blink continues sending me mental messages. 

"What's so funny, Mush?" Henry asks.

"Just thinkin' about somethin' sweet Blink told me earlier," I reply.

Blink kisses the side of my head while telling me telepathically, Don't tell anybody the truth about us bein' telepathic, okay?.

I nod a yes.  
Nobody will find out, I tell him.

One of the teachers in charge of our lunch shift comes over to our table and says, "You may go up to get lunch.".

Blink picks me up bridal-style.  
"Okay, Mushy, let's go get lunch."

I chuckle.  
"Okay, Blinky."

Blink kisses me as he carries me to the lunch line and puts me down. 

Blink and me being telepathic boyfriends is gonna take a lot of getting used to...

I love you, Mushy, Blink's voice tells me.  
I love you too, Blinky, I reply, sending Blink a loving glance.

|A/N| Heya, friends! This will probably have like one to three more parts before I end this little subplot. Okay, bye, friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these chapters are being published late. I posted them on Wattpad and forgot I had to post them here too.


	49. (mainly) Sprace with a little Belmerttons- Jealousy (The Winter Dance pt 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spot is jealous of Albert when Race wants to bring him to the winter dance. Meanwhile, Buttons asks Elmer to the dance.  
> Part 4 of 6

[SPOT'S POV]  
I stare at Race, who's laughing with Albert.

I don't care if the seventh graders who were in band last shift aren't allowed to sit at the same table as eighth graders. I'm gonna sit with Race anyway.   
The lunch shift's about a third of the way through, so now probably isn't too late to make a move.

I stand up at my table.  
"ANTONIO HIGGINS, YOU GAY IDIOT, NOTICE ME!" I yell across the cafeteria. 

Race's head pops up.  
"Spot, please calm down," he says.  
"If you want to talk to me, just come over here."

"No, you come over here!" I tell him.

Race sighs from his place at his table.  
"Spot, I'se eati-"

"Don't care! Come. Here!"

Race puts down his chicken sandwich and walks over to my table.

"Whaddya want, shorty?" Race asks.

I stand up on my bench.  
"Pick me up."

"But-"  
"I said, 'pick me up', dammit, Higgins!"

Race obeys, most likely out of fear of being punished for not listening.   
"Yes, little asshole?"

I huff.  
"Rude."

Race chuckles.  
"Oh, I'se sorry. Yes, handsome little asshole?"

I glare at him.

"My... handsome fallen angel?" Race tries.

"Just call me Spot, goddammit!" I exclaim.

"Yes, 'Spot, goddammit'?" Race teases.

"Shut up!" I growl.   
Then I roughly kiss Race before he can come up with any more smartass remarks. 

Race kisses me back because he has no other choice.  
As soon as I pull away, I order, "To your table we go.".

Race sighs.  
"Yes, my prince."  
Then he adds, "Yeah, I know you'se not a prince, but with the way you order me around, it's like you are.".

Race carries me over to his table.  
"Also, Spotty-boy, Albert is also accompanying me to the dance."

I stare down at the redhead.  
"This guy?" I ask.  
"Nuh-uh. Only me."

"Told ya, Racer," Albert sighs.

"Besides, don't you got Finch over there to go with, redheaded bastard?" I ask Albert, trying to hide my anger.

Albert nods.  
"Yeah, I'se got Finchy over here," he replies, smooching Finch's cheek (which, btw, Finch replies to by blushing deeply).

Then Albert fucking kisses Race the same way on the lips.

Race turns away, and I glare at Albert.  
"Fuck you, redheaded bastard. Don't you fuckin' dare place your fuckin' nasty lips on my man."

I clutch to Race protectively. Race strokes my head.  
"Spotty, calm down. Droppin' the f-bomb three times in two sentences is unnecessary."

I grumble to myself out of jealousy.  
"Tell Albert I don't want him touchin' my man."

"Can we please sit down?" Race asks.  
"My legs are gettin' tired."

"Not next to Albert," I reply.

"But-"  
"I don't want him kissin' you again."

Race sighs and sits us down next to Finch.

Albert starts talking to Race from next to Finch.   
"So, Racer-"

"Nope," I mumble from Race's lap.

"You'se such an ass, Spot," the redhead tells me.

I shove my face into Race's chest and starts grumbling again.

"Spotty."  
Race strokes my head.  
"Calm down. And where's your lunch?"

"I ate it already," I mumble.  
"It was gone before you came over."

Race lifts my head off his chest.  
"Spotty, please stop bein' so grumpy. It was just one kiss. And, hell, I didn't kiss back because that would've made you more angry. "

I glare at Albert, and Race strokes my head again and kissing my forehead.

I look at Race.  
"Racetrack, I'se bored," I tell him.

"Can I give you a kiss to make you feel better?" he asks me.

I shrug, and Race quickly places his lips on mine. I kiss him back, still slightly angry.

Eventually, lunch is over, and I'm back in Math class.

Nines notices me.  
"Hey, Spot. How was band and lunch?"

I shrug.  
"It was okay. Extremely boring."

I sit down in my seat next to Nines.   
"Where's Nessa?" I ask him.

"She left early and went to the dentist," Nines answers. 

"Oh."

Hopefully Race doesn't do anything stupid tonight.

[BUTTONS' POV]  
There are only a few more hours until tonight's school dance.

Elmer and me return from our co-curriculars and sit down in our seats.

"Hi, Elm!" I exclaim, hugging my boyfriend. 

"Hey, Ben," he answers, hugging me back.  
"Was co-curricular fun?"

"I went to the Home-Ec room to sew like I always do," I tell him.  
"So yeah, it was fun."

"What did you make today?"

I pull a little heart pillow with the words "Go to the winter dance with me?" on it.  
"What do you say?" I ask Elmer while handing him the little heart.

Elmer chuckles.  
"Of course, Ben. I'se been waitin' for you to ask me."

I smile and kiss his forehead.   
"Yay!"

Elmer chuckles and kisses me. I kiss him back right before our math teacher returns to the room.

"Okay, Math books back out," he says, and we take our Math books back out.  
Dang it, we actually have to continue doing Math class.

Me and Elmer pass notes while we work in our math books, mainly little hearts and mushy stuff.

I love you, Benjamin!  
I love you too! ♡♡♡ I can't wait for the dance!

Elmer chuckles.  
"You'se so cute," he whispers.

"... and if x=17, then what is x²?"  
The teacher looks at me.  
"Buttons?"

"Hmm?" I ask.  
"Oh, uh, I wasn't raisin' my hand. Could you repeat the question?"

The teacher sighs.  
"You need to be paying attention."

Then he turns his attention to Specs, who is actually raising his hand.  
"Specs?"

"Two-hundred and eighty-nine," Specs answers.

The teacher nods, and we move on to the next question.  
Exponential equations suck... thank god there's only a few more hours until me and Elmer can dance to our heart's content.

|A/N| Heya, friends! I hope you enjoyed that! Bye, friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these chapters are being published late. I posted them on Wattpad and forgot I had to post them here too.


	50. Javid- Getting Ready (The Winter Dance pt 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Davey get ready to go to the winter dance together.   
> Part 5 of 6

[JACK'S POV]  
School had ended a couple hours ago, and Davey and I are hanging out at my house.

"Hey, Dave, what'd your mom say about goin' to the dance tonight?" I ask him.

Davey puts away his phone.  
"I told her I was going with a friend, and she said it was fine."

I sigh in relief.  
"Thank god," I say.

I mean, people go to the school dance with friends all the time. That's normal. 

Davey smiles at me, and I kiss his forehead.

"Thank god we sorted out Emiliette's little scam, or I wouldn't even be going to the dance," Davey tells me. 

I nod.  
"Yeah, thank god."

Then I look at my boyfriend.   
"Dave, did you do your math homework?" I ask him. 

"I... didn't yet..." Davey mumbles, facepalming.  
"Did you?"

I nod, taking out my math homework.  
"Here, take this. The answers may be wrong, but it'll help you."

"Jack, I'm not copying your math homework. Most likely, all of your answers are wrong because you don't pay one bit of attention in Math class."

I huff.  
"Dave..."

Davey takes out his own math homework and does it, not looking at my math homework once.  
"There. It's done."

Then he looks at my homework.  
"Jackie, you don't even look like you were trying. Do it again. It's not that hard."

"Sweetie, can I look at yours?" I ask, trying to sound innocent.

Davey sighs, handing over his math.  
Then I proceed to copy it while smiling. Then I hand it back.

"Thanks, my one brain cell," I chuckle.

"Jack, if you do that too often, you won't learn," Davey tells me.

"Screw learnin'," I say.  
"I'll pass eighth grade either way."

"Yeah, but most likely in high school, we won't be in the same Math class, and then you can't rely on me to help you. You won't pass ninth grade if you don't pay attention."

"Hush," I tell him.  
"I believe it's cuddle time."

I wrap my arms around my boyfriend, and he sighs.

I kiss him, and he kisses back.

"I love you," I tell him.

"Yeah, I love you too," Davey replies.  
"You still need to do your own math."

"Ngh."  
I kiss him again, and he kisses me back like he did before. 

"Dave, what time is it?" I ask my boyfriend.

Davey pulls out his phone.  
"5:07," he replies.  
"Less than two hours until it's time for the dance. We'll need to leave around 6:45 so we make it on time."

"Do you got the three dollars?" I ask him.

"Yes, and do you?"  
"I ain't got no money. Can you pay for my admission too?"

Davey sighs.   
"Jack, I tell you, you need to be more responsible."

I pout.  
"Please?"

"You're lucky I always have my wallet with me," Davey says, taking three dollars out of said wallet and handing them to me. 

"Thanks, sweetie," I say, taking the money and kissing his cheek.

"Do you need anything else?" Davey asks me, laying down on the couch we're currently sitting on.

I lay down on top of my boyfriend.   
"Eh, not really. Another kiss would be nice."

I kiss him a third time, and he kisses back like normal.   
"Well, uh, let's wait a bit..."

Davey nods.

{Time skip}  
Davey finishes putting on his tie as I sit on my bed watching him.  
Well, uh, more like in a trance, staring down his entire body because he's hella handsome. 

"Okay, okay, Jack, I get it. I'm handsome. You don't need to drool over me anymore."  
Davey lightly taps my shoulder to get my attention.

"Hi," I say awkwardly. 

"Jack, please at least put on a different shirt. That one's front is wet."

I look at my shirt. Oh, it is wet. 

"You drooled all over yourself," Davey tells me.  
"Wash your face first, then change your shirt."

"Kiss me, then I'll wash my face, and then I'll change my shirt."

Davey sighs.  
"I won't kiss you unless you do both of those things I asked you to do first."

I groan, going into the bathroom and washing my face. Then I take off my shirt and emerge from the bathroom. 

"Now will you kiss me?"

Davey looks at me.  
"Good, you washed your face. But you didn't change your shirt. But since you're not wet anymore, I guess I will kiss you now."

I put my hands on Davey's shoulders, and he quickly places his lips on mine. I kiss him back, smiling.  
Then I run to the closet and pick out a green shirt identical to the one I was wearing minutes ago. 

"Jack, I said change your shirt, not put on one that looks exactly like the one you were just wearing."

I chuckle.  
"But babe, I like this shirt."

Davey shrugs.  
"Yeah, I know you like that shirt. But shouldn't you wear something fancier to the school dance?"

"Eh, I don't care about lookin' good," I reply.  
"I'se not like you, Dave."

"Not even a tie? You can have a green one to match mine. And don't you have a white shirt?"

I nod.  
"Yeah, I have a white shirt," I reply.

"Then change out of your green on and put the white one on," Davey tells me. 

I sigh, taking off my green shirt while pulling my white one out of my closet and putting that on.   
"And do you have that green tie, by any chance?"

Davey nods, taking one out of his backpack and handing it to me.

"Can you help me? I don't wear ties often, so..."

Davey sighs and ties my tie for me.   
"Now comb your hair. It's a mess."

I take a comb out and comb my hair.

"There," I say.  
"Do you need me to do anything else?"

"We need to go," Davey says, taking my hand and walking me out the door.

"Okay, okay. Jeez."  
I shake my head and chuckle.

|A/N| Heya, friends! The next part will be the last one! Look forward to that! Bye, friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these chapters are being published late. I posted them on Wattpad and forgot I had to post them here too.


	51. random ships- The Winter Dance Final Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time for the winter dance!  
> Part 6 of 6

[JACK'S POV]  
"Evenin', Seitz," I say, handing my dance admission money to Mr. Seitz.

Then I whisper in my boyfriend's ear, "Dave, can you buy me some chips?".

Davey hands Mr. Seitz his dance admission money as well.

"Jack, I can't spend all of my money on you," Davey says as we walk into the gym. 

"They's just a dollar," I tell Davey.  
"One bag of barbecue potato chips?"

Davey sighs.  
"We literally just arrived. You don't need chips right this second."

"I know," I say.  
"But I want chips, Davey."

"You don't need them yet."

I pull Davey's wallet out of his pocket, quickly swiping a dollar out of it and running over to the concessions.

"Jack Kelly, I said, 'not yet'!" Davey yells after me.

I laugh. Then I notice Mr. Darcy is managing the concessions.

"Hi, Mr. Darcy!" I say to him.  
"Where's Mr. Hearst?"

"Hey, Jack," Mr. Darcy replies.  
"And Bill's not here at the moment. He's at his house putting on a snowflake suit."

He chuckles.  
"He's gonna look handsome," he adds.

I laugh.  
"Well, uh, can I please have a bag of barbecue potato chips?" I ask, holding out the dollar I swiped from Davey's wallet.

Mr. Darcy nods, taking the dollar and handing me a bag of barbecue potato chips.   
"Here you go, Mr. Kelly. Now go dance with Davey. He's probably waiting for you."

I wave goodbye, returning to my handsome boyfriend with my chips.

I open my bag and shove a chip at Davey.  
"You'se my special guest, so you get the first chip."

Davey shakes his head.   
"You stole my dollar. Plus you were the one who wanted them so bad. So you can have every single one of those Wise barbecue potato chips."

I shrug and start eating my chips. Then my eyes zoom over to Henry and Jo-Jo. Jo-Jo is sitting near the water fountain, Henry on his lap and chowing down on a slice of pizza. 

"Hey, guys," I say while shoving another potato chip in my mouth. 

Henry waves and continues quickly eating his slice of pizza.

"¡Henry, baja la velocidad, te vas a ahogar con tu pizza!" Jo-Jo lectures Henry in Spanish.

"I only understood 'Henry' and 'pizza'," Henry mumbles, pizza in his mouth. 

"¡Deja de hablar con la boca llena!" Jo-Jo yells.

"No," Henry mumbles, seeming to understand part of what Jo-Jo said.

Jo-Jo groans.  
"Henry."

Then he focuses back on me.  
"Anyway, how are you two?"

"He stole a dollar from me to have those barbecue potato chips," Davey says.

"He rushed me here so he could get the first slice of pizza," Jo-Jo replies, pointing to Henry, who has finished his pizza.

"It's really good, Jo-Jo," Henry says.  
"You should've gotten one."

Jo-Jo shakes his head.

I bet this dance is gonna be crazy...

[RACE'S POV]  
Me and Spot arrive at the dance. After we give Mr. Seitz our admission money, we walk into the gym lobby.

Then I hear a tune coming from the gym.  
"Sorry, Spotty! Gotta go in there! The Cha-Cha Slide is starting!"

I quickly run into the gymnasium right as the speakers start yelling, "Clap, clap, clap, clap your hands!".

I clap my hands in sync with the music. Then I spot Albert and Finch from the corner of my eye.

"To the left!" the music says, and everybody in the gym does that. 

"Hi, Albie!" I say to the redhead as we continue following the song's instructions. 

Albert smiles.  
"Hey, Racer!" he exclaims as he 'turns it out'. 

"How are you and Finch?" I ask.

Albert shrugs.  
"We's do-" he starts as the music interrupts with, "One hop this time!", and then we have to hop.

I laugh.  
"The music interrupted you," I tease.

Albert chuckles.  
"As I was tryin' to say, we's doin' fine."

As you can see, talking to friends while doing the Cha-Cha Slide is very hard. 

"Finchy, why are you bein' so quiet?" Albert asks Finch.

Finch shrugs.  
"Al, I'se tryna concentrate on dancin'."

Albert nods, understanding.  
"That's fair, dancin' is important."

I laugh.  
"Focus, guys, or you'se gonna cha-cha the wrong way," I tease.

"Shut it, Racer," Albert replies, chuckling.

"You'se gonna have to make me," I chuckle, looking the redhead in the eyes.

"Is that a challenge?"  
Albert stops dancing and grabs my hand, causing me to stop dancing. Then he places his lips on mine, and I chuckle, kissing him back.

"Albie, can I continue dancin' now?" I ask Albert when he pulls away.

Finch rolls his eyes, chuckling.  
"Yeah, you idiots, keep dancin'. This is a winter dance, not a contest to see how long you can kiss somebody else's boyfriend."

Me and Albert chuckle as well and resume our dancing. 

[ELMER'S POV]  
Right now in the gym, lots of kids and a couple of teachers are dancing to the Cha-Cha Slide. But me and Buttons are still in the hallway.   
Buttons is sewing... like always...

"Ben, can we go dance please?" I ask him, tapping his shoulder.

Buttons shakes his head.  
"Elm, you can go dance. You don't have me with you in order to dance."

"But... but Przyciski, I like dancin' with you..."

Buttons stops sewing for a second and kisses my cheek.   
"Fine. I'll dance with you."

I smile as Buttons puts his little sewing project down and follows me into the gym.

"Hey, Elm, we's almost to the part where we go down and then back up again. Wanna do it together?"

I nod as me and Buttons follow the music's directions.   
"I don't mind you bein' on top of me for about three seconds."

Buttons smiles.  
"This is gonna be fun," he says, looking at me.

I shush.  
"Sza, Ben! Or you'll miss the directions!"

"I think that means 'shush', judgin' by the context," Buttons whispers.

I nod.  
"Yes, good job. Now sza and listen."

Buttons nods as he grabs my hands.

Me and Buttons chuckle as we gradually go as low as we can together, to the point that he's on top of me.  
Buttons chuckles and quickly pecks my lips. 

"Love you, Elm," he says as he picks me up and raises back up.

"Też cię kocham," I tell Buttons as he puts me back down.

"Does that mean... 'I love you too'?" Buttons asks as he continues dancing.  
"Because 'kocham cię' or whatever it was meant 'I love you', right?"

I nod.  
"Yep, that's what that phrase translates to. Good job, Przyciski."

Me and Buttons smile at each other and continue dancing.

|A/N| Heya, friends! Sorry for the wait! I've had writer's block and high school has kept me so busy.   
Anyway, yay! This little story is finished! Now I can go back to writing random shit!   
Bye for now, friends!


	52. Belmerttons- Trouble with Babcia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elmer is cold, and he calls Buttons. Elmer's grandma, who is bad at speaking English, tries to contribute to their conversation.

ELMER'S POV]  
Hi! Elmer here!

Yesterday's dance was so much fun! Me and Buttons danced all night! 

I'm lucky I could get my grandma to watch my... six... little brothers last night. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have gotten to go to the dance with Buttons.   
Jeez, gimme a break! I'm only twelve!

My mom lives in another state, so I live with my grandma and little brothers.  
My mom's probably hanging out with another guy. I'm pretty sure she's gonna have another kid in her belly by the time she's back next year...

I'm on my couch with a blanket. My grandma's sleeping, and my little brothers are busy. Wow, it's chilly today...

I pull out my phone and text Buttons. I want him to come over and give me hugs...

Me: Buttons!  
Buttons: Hi, Elmer!  
Buttons: What's up?  
Me: I'm cold...

I shiver. I get it's December seventeenth, but it's so cold!

Then Buttons calls me. I answer him as quickly as I can.  
"Ben! Hi!"

"Hi, Elm!" Buttons answers.  
"It's cold today, isn't it?"

I nod, shivering.  
"Yeah... really cold. I need warm cuddles..."

Then my grandma comes out of her room. She speaks only a little bit of English, but I can still understand her.

"Elmer, who?" she asks pointing to my phone.

"Oh, um... Przyciski," I answer, moving my phone from my ear.

"The Benjamin boy, tak?" she asks.

I nod.  
"Tak, Benjamin. Przyciski is the nickname."

"Hi, Elmer's grandma!" Buttons yells from the phone.

I chuckle.  
"Buttons, she isn't good at English," I tell him.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot that. Tell her I say hi."

I nod, putting my phone back down.  
"Babcia, Przyciski mówi cześć," I tell my grandma in Polish.

"Babcia" means "Grandma" in Polish. 

"Why talking to Przyciski?" Babcia asks in her broken English.

"Chce przyjść, jeśli mu pozwolisz," I answer.

"He come over," Babcia says, smiling.  
"Przyciski is nice boy."

I smile.  
"Buttons! Babcia said you can come over!"

"Yay!" Buttons' voice says.  
"Thanks, Babcia!"

"He says thank you," I tell Babcia.

"Proszę!" Babcia yells in Buttons' direction.

I chuckle.  
"Babcia, he does not speak Polish," I say.

"He speak English... not Polish," Babcia says to herself.

I nod, putting my phone back on my ear.  
"See you soon, Buttons! Love you!"

"Love you too, Elm!" Buttons exclaims, ending the call.

"How much you love Przyciski?" Babcia asks me.  
"You marry him? Or just date?"

I smile.  
"Oh, I love him so much. When I get older, me and him will get married and live together and adopt kids and-"

"Slow down, trochę jeden," Babcia says.  
"Not good at English."

"Oops, sorry, Babcia," I chuckle.

Before either of us can say anything else, a knock sounds at the door.  
"Buttons!" I yell while running to answer it, a blanket on my shoulders.

Buttons smiles at me.  
"Hi, Elmer!" he says, hugging me.

"Ben, why are you wearin' shorts in the middle of December?!" I exclaim, noticing Buttons' shorts.

"I like shorts," Buttons replies.

I shake my head.  
"Your legs must be freezin'! Here, take my blanket!"

I grab Buttons' gloved hand and I toss him the blanket.  
We sit down on the couch, and I wrap us in the blanket.

"Elmer, please calm down," Buttons says.  
"I'se not cold. At least, not very cold."

I kiss Buttons' head.  
"Well, I don't know why you wore shorts. You knew it was gonna be cold today..."

Babcia looks over at us.  
"Elmer, how Przyciski today?" she asks me.

"He's cold," I reply.  
"He decided to wear shorts."

Buttons looks at me.  
"Elm, trust me. I'se not cold."

Then Buttons shivers and clings onto me.

"You were sayin'?" I say, stroking Buttons' head.

"I'se not cold," Buttons repeats.  
"It's just... a little chilly..."

"Okay," I chuckle.   
"It sounds and looks like you'se cold, though."

Butoons sighs and kisses my neck. A couple seconds later, I kiss him. He kisses me back. 

"I love you, Buttons," I say.

"Love you too," he replies. 

"Jesteście urocza," Babcia chuckles from her chair.

Buttons looks at her, confused, and I tell him, "She told us we were adorable.".

"Oh," he replies.

"You lucky not in Poland," Babcia tells us.  
"Or no homosexual relationship."

"Poland has very strict laws about LGBT," I tell Buttons.  
"Two men or two women can't get married until they have permission from the government. This is mostly because Poland is a very religious country."

"That's no fun," Buttons says.  
"Guess we can't get married on Polish soil. We'll have to get married here."

"Yeah," I reply.   
"As fancy as a Polish wedding would be, we wouldn't even be able to get married in the first place. Last time I checked, we's both boys."

"Good you two understand," Babcia says.   
"No Polish wedding for you."

I laugh.  
"Yeah, we get it, Babcia. We can't get married in Poland."

"But can you plan our wedding, even if it isn't in Poland?" Buttons asks Babcia.

"No Polish wedding for you," Babcia says again.   
"Why you talking about wedding anyway? You two just twelve."

"I know we's just twelve," Buttons replies.  
"But we wanna get married someday. We love each other a lot."

Buttons puts his head on my shoulder.  
"Mm, you'se amazing, Elm," he mumbles.

I kiss Buttons' cheek, and he places a few light kisses on my neck.

"Nah, Ben, you'se the amazing one," I reply.

"No, you are," Buttons retorts.  
"You'se the best person to ever exist."

"You'se too sweet," I tell him. 

"You fighting with compliments?" Babcia snorts.  
"I have compliments. Elmer, you best grandson. Przyciski, you best companion for my Elmer. Elmer really love you."

I smile at Buttons.  
"See, even Babcia loves you! I tell you, you'se seriously the best."

"Ooh, can we practice proposals?" Buttons asks me.  
"Like adults do? Even though we can't get married until we's at least eighteen?"

I beam.  
"Yeah, of course we can!"

Buttons hops up from the couch, and I follow him.

"Elmer, I love you more than you can imagine," Buttons says.

"You'se too sweet," I chuckle.

"I have a crucial question I need to ask you," Buttons tells me.

"Oh?" I ask.  
"What is it?"

Wow, this is fun. 

Buttons goes down on one knee and pulls out an imaginary box.  
"Elmer Kasprzak, will you marry me?"

I cover my mouth with my hands, faking shock.  
"Buttons!" I exclaim.

I pull him back onto his feet and kiss him hard.  
"Of course I will!"

Then me and Buttons laugh.

"Can you propose to me just like that, Ben?" I ask him, still smiling.  
"I don't even wanna try. You did better than I ever could've done."

Babcia applauds.   
"Good, but when he propose to you, he not be wearing shorts," she says.  
"He be in formal wear. Nice shirt, dress pants, hair not partially frozen."

Buttons laughs.  
"Well, I hope my hair isn't partially frozen when I propose to my amazing adorable Elmer. I'se not gonna propose to him in the winter. It's too cold."

"Ooh, tell me more!" I say, poking Buttons' shoulder rapidly.  
"C'mon, Buttons!"

"You'll have to wait for me to propose to you for real," Buttons says.

I pout.  
"Fine. I'll wait."

Buttons kisses me softly, and I kiss him back.   
"I love you so much, Elmer," he says

"Też cię kocham, Przyciski," I reply in Polish while I kiss his nose.

Today may be cold, but with Buttons, my heart is always warmed.

|A/N| Heya, friends! I was originally writing Blush here, but I changed it to Belmerttons (also known by me and my friend Scarlet/elmers_school_glue as Gaybies) because we love it. 

Of course, because there's quite a lot of Polish here, here are the translations:

Przyciski = Buttons  
tak = yes  
Babcia, Przyciski mówi cześć. = Grandma, Buttons says hi.  
Chce przyjść, jeśli mu pozwolisz. = He wants to come over, if you'll let him.  
Proszę! = You're welcome!   
trochę jeden = little one  
Jesteście urocza. = You two are adorable.  
Też cię kocham, Przyciski. = I love you too, Buttons.

I hope you enjoyed that! Bye, friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously love Belmerttons!


	53. Albert, Finch, Race, and Jo-Jo Being an Iconic Quartet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race, Albert, Finch, and Jo-Jo are having a crazy party!

[RACE'S POV]  
"Party! Party! Party!" Albert chants as I shake up a bottle of Sprite.

Jo-Jo and Finch are on the couch laughing as they watch us. Jo-Jo whispers in Finch, and then they start chanting.

"¡Fiesta! ¡Fiesta! ¡Fiesta!" they chant as Albert continues chanting in English.

I put the bottle of Sprite down and elbow Albert.

"What?" the redhead asks, looking at me.

"Mind if I make this a trilingual party?" I ask him quietly.

"What do you- oh, yeah, of course. Let out that Italian party attitude!"

"Festa! Festa! Festa!" I chant.  
Now it's a mess of English, Spanish, and Italian, and it's super chaotic.

Jo-Jo and Finch stop chanting and look at us.  
"What are we even doin'?" Finch asks us.

"Fest- oh, just makin' a chaotic English-Spanish-Italian chant," I laugh.  
"Now, where did I leave off? Oh, yeah! Festa! Festa! Festa!"

"Apri la dannata bottiglia!" Albert yells in my direction.

I look at the bottle of Sprite I put on the ground and smile.

"¡Abrelo! ¡Abrelo! ¡Abrelo!" Jo-Jo and Finch chant from the couch.

"Okay, okay, I'll open it!" I yell, picking up the bottle again and giving it one last good shake.  
Then I take the cap off, and lemon-lime soda sprays everywhere.

"How much Spanish do you even know, Pinzón?" Jo-Jo asks Finch.

Finch shrugs.  
"Enough," he answers.

"Ugh, it sucks we's not in the same Spanish class..." Jo-Jo sighs.  
"I'se A-Day, and you'se B-Day."

"I opened the bottle! Why are you two not payin' attention?!" I yell.  
"You two were the ones chantin' for me to open it!"

"Mi hai bagnato," Albert complains, his arms dripping with Sprite. 

I stroke his head.  
"Mi dispiace, Albie. Poi di nuovo, eri in mezzo, quindi ha senso che ti sei bagnato."

"I was not in the way," Albert argues.  
"You sprayed it in my direction."

"¿No es el italiano similar al español?" Jo-Jo asks Finch.  
"¿Por qué no entiendo lo que dicen?"

"Son diferentes. Muy diferentes."

What are we even doing? 

"Niente più spagnolo," I mumble, shaking my head at Finch and Jo-Jo.

"No más italiano," Jo-Jo answers.  
"Hablamos español, pero no hablan italiano. Si hablan, hablan inglés."

"Oh, looks like this is gonna work out beautifully..." Albert says.  
"You'se fluent in Italian, and you'se fluent in Spanish. "

"¡Lo comenzó!" Jo-Jo yells, pointing at me.  
"No, no, l'ha iniziato!" I yell back, pointing at Jo-Jo.

"Speak English, please!" Albert yells.

"We's so chaotic," Jo-Jo laughs. 

"Non hai più litigato?" I ask him.

"No hablo italiano," Jo-Jo replies. 

"Non parlo spagnolo," I tell him.  
"Inglese, per favore."

"You'se lucky that sounds almost the same in both languages," Jo-Jo mumbles.

"Well, they are both languages of Latin origin," I tell him.

"Yeah, that's true," says Jo-Jo.   
"But they's still way different."

Albert pokes me.  
"Baciami, papà," he teases.

"Non sono tuo papà. Chiedi a Finch."  
"Baciami e basta."

"Did... did Albert just call Race 'Daddy'?" Jo-Jo asks, trying and failing to hold in giggles.

"I... think so," Finch replies.   
"Albert is an idiot."

"I heard that!" Albert yells. 

"I'll give you a kiss after you kiss Race," Finch coaxes.

Albert smooches me, then runs over to Finch and crawls on his lap.

I put my hand over my mouth, turning scarlet.   
"Che diavolo hai fatto?"

"Solo un bacio," Albert replies, smirking.

"That was not just a kiss, Albert. You smooched me."

Albert just smirks harder.

Jo-Jo jumps up.  
"Speaking of smooches, I need to call Henry. Be right back!"

Jo-Jo runs out the porch with his phone.

"Finchy, how did you learn this much Spanish?" Albert asks Finch, acting like nothing had happened.

Finch shrugs.  
"A mix of Jo-Jo and Spanish class."

I sigh.  
"I'se gonna be the only one whose boyfriend isn't here..." I say.

"Then call Spot, you idiot," Albert chuckles. 

"He hates you," I tell him.

"So what?"

I pull out my phone, calling Spot.  
"Spotty, Spotty, Spotty! You need to come over!"

"Stop it!" Spot loudly yells from my phone.

I smirk and put Spot on speakerphone. 

"We's havin' a lot of fun, so I figure you'd wanna join in!" I tell him.

Jo-Jo comes back from outside.  
"Henry's comin'!" he exclaims.

"Wait, wait, am I on speakerphone???" Spot yells.  
"I could've sworn I just heard Jo-Jo."

I laugh.  
"Couldn't help but put you on speakerphone. Sorry, baby."

"Get me the fuck off speakerphone before I reach through this phone and punch you."

Finch whimpers a little and clings to Albert. Albert strokes his head. 

"The hell is wrong with you, Finch?" I ask Finch. 

"Your boyfriend..." Finch mumbles.   
"He gets me a little... jittery..."

I sigh.  
"Spot, please calm down. You'se scarin' Finch."

"Hmph"

Finch looks at Albert, still scared.  
"Al?" he asks.

"Okay, I'll give you as many kisses as you need," Albert replies, smiling. 

Then Albert and Finch start making out.

"The fuck are those sounds?" Spot asks.

"Albert and Finch," I reply.

"Ew. That's disgusting."

"Don't act like we's never made out before," I chuckle.  
"Sure, the sounds aren't the prettiest, but it feels amazing."

"Get me the fuck off speakerphone," Spot growls.

"Okay, okay, I'll do it," I sigh.  
I switch Spot off speakerphone and put my phone on my ear.

"There. You happy?" I ask.  
"Now, I'se kinda lonely without you here, so can you please come over?"

"I guess. But if that redheaded bastard starts touchin' you, I swear to god, I will yank you out of that place and take you to my house."

"You can't yank me out of my own house, Spot," I tell my boyfriend. 

"Oh, I sure as hell can," Spot replies.  
"And I will if DaSilva starts actin' up."  
Then he hangs up.

Jo-Jo looks at Albert and Finch awkwardly.  
"Could you two... not... do that right here?"

Albert gives Jo-Jo the finger as he continues kissing the hell out of Finch.

"Okay then, fuck you too!" Jo-Jo yells at him.

Then a knock sounds at the door.  
"Jo-Jo!" Henry's voice yells from outside. 

"Comin', Henry!" Jo-Jo yells, running to answer the door.   
He opens the door and beams.

"Hi, Jo!" Henry says.  
"Wassup?" 

"Eh, just a crazy party," Jo-Jo replies.   
"Wanna come in?"

"Of course!" Henry replies. 

Jo-Jo kisses Henry quickly, taking him by the arm and walking him in. 

I look over at Albert and Finch.   
"Okay, you two, you can stop now."

"Vaffanculo," Albert mumbles, not separating his and Finch's lips. 

"Más besos," Finch says, and Albert nods, still kissing Finch. 

Jo-Jo looks at Henry.   
"Want kisses?"

"Sure," Henry replies.   
"Lay all your love on me."

"Don't go wastin' your emotion!" both of them sing.

I laugh at them.  
"You two like Mamma Mia, huh?"

They both nod, and Jo-Jo kisses Henry softly.  
Right after that, they start singing again.

A very loud knock sounds at the door, and I know without even answering it that it's Spot. I sigh.  
"Guess who's here..."

Everyone stares at the door, and I open it.  
"Hi... Spotty..."

"Are you two still makin' out?" Jo-Jo yells in Albert and Finch's direction.

Albert lets go of Finch for a second.  
"Yep."  
Then the two start making out with each other again. 

Spot grabs my arm.  
"Bedroom. Now."

"But-"  
"You heard me, Higgins!"

I sigh, and Spot takes me to my bedroom.  
"Love you," Spot says, placing a kiss on my cheek.

"Love you too, Spotty," I reply. 

"Whatcha doin' up there?" Henry yells up the stairs.

"Shut up!" Spot yells back.

I chuckle. Yep, this is crazy...

"Race, I think you need to separate the ginger and the bird," Henry yells.   
"It looks like Albert's about to take off Finch's shirt."

"Sorry, Spotty," I whisper, running downstairs. 

"Okay, you two, that's enough!" I yell.

Finch's shirt is halfway off him when Albert stops taking it off.

"Aww, Racer, you'se no fun..." Albert whines.  
"Finchy and me were havin' the time of our lives."

Albert puts his arm up Finch's shirt, running his hand down Finch's side.  
"Love you, Finchy" Albert says, kissing Finch's neck.

"Love you too, Al" Finch replies.

Albert pecks Finch's lips, and I shake my head.

"Don't start makin' out again," I tell them.

"But Racer!" Albert says.  
"Finchy likes it!"

"I know he does, but you two have been makin' out off and on for the past twenty minutes."

"Since when were you the boss?" Albert asks me.  
"He's my boyfriend, not yours."

"I thought you two were thirteen," I say.  
"Thirteen year olds don't make out this much."

Jo-Jo nods.  
"I mean, me and Henry are boyfriends too, but we don't even kiss that much."

Henry kisses Jo-Jo's forehead, and he smiles. 

"Are you done yet???" Spot's angry Brooklyn accent yells from upstairs.   
"I. Need. Kisses!"

"Comin', Spotty!" I yell back, running back upstairs.

I sigh and sit down next to my short boyfriend, hearing the sound that I can only identify as Albert and Finch making out.

"No more shirt for you!" I can hear Albert yell from downstairs.

They don't listen, do they?

|A/N| Heya, friends! I had a blast writing my four favorite chaos bois having fun. 

There's both Spanish and Italian in this, so I'll translate them.

Spanish translations:  
¡Fiesta! ¡Fiesta! ¡Fiesta! = Party! Party! Party!  
¡Abrelo! ¡Abrelo! ¡Abrelo! = Open it! Open it! Open it!  
Pinzón = Finch   
¿No es el italiano similar al español? ¿Por qué no entiendo lo que dicen? = Isn't Italian similar to Spanish? Why can't I understand what they're saying?  
Son diferentes. Muy diferentes. = They're different. Very different.   
No más italiano. Hablamos español, pero no hablan italiano. Si hablan, hablan inglés. = No more Italian. We speak Spanish, but you don't speak Italian. If you speak, you speak English.   
¡Lo comenzó! = He started it!  
No hablo italiano. = I don't speak Italian.   
Más besos. = More kisses.

Italian translations:  
Festa! Festa! Festa! = Party! Party! Party!  
Apri la dannata bottiglia! = Open the goddamn bottle!  
Mi hai bagnato. = You got me wet.  
Mi dispiace, Albie. Poi di nuovo, eri in mezzo, quindi ha senso che ti sei bagnato. = I'm sorry, Albie. Then again, you were in the way, so it makes sense that you got wet.  
Niente più spagnolo. = No more Spanish.   
No, no, l'ha iniziato! = No, no, he started it!  
Non hai più litigato? = No more arguing?  
Non parlo spagnolo. Inglese, per favore. = I don't speak Spanish. English, please.   
Baciami, Papà. = Kiss me, Daddy.  
Non sono tuo papà. Chiedi a Finch. = I'm not your daddy. Go ask Finch.  
Baciami e basta. = Just kiss me.   
Che diavolo hai fatto? = What the hell did you do?  
Solo un bacio. = Just a kiss.  
Vaffanculo. = Fuck off.

Anyway, bye, friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the most Google Translating I've ever done in my life... you're welcome.


	54. (mainly) Javid- Why Is This Happening?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jack becomes a girl on a school day, Davey has to quell his panic.  
> Part 1 of 5

[Jack's POV]  
"Shh, Jackie, calm down," Davey says while brushing my hair.  
"You've dealt with this before. Just go to school and act like yourself."

I stare at him  
"But how am I supposed to act like myself when I'se a girl?! David Jacobs, I, Francis 'Jack Kelly' Sullivan, am not a girl!"

I can't belive I've been a girl twice in my thirteen years of life...  
However the hell this keeps happening, it needs to stop.

"Didn't you become a girl too the last time this happened?" I ask Davey while he puffs my ponytail up.

Davey nods.  
"Maybe it's only making the handsome guys into girls just to taunt their extremely gay boyfriends."

Davey plays with my hair.  
"If I'm gay, why am I still so attracted to you physically?" he asks me.

"David!" I yell.  
"That was a rude thing to ask! I'se still Jack, just a girl!"

"I know, but... nevermind."  
Davey kisses my cheek.

I pull at the bra Davey put on me.  
"Do I have to wear this?" I ask, irritated.

"Yes, you do. All of the other girls-"  
"But Davey, I'se not a girl! I'se a guy!"

Davey stands up, taking my hand into his.  
"Let's go to school and try not to panic."

"Are you kiddin'? I'se not goin' to school lookin' like this!"

Davey picks up my boots from by my bedroom door.  
"You need to wear your boots," he says, handing them to me.

"But what if they don't fit?" I ask.  
"My feet are most likely smaller 'cause I'm a girl now."

Davey shrugs.  
"Well, I'm sorry I didn't prepare for you becoming a girl."

I put on my boots. Yep, too big, just like I feared. I stand up, pouting.  
"Carry me?" I ask Davey.

Davey sighs, picking me up.  
"I'll carry you until we get to school. Then you have to walk."

"Wait! Put me down!" I yell.

Davey puts me down, and I run into my closet. I grab my winter hat, stuffing my ponytail into it. Then I come back.  
"Okay, babe, pick me up again."

"Are you really hiding your ponytail?" Davey asks while picking me back up.  
"I spent about five minutes making it perfect, and now it's going to be messed up."

"It's not like I wanted to be a girl, Dave!" I exclaim.  
"I could care less about my hair!"

Davey sighs, carrying me out the door and down the street.

Crutchie walks out of his house, his eyes zooming to me.

"Is everybody except for me seriously their normal self???" I yell, not noticing Crutchie.

"Jack?" Crutchie asks, quickly rushing to me.  
"It... it happened again!"

"I know..." me and Davey say in unison.

"I woke up next to Jack this morning like I always do," Davey tells Crutchie.  
"But he was a she... luckily, this has happened to us before, so I knew what to do."

"But last time, you had to suffer too," I mumble.  
"Now I'se a girl and not you. It's not fair."

"So, uh... let's go to school?" Crutchie says, trying to change the subject.

"No!" I exclaim.  
"We can't! I don't want to be seen like this in public!"

Davey and Crutchie start down the sidewalk again, and I pout.

Eventually we arrive at school. We walk in.  
Normal, normal, normal- wait, is that Albert?

"I want to kiss you, Al, but I can't!" Finch whines from next to female Albert.

Yep, that's Albert...

"Finch!" Davey yells.

"Hmm?" Finch replies, looking at us.  
"Oh... holy fuck, Jack's been infected too..."

"Finchy, I want kisses..." Albert says, wrapping her arms around Finch.

"I want kisses too, but I just can't..." Finch mumbles.

Then Albert kisses Finch, and Finch hesitantly kisses back.

"Why does it seem like all of the dominant people are becomin' girls and their submissives aren't?" I ask, confused.

"Oh, yeah!" Albert says.  
"Me and Finch and Race and Jo-Jo had a sleepover yesterday, and Jo-Jo was a girl this morning too."

"Speakin' of Jo-Jo, where did she go?" Finch asks.  
"She was just with us..."

"Aquí!" female Jo-Jo yells from by the water fountain.  
"Finch, ¿dónde está Henry? Yo necessito él..."

"I can't get her to stop speakin' Spanish," Finch says.  
"I keep askin' her to speak English, but she won't."

"Contestas mi pregunta..." Jo-Jo whines.  
"¿Dónde está Henry?"

"No lo sé," Finch sighs.

"Don't let her narrate," a female voice that sounds like Kid Blink's says.

"I heard you, Blink!" Jo-Jo yells.

"Oh wow, she spoke English..." Finch mumbles  
"Wait, where's Blink? I heard her, but I can't see her anywhere."

"I'se still on my way to school," Blink's voice replies. 

Oh yeah, Blink told me about this before. She can hear narrators or something.

"What do you mean, 'or something'?" 

I ignore Blink and look at Davey.  
"Davey?"

"Yes, Jack?" Davey replies. 

"Kisses, please," I say.

I can't believe I just said 'please'...

"That's surprising," Davey says.  
"You almost never say please."

"Davey. Kisses."  
"Okay, okay!"

Davey kisses me softly, and I kiss him back.  
"There. Happy now?"

I shake my head.  
"No, more kisses," I tell him.

Davey sighs and kisses me again. I kiss him back, stroking his head. 

"No hats in school," Davey says, taking my hat off my head.

"No! Davey!"  
I stare at him.  
"Gimme my hat back!"

"Woah, Davey, you put Jack's hair into a ponytail?" Crutchie asks Davey.

Davey nods.  
"Yes, and, um... she's... going to mess it up if she keeps that hat on all day. Plus it's against school rules, and I don't want to make her day worse because she got yelled at."

She.... I hate that pronoun now. 

"You did a good job," Crutchie says while examining my hair.  
"For a guy, you'se great at makin' ponytails."

"Well, I've had to help Sarah put her hair up several times, so I naturally learned how to put a girl's hair up," Davey tells him.

"Where's Race?" Albert asks.

"Probably dealin' with Spot," Finch replies.  
"Since, judgin' by what I'se seen, Spot's the dominant of their relationship."

Then the blond comes through the door. Sure enough, a female Spot is accompanying him.

"Sorry I couldn't walk with you guys," says Race.  
"Spot called me whinin' that he was a girl, so I had to deal with that."

"Don't start addressin' me as a girl," Spot groans.  
"If you do, I won't hesitate to slap you."

"You were sweet last time," Race tells her.  
"Why not this time?"

"You don't like me the way I am?" Spot asks.  
"Some boyfriend you are."

I sigh. This is gonna be hard to deal with...

|A/N| Heya, friends! Yep, I wanted to do a genderbend thing again, but I didn't want to genderbend everybody. I decided to just genderbend the dominant people in the male/male relationships.  
For example, Jack in Javid, Spot in Sprace, Romeo in Spromeo, etc.

Anyway, there was a tiny bit of Spanish in this, so I'll translate it.

Spanish translations:  
Aquí! = Here!  
Finch, ¿dónde está Henry? Yo necessito él... = Finch, where's Henry? I need him...  
Contestas mi pregunta... ¿dónde está Henry? = Answer my question... where's Henry?  
No lo sé... = I don't know...

Bye, friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this being uploaded so late!


	55. Jenry- Jo-Jo Fails to Communicate (Why Is This Happening? Pt 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fem!Jo-Jo can only speak Spanish, so she has trouble communicating with people.  
> Part 2 of 5

[Since female Jo-Jo speaks very little English, her POV will actually be in Spanish, but what is seen below will be translated to English (minus any genuinely Spanish dialogue). Anyway, enjoy!]

[JO-JO'S POV]  
This morning has been crazy. Actually, the past twenty-four hours have been crazy. 

Me, Albert, Race, and Finch has a sleepover yesterday, and then, when we woke up, both me and Albert were girls.  
For some reason, I can't speak English anymore. I try to, but it always comes out in Spanish.

Even my thoughts are in Spanish! And the only people other than me in this building who have a decent understanding of the Spanish language are Finch and the Spanish teacher. But neither of them are fluent like I am...

"Shouldn't we be going into the cafeteria?" Davey asks.  
"Just because four of the eight of us aren't our biological gender doesn't mean school works any different."

Only Davey, Crutchie, Race, and Finch are guys. The rest of us (or me, Albert, Spot, and Jack) have somehow switched genders. 

"Finch, mantente atento a Henry," I tell Finch.  
"No dejaremos este lugar hasta que tenga a Henry a mi lado."

"We can't just stay here, Jo-Jo," Finch replies.   
"We have classes in about twenty minutes."

"¿Me quieres que esté aquí desesperadamente hablando español? Debes quedarte para poder traducir."

Finch sighs.  
"Fine."

Then he looks at the others.  
"You guys, go to the cafeteria. I need to babysit Jo-Jo so she doesn't get into any mishaps."

Sure, Finch is older than me, but watching over me is not babysitting me. How rude.

Everybody else goes to the cafeteria, and me and Finch wait in the hallway near the door.  
"¿Dónde crees que está?" I ask Finch.

"I don't know, I'se not Henry," Finch replies. 

"¿Qué hora es?"   
"Son las seis cuarenta y dos."

I sigh, watching the door and waiting for Henry.   
Then he comes through the door.

"Henry, mi amor!" I exclaim, running to him and tackling him into a hug.  
"¡Estás aquí! ¡Te he estado esperando!"

Henry looks at me, confused.  
"Finch, what is going on?" Henry asks Finch.

"Jo-Jo and Albert turned into girls overnight," Finch answers.   
"Oh, and, by the way, Jo-Jo can't speak English."

"Deberías haberte quedado para nuestra pijamada," I tell Henry.  
"Tuvimos un montón de diversión."

"Jo-Jo, I can't understand you," Henry says.  
"I'se not fluent or almost fluent in Spanish."

"Oh, um... lo siento," I say.

"It's okay," Henry replies.

I look at Henry.  
"¿Besame?"

"Sure."  
Henry kisses me, and I kiss him back.

"Te amo," I tell him.

"Love you too, Jo," Henry says.

"Can we go to the cafeteria now?" Finch asks me.

I nod.  
"Sí, podemos ir a la cafetería."

Jeez, class is gonna be so much fun today...

Me, Henry, and Finch go to the cafeteria. We're about to sit down with everybody else when Blink notices me.

"Jo-Jo!" she yells from the table by the lunch line.

Mush is there, his arms around her.  
"Hi, Jo-Jo!" he says.

"Buenos días," I reply.  
"Cómo están?"

"Uh... estoy nerviosa," Blink replies.

"You can speak Spanish, Blinky?" Mush asks Blink.  
"Or is it just because Jo-Jo can't speak English?"

"Por qué?" I ask Blink.  
"Porque estás una chica hoy?"

Blink nods.  
Hey, she never answered Mush...

"No, I answered him," she says.  
"Just... tele- mmph!"

Mush kisses Blink, cutting her off.  
"You can't tell her," Mush says, sounding worried. 

"¿Dime... qué?" I ask.

"Me and Mush are telepathic," Blink whispers.

"Blink! No!" Mush yells.  
"This was supposed to be a secret!"

"Oops, sorry," Blink chuckles.   
"Guess Jo-Jo knows now..."

"Están telepáticos?" I ask, confused.

Blink nods.  
"Yeah. We found that out last Friday."

"¿Lo has sabido por tres días y no le dijiste a nadie?" 

"I was tempted to tell Skittery, but Mush wouldn't let me," Blink says.

Mush sighs, kissing Blink again.  
She kisses back, her hand in Mush's brown hair. 

Then the bell for homeroom rings, and Henry runs over to me, grabbing my hand.  
"Time to go," Henry tells me. 

"Adiós!" I yell over my shoulder.

I don't have a class with Finch until second block, so I guess I'll have to be silent during US History today...

Me and Henry go to our locker, putting our gloves, hats, and lunch boxes into it. Then we go into homeroom. 

"Hello, you two," the US History teacher says.

"Mornin'," Henry says, and I nod.  
"Jo-Jo has a sore throat, so she would prefer not to talk today."

Seriously, Henry? I was literally just talking at our locker!

"I thought I just heard a voice that sounded like Jo-Jo's," the teacher says, confused. 

See, Henry? That's a stupid excuse!

"Henry, no tengo dolor de garganta..." I tell him.

Henry sighs.  
"Shush."

He sits us down in our seats. 

"Jo?" Henry asks me.

"Qué quieres?" I respond.

"What do you mean, 'what do you want'? I want to talk to you."

"Uh-uh, besame, luego hablas."

"Why do you want so many kisses today?" Henry asks.

"Porque te amo, mi amor," I mumble.

"That's the second time you'se called me that today," Henry says.   
"You never call me that."

"Besame, por favor" I say, poking Henry's shoulder.

"Okay, okay, I'll kiss you. Jeez, Jo-Jo."

Henry kisses me, and I happily kiss him back.   
"Te amo," I mumble, my lips against my boyfriend's. 

"Yeah, me too," Henry replies.

Henry looks like he's about to start talking again, but whatever he was gonna say, I cut him off because of my stupid Latina habits of wanting too much affection.

"Jo-Jo, calm down," Henry laughs.   
"I know you love me, babe. But if you kiss me too much, you'll get us in trouble."

"¿Una vez más?" I beg, holding up one finger.

Henry nods and sighs, and he lets me kiss him again. 

Then the warning bell rings, and most of the people in my homeroom are in here.

The sad thing is, I love US History. But because I can't speak English today, I can't participate in class.  
Let's pray a teacher doesn't call on me...

|A/N| Heya, friends! I don't know why, but I love writing genderbend. 

Anyway, female Jo-Jo, so here's translations.

Spanish translations:  
Finch, mantente atento a Henry. No dejaremos este lugar hasta que tenga a Henry a mi lado. = Finch, keep an eye out for Henry. We're not leaving this spot until Henry is by my side.   
¿Me quieres que esté aquí desesperadamente hablando español? Debes quedarte para poder traducir. = Do you want me here hopelessly speaking Spanish? You must stay so you can translate.  
¿Dónde crees que está? = Where do you think he is?  
¿Qué hora es? = What time is it?  
Son las seis cuarenta y dos. = It's six forty-two.   
Henry, mi amor! ¡Estás aquí! ¡Te he estado esperando! = Henry, my love! You're here! We've been waiting for you!  
Deberías haberte quedado para nuestra pijamada. Tuvimos un montón de diversión. = You should've stayed for our sleepover. We had a lot of fun.   
Oh, um... lo siento. = Oh, um... I'm sorry.   
¿Besame? = Kiss me?  
Te amo. = I love you.   
Sí, podemos ir a la cafetería. = Yeah, we can go to the cafeteria.   
Buenos días. ¿Cómo estan? = Good morning. How are you?  
Uh... estoy nerviosa. = Uh... I'm nervous.   
Por qué? Porque estás una chica hoy? = Why? Because you're a girl today?  
¿Dime... qué? = Tell me... what?  
¿Están telepáticos? = You're telepathic?  
¿Lo has sabido por tres días y no le dijiste a nadie? = You've known for three days and didn't tell anybody?  
Adiós! = Bye!  
Henry, no tengo dolor de garganta... = Henry, I don't have a sore throat...  
¿Qué quieres? = What do you want?  
Uh-uh, besame, luego hablas. = Uh-uh, kiss me, then talk.  
Porque te amo, mi amor. = Because I love you, my love.   
Besame, por favor. = Kiss me, please.  
¿Una vez más? = One more time?

Okay, bye, friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is being uploaded so late!


	56. random ships- Why Is This Happening? Pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone struggles through first block with the genderbend thing.  
> Part 3 of 5

[ELMER'S POV]  
When me and Buttons woke up this morning, we were girls!  
I think this has happened before! 

Thank god Babcia was asleep, or she would have freaked out. 

How come everybody else who was a boy aside from Spot didn't become a girl too?  
I'm super confused. 

"Buttons, what are we gonna do?" I ask Buttons.

She shrugs.  
"Um... kisses?"

I chuckle and kiss her, and she kisses me back. 

"Why are you so cute as a girl?" Buttons asks me.

I giggle.  
"Why are you so cute as a girl?" I ask back.

Both of us laugh. Buttons kisses me, and I kiss her back.

Buttons plays with my hair.  
"Cutie," she says, smiling at me. 

"Nope, you'se the cutie," I reply, chuckling. 

"Hey, Elm, it's an A-Day!" Buttons says excitedly.

"Yep, and you can set aside the fact that you'se a girl and sew!" I say, arms around her waist.

It feels so weird calling Buttons a she...

The bell for first block rings, and after the morning announcements, me and Buttons head to Home Ec.

"I love you," I tell Buttons as we walk in the door of the sewing room.

"Love you too," Buttons replies, kissing my cheek.

I wonder why teachers aren't getting worried about guys becoming girls...  
This gender-switch thing must be of some supernatural origin. But how is it happening? 

"Ben, are you worried about this whole 'gender-switch' thing?" I ask Buttons.

Buttons shrugs.  
"Eh, not really."

Me and Buttons sit down at our table and wait for class to start.

[We're going into Jo-Jo's point of view again. Get ready! Remember, Fem!Jo-Jo can't speak English.]

[JO-JO'S POV]  
"So, pull out your homework from Thursday," our US History teacher says.

I groan.

"What's wrong, babe?" Henry asks me as he pulls out his homework.

"Tarea," I mumble.

"Oh, that's 'homework', right?" Henry says.

I nod.  
"Olvidé hacerlo..."

"This is why we don't have sleepovers before we do our History homework."

He understood me? I thought he was bad at Spanish...

I put my head on his shoulder.  
"Pero... pero Henry..."

"No buts," Henry says.  
"Now your homework's late. And head off my shoulder before the teacher sees."

I pout, taking my head off his shoulder.  
This isn't fun at all. My own boyfriend can hardly understand what I'm saying, since I can't speak English for some reason.

"Can you write what you want to say in English when you want to say things I won't understand in your mother tongue?" Henry asks me.

"Uh..."  
I write 'I love you' on a paper in English, no problem.   
"Sí, yo puedo."

I hand the paper to Henry, smiling and stroking his head.

As the US History teacher continues talking, me and Henry talk back and forth on paper.

After a little while, the teacher notices us.  
"What is that paper?" he asks us, walking to our desks.

"Jo-Jo can't speak English," Henry tells him.  
"So the only way we can talk to each other is on paper."

"Well, please don't do it while I'm talking."

Henry crinkles up the paper and gets rid of it.

I sigh. This seriously sucks.  
I grab onto Henry's arm and start placing little kisses down it as the teacher starts talking again. 

[ALBERT'S POV]  
I run my finger down Finch's cheek while he's doing his Math warm-up.

"Al, you have a bellringer to do," he tells me.

I shrug.  
"Don't wanna, Finchy. I just wanna look at your pretty little face all day."

Race looks at me and chuckles.   
"Aw, Finch, your 'girlfriend' is so cute."

"Racer, I'se still a guy," I tell him.   
"Just... I don't look like it."

I kisses Finch's nose, then stroke his head. 

"You really think I'se cute?" I ask Race.  
"Don't you already have a 'girlfriend'?" 

Race chuckles  
"Albie, you know damn well I'se far from straight."

"Yeah, me too," I reply.  
"I'se so frickin' gay. For both of you amazing people."

"Looks like you'se straight right now," Finch teases.

"Shut it," I tell him.  
"I may be a girl right now, but that doesn't mean I'se not gay as fuck."

I smirk at Race.  
"Racer, kiss me."

"Ew, no," Race says, faking disgust.  
"I don't kiss chicks."

"You kiss chicks when they's your best friend Albert whom you kiss all the time," I reply.  
"Your best friend Albert who would totally date you if you didn't like Spot."

"Hey, what about me?" Finch asks.

"I already am datin' you, silly. And Racer, I want a kiss."

Race sighs.  
"Fine. I'll kiss you."

I kiss Race, and he kisses me back. 

[JACK'S POV]  
I put my head on my desk, pretending to be asleep. I don't wanna be at school as a girl, but Davey forced me to go.

Davey taps my shoulder.   
"Jack. Do your warm-up."

"Dave, I'se too tired," I lie.

"Jack, you fell asleep on my chest last night at 8 o'clock," Davey says.  
"You can't possibly be tired."

I groan.  
"I don't really wanna do my work today."

"Well, school's not about what you want to do," Davey tells me.  
"We all do things we don't want to do. Like me dealing with your constant... whining."

"I'se not whinin'," I whine.

"That sounded like a whine to me," Davey replies.

He kisses my head, and I look up at him  
"I get you don't want to be a girl, Jack, but you still have work to do."

I sigh and start working on my warm-up. 

"You'se lucky I love you, Dave," I say.  
"Or I wouldn't listen to you."

After about three minutes, I put my pencil down, my head landing on Davey's shoulder. I kiss his neck.

"I promise you'll be okay," Davey says, smiling at me lightly.   
"You've been a girl before, and you survived."

Before I know it, Math class is over, and me and Davey are heading to English class.

We walk into the room, and... Mr. Darcy's a woman???  
This curse applies to teachers too??? Well, I'll be damned.

|A/N| Heya, friends! Haha, I left you on a cliffhanger! 

Anyway, Jo-Jo needs translations again. They're fewer but still required.

Spanish translations:  
Tarea. = Homework.  
Olividé hacerlo... = I forgot to do it...  
Pero... pero Henry... = But... but Henry..   
Sí, yo puedo. = Yeah, I can.

Bye, friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is being uploaded so late.


	57. random ships- English Class Confusion (Why Is This Happening? Pt 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> English class has started, and everyone who changed genders hasn't changed back. Blink becomes more aware of our universe and learns about hers and everyone else's actors.  
> Part 4 of 5

[JACK'S POV]  
I can't believe my eyes.  
Mr. Darcy is a female now...

Davey puts his hand in front of my face.  
"Jack. You're staring."

"Dave, stop it," I say, moving his hand down.

I almost forgot that Mr. Darcy is the dominant person in his relationship with Mr. Hearst... 

"Mr. Darcy?" I ask nervously.

The teacher looks at me.  
"Oh, um... good morning, Jack. I see you've become a girl too..."

"Is Mr. Hearst worried about you?" I ask her.

"No, not really," Mr. Darcy replies.  
"Bill's a little weirded out, but he's not worried."

Shouldn't I be saying 'Ms. Darcy', since she's an unmarried woman right now? Oh, well.

"How are you doing with your issue?" Mr. Darcy asks me.

"She didn't want to go to school," Davey tells Mr. Darcy. 

"Well, if you were the one who had turned into a girl, I bet you wouldn't want to go to school either," I mumble.

"I always want to go to school, Jack," Davey replies.   
"Even if I were a girl."

"Let's go sit down?" I ask, grabbing Davey's hand and walking us to our seats. 

"Oh, okay."

Me and Davey sit down, and Davey looks at me.

"Yes, handsome?" I ask him.

"Come here," Davey says, pulling my desk closer to his.  
He wraps his arms around me and presses a kiss to my lips. 

I kiss him back, smiling.  
"Love you," I say after pulling away.

"I love you too," Davey replies.

Me and Davey work on our warm-up sentences as more students file in.

[JO-JO'S POV]  
Me and Henry walk into English class, and my eyes zoom over to Finch, who's already there. 

"Finch!" I exclaim as Henry goes to sit down.

Finch gets up and walks to me.   
"How'd first block go?" Finch asks.

"Horrible," I mumble.

"That bad?" Finch asks me.

I nod.  
"Henry apenas podía entenderme y no pude hablar en absoluto."

"History's your favorite subject other than Spanish, right."

"Sí."

I don't think being only able to speak Spanish in English class is a good thing.

"¿Que se supone que haga? ¡No puedo hablar solo español en clase de inglés!"

"Calm down, Jo-Jo," Finch says.  
"I'se sure Mr. Reid won't mind if you don't participate today."

"Jo-Jo, babe, come sit down!" Henry yells from his seat.

I sit down in my seat to the right of Henry. 

"Who's... Josh Burrage?" Blink's voice asks.

Hmm... I feel like I've heard that name before...

"How can both you and Mr. Reid be in the same room at the same time if you'se both bein' 'played' by this Josh Burrage dude?"

What the heck is Blink talking about? What does she mean by 'played'?

Mr. Reid looks at me funny.  
"How have I not noticed that we look and sound very similar, Jo-Jo?" she asks me.

"You haven't noticed that?" Blink asks. "I noticed it on the first day of school. Mr. Reid looks like Jo-Jo, but older and with glasses."

Mr. Reid pulls out her phone. After a few seconds, she has a surprised look on her face.  
"Holy... that looks just like me when I'm my normal self..."

"Pictures of him exist on the internet?" Blink asks confused.  
"I thought those actor people only existed in their universe."

"The reader's universe?" Mush asks.

Blink nods.

"Actor people? Blink, that's uncanny," Henry says, sounding concerned.

"What do you two mean by 'reader'?" Mr. Darcy asks them.

"We's in a book that Author-chan is writing for Wattpad," Blink tells her.

"Jo-Jo! Can I have the POV?" Blink whisper-yells to me.

I shrug my shoulders, confused, but I comply.  
"Aquí, tenlo, supongo."

[BLINK'S POV]  
Readers! Blink here!   
Can you hear me? Well, if you can, then listen!

I think I may have gone too far a couple minutes ago.   
You guys know who Josh Burrage is, right? Well, I'm pretty sure nobody else in this book knows who he is.

Do you people know what Author-chan is basing this book off of? That musical, 'Newsies', right? Yeah, I thought so.

"Blinky, you'se not supposed to be talkin' to the reader!" Mush whisper-yells at me.  
"You are a character in a book. I get you know you'se in a book, and so do I now, but don't abuse your power."

I sigh.  
"Mush, please be quiet."

Anyway, back to what I was saying about that Josh dude. 

Since we all are musical and/or movie characters, we all obviously have actors. Like mine, Trey Parker from the movie.  
And my favorite little boyfriend is being played by Nick Masson, who played him in the Live version. 

"Blinky, you'se seriously goin' too far," Mush worries.

Then he pauses.  
"Wait, Nick Masson? Is he cute?"

I chuckle.  
"Well, obviously, if he's the guy playin' you. You'se hella adorable. Besides, you askin' 'Is Nick Masson cute?' is like askin' yourself 'Am I cute?'."

Mush laughs.  
"How do you know so much about the reader's universe if you've never been there?" he asks.

I shrug.  
"I just find random things out without intending to."

Romeo, currently a female, looks over at us.  
"Whatcha guys up to?" she asks.

"Oh, um... just thinkin'."

"Ooh, who's Romeo's actor?" Mush asks me.

"I have an actor?" Romeo asks confused. 

I nod.  
"Yeah, you do. Everybody does. Your actor's name is Nicholas DeJesus."

"Ooh, he sounds hot," Romeo mumbles.

I burst out laughing.  
"You... just called yourself hot..."

Romeo shrugs.  
"I would totally wanna fuck this Nicholas guy if I met him."

"You do realize he's not a person in our universe, right? Besides, I'se pretty sure that would be pedophilia. He's like... sixteen years older than you."

Mush looks at Romeo, a little grossed out.   
"You'd wanna... what?"

"Romeo, dammit, are you tryin' to ruin Mush's innocence?" I ask Romeo.

I stroke Mush's head.   
"You didn't hear that, okay?"

Mush shrugs.  
"Okay, Blinky," he says.

Then he looks at me.  
"Blinky, you said Romeo's actor's like... twenty-nine years old? 'Cause thirteen plus sixteen is twenty-nine? Why's a twenty-nine-year-old man playing a thirteen-year-old?"

I shrug.  
"I dunno, Mushy. Jack's actor is around thirty-five."

"But that's, like, twenty-two years older than Jack!" Mush exclaims.

Jack looks over at us.  
"What about 'twenty-two years older than Jack'?"

"Oh, um... nothin', Jack," I answer.

"No, tell me, Blink," Jack says.  
"I'se curious now."

"I'll tell you in a second."

Bye, readers!

|A/N| Heya, friends! Blink is becoming more self-aware, yadda yadda yadda. 

Anyway, you need Jo-Jo translations. 

Spanish translations:  
Henry apenas podía entenderme y no pude hablar en absoluto. = Henry could hardly understand me, and I couldn't talk at all.  
Sí. = Yeah.  
Que se supone que haga? ¡No puedo hablar solo español en clase de inglés! = What am I supposed to do? I can't speak only Spanish in English class!  
Aquí, tenlo, supongo. = Here, have it, I guess. 

Anyway, bye, friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is being uploaded so late.


	58. random ships- Why is This Happening? final part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second block is nearing its end, and everyone becomes normal again.  
> Part 5 of 5

[ROMEO'S POV]  
We're at the last fifteen minutes of English class.  
I'm so tired of being a chick. Why couldn't it have been Specs who changed and not me?

Since we finished our classwork, Mr. Reid made the rest of class a free period.  
I'm writing my my notebook when Blink looks over at me.

"Hey, Romeo!" she says.

"Hmm?" I reply.

"Blinky... are you seriously gonna tell Romeo about that?" Mush asks Blink.

Blink nods, then focuses her attention back on me.   
"Remember on Halloween when Mush here was an adorable little purple alien?"

I nod, sighing.  
"Yeah. You went around singin' 'E.T.' by Katy Perry all day."

"Hey, Davey, how come we didn't have our choir dress rehearsal?" Henry asks Davey.

"I guess because of the genderswap thing," the tall dark-haired male answers.  
"I think Ms. Larkin's rescheduling it. Hopefully everything will be norml by co-curricular."

All of a sudden I hear several relieved gasps.

"Blinky!" Mush exclaims, tackling Blink into a hug.  
"You'se a guy again!"

As everyone continues yelling, I look down at where I had a short ponytail over my chest. That ponytail is gone now, and my chest is flat now.  
I smile at myself. Thank god I don't have that cringy female body anymore.

Just as Jack's about to raise his hand, Mr. Hearst comes dashing into the classroom.

"Darcy!" Mr. Hearst exclaims, tackling his lover into a kiss, which Mr. Reid looks like he's not even gonna try escaping.

"Bill," Mr. Reid mumbles.  
"Hi."

Mr. Hearst releases Mr. Reid, looking at him affectionately.  
"I-I came as soon as the seventh graders started changing back. Are you okay, Darcy?"

Mr. Reid nods.  
"Yeah, but thanks for coming to check on me, sweetie," he replies. 

Mr. Hearst smiles, kissing Mr. Reid again. Mr. Reid kisses him back.

"I love you, Darcy," Mr. Hearst says.

"I love you too, Bill," Mr. Reid replies.   
"Now, go back to teaching your English class before the bell rings. You still have a few minutes of second block."

Mr. Hearst leaves the room, smiling at Mr. Reid. 

[JO-JO'S POV]  
Yes! I can speak English again! 

Henry looks over at me.   
"Hey, Jo-Jo, you can speak English now, right?"

I laugh.  
"No, no puedo," I lie.

Henry stares at me, confused.  
"How?! You'se not a-"

"Just kidding, Henry," I chuckle, wrapping my arms around him.   
"I can speak English again, and I'se glad I can."

Henry kisses me, and I happily kiss him back. 

"Love you, Jo-Jo," says Henry, smiling at me. 

"Love you too, Henry," I reply.   
"More than anything."

Jack raises his hand.   
"Mr. Darcy, may I use the bathroom?" he asks. 

Mr. Reid nods.  
"Go ahead, Jack. But hurry, the bell rings in six minutes."

Jack grabs Davey's hands, dragging him out of the room with him.

"Jack, do you really need me in order to take off your-" I hear Davey start asking, but before he finishes, he's down the hallway.

I laugh.  
"Hey, Henry, what do you think Jack has to take off?" I ask him.

Henry shrugs.   
"I dunno, Jo-Jo. Is it that important?"

"I suppose not, but I can still wonder."

Then the intercom turns on.  
"Attention to all choral students: the choir dress rehearsal has been rescheduled for today during third block, shift two. Eighth grade students in choir will eat at their normal time."

"Yes, Henry, take note of that," I tease.

Henry looks at me.   
"Jo-Jo, stop. I figured, from what Davey said, that it would be rescheduled."

Then Jack and Davey return to the room.

"What were you two doin'?" Henry asks curiously.

"We... um..." Davey stutters.

"Not important," Jack says.

"Then why'd you go?" I ask.  
"I know that the two of you didn't have to use the bathroom at the same time."

"Spill," Henry adds on.

"I said it's not important!" Jack says, sounding defensive. 

"Wait, I think I may have seen a white strap, Jack, when you were comin' in," Henry laughs. 

"Okay, okay, fine!" Jack exclaims.   
"Davey was helpin' me take off a bra that he-"

I burst out into laughter.  
"Davey made you wear a bra? That's hilarious."

"In mine and Jack's defense, I thought he needed one" Davey says.  
"Were you wearing one?"

I shake my head.   
"I didn't think-"

"Exactly," Davey replies.   
"Don't go bashing others for something when you should've done the same thing."

I sigh while Davey and Jack walk back to their seats. Now there's about two minutes until third block.   
Now time is going by so slowly...

[ALBERT'S POV]  
"Finchy, I'se bored," I mumble, my face in Finch's chest.

"Get your face off there," Finch replies.  
"The bell for History is about to ring."

Since it's an A-Day, me and Finch have US History today.

I look over at Jo-Jo.  
"Hey, Jo! What'd you do in History?"

Jo-Jo shrugs.  
"Not much of anything," he replies.

Then the bell rings, and me, Finch, and Race are off to History.

"Hello, you three," says the History teacher as we walk in.

"Hey," Finch replies as me and Race rush to go sit down.

"Finchy, come sit!" I exclaim, tapping Finch's seat.

Finch sighs, sitting down in his seat.

"Hey!" Romeo yells from the other side of the room.

"How the heck do you get to class so fast?" Race asks.

Romeo shrugs.  
"I have short legs."

I get the English room is right next to the History room, but damn, that was fast...

I look at Race.  
"You ready for that test?" I ask him.

"Wait, we have a test?" Race asks.  
"No one ever told me!"

Finch laughs.  
"The teacher told us last Thursday that we would have a test today. Besides, it's just a vocab test, so you don't gotta stress."

I look over at the dark-haired pansexual on the other side of the room.  
"You ready, Romeo?"

"I don't understand why people are so worried about a damned vocab test," Romeo replies, sounding confused.  
"It's literally ten words we've said, like, a million times the whole chapter. Not hard at all."

Why does Romeo act like a teenage girl? He says 'like' way too much, and he likes pink and purple, and he likes sparkly stuff.

"Romeo, are you secretly a girl?" I tease.

He stares at me.  
"No. Nice try."

I look at his purple wallet, which he convienient has on his desk.  
"Then what's that purple wallet doin' there? Manly men don't carry around purple wallets. Is your girl still tryin' to shine through?"

"No!" Romeo exclaims.  
"Dammit, Albert! I'se been my normal self for about, like, twenty minutes now. I'se not a girl, and I'se never been one."

I laugh, and Romeo continues staring at me.

Then the bell to start class rings.  
It's great that everything's back to normal. 

|A/N| Heya, friends! Phew, I'm finally done with this subplot! Until I think up more subplots, we'll get random fluffy stuff again. 

Anyway, bye, friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is being uploaded so late.


End file.
